Camino a la Perdición
by Terry Moon
Summary: Draco y Hermione. ¿Imposible? Cuando el deseo te consume, y es tu enemigo a quien más anhelas, comienzas a recorrer un camino que en el que te pierdes... Y no hay retorno... R&R [Completo]
1. Despertando Deseos

_**Camino a la Perdición**_

_Autor: Terry Moon_

_Género: Drama / General_

_Personajes Principales: Hermione / Draco_

_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_Advertencia: PG-13. Este fic contiene un vocabulario que podría incomodarte así como también situaciones "fuertes". Quedas advertido!_

* * *

_Camino a la Perdición _

_Capítulo 1.- Despertando Deseos _

Granger!

Qué mierda quieres Malfoy!

Antes que nada, Granger... Cuida tu vocabulario cuando estés hablando con un prefecto... En especial, con un prefecto como yo.- Hermione lo miraba con furia y golpeaba el piso del desierto pasillo con su zapato señalando su impaciencia. Algo que Malfoy... Parecía ignorar.- Y segundo, _sangre sucia_...

**PAFF!**

Una firme mano golpeó el blancuzco rostro del slytherin, dejando una gran marca roja. Por acto reflejo el muchacho comenzó a acariciarse la mejilla, puesto que le había dolido.

Maldita Sangre Sucia- Le gritó Draco mirándola tremendamente enojado.

**PAFF!**

Otra cachetada, pero más fuerte y sonora.

Mira Malfoy...- Comenzó Hermione, agitada por la furia que sentía.- Primero, a **_mí_** nadie me insulta en la cara; ni siquiera tú, _estúpido_.- Este último insulto alteró al rubio.- Y segundo... – Una sonrisa de suficiencia apariencia en el rostro de la castaña, relajando sus facciones y cambiando su semblante a uno que demostraba superioridad.¡Qué bien que se siente golpearte, Malfoy- Dicho esto, se echó a reír mientras Malfoy la observaba furioso.

Draco tomó a Hermione de los brazos y la empujó hasta acorralarla entre la pared y su cuerpo. A esto, la chica dejó de reír y volvió a mirarlo con fastidio y enojo. Él la sostenía tan fuerte que no podía mover sus brazos ni zafase para agarrar la varita que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica.

El slytherin analizó el rostro de la gryffindor. Claramente estaba muy molesta con lo que él había hecho, y le gustó eso. Aumentó la presión para causarle un poco de dolor, cosa que sucedió ya que Hermione lanzó un quejido e hizo una mueca de molestia, y eso también lo disfrutó.

Solamente para ver y sentir la reacción de la prefecta, se comenzó a acercar lentamente al cuerpo de la chica, acortando la, ya de por sí, escasa distancia que los mantenía separados. Sus cuerpos quedaron completamente juntos. Esa cercanía hizo que la respiración de Hermione se acelerara; estaba comenzando a sentir miedo porque no sabía qué era lo que Malfoy se traía en mente. Él notó esa creciente agitación y sonrió maliciosamente.

Qué ocurre Granger? Una gryffindor con miedo- Le susurró al oído arrastrando cada palabra que pronunciaba.- No me lo creo! Y mucho menos tú, Granger- Le dijo irónicamente.

Abrazó con más fuerza a Hermione para que no pudiera escapar y también para sentirla más cerca de él. Se divertiría y aprovecharía esa situación para hacerlo tanto como pudiese.

Sabes qué- Seguía susurrándole al oído a una paralizada muchacha.- A mí nadie me insulta y me golpea sin sufrir las consecuencias, ni siquiera una mujer como tú... Sí es que se te puede considerar mujer...- Comenzó a reír después de ese comentario que alteró a Hermione.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, alejó su cabeza un poco para poder ver la cara de la chica. Vio en ella una expresión que mezclaba furia, miedo e impotencia. ¡Cómo disfrutaba verla así! Y más todavía si era él quien la alteraba.

Empezó a acariciar la espalda de la gryffindor lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo hasta llegar al trasero de la chica, el cual tocó con placer y tranquilidad. Firme y redondo, como a él le gustaban. La tomó de la cintura, que notó estrecha y pequeña. Con ese contacto se estaba excitando y sabía que no era bueno, que tenía que controlarse. No quería hacer nada, al menos en ese momento.

La volvió a abrazar fuertemente, rodeando los brazos, espalda y cintura de la castaña; para luego alejarla un poco y poder explorar la parte frontal del cuerpo de la chica.

Empezó por el cuello, luego a la clavícula y bajó hasta donde estaban sus senos. Los notó perfectos, bien formados y firmes; de talla noventa, tal vez. Con uno de sus dedos, dibujó el contorno del pezón izquierdo, haciendo que se erizara. Sintió el pecho agitado de ella y sintió como su cuerpo le pedía un roce más cercano con el de la chica.

Obedeciendo, su dedo índice rodeó el ombligo de Hermione y después la tomó por la cintura, para luego agarrar la cadera. Una de sus manos bajó en forma lenta, cual serpiente, hasta el sexo de la gryffindor.

Mientras Malfoy exploraba su cuerpo con total descaro, Hermione estaba paralizada por el miedo, por la ira... Y más que nada por la situación. _Qué demonios estaba haciendo el maldito hurón! Qué carajos estaba buscando!_. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y su cuerpo se estaba estremeciendo en leves temblores. Su cabeza funcionaba velozmente buscando algo que la ayudara a librarse del abrazo de la serpiente. Se sobresaltó. Malfoy estaba tocando su sexo! Antes estaba recorriendo sus muslos por debajo de su pollera, pero no pensó que se atrevería a tanto.

Tres dedos largos y finos hacían presión en sus labios vaginales, como tratando de averiguar donde estaba la entrada al cuerpo de la gryffindor. Era una caricia suave que la hacía sentirse más sucia, pero que, irónicamente, la excitaba a ella también. _Por qué no reaccionaba!_ De repente, sintió algo duro y caliente, a pesar de que la tela los separaba, cerca de su entrepierna. _Justo lo que le faltaba!_

Granger...- Susurró entrecortadamente por el placer que estaba sintiendo, siguiendo su exploración por la zona oculta de la castaña, alternándose cada vez.¿Qué pasaría si... si...- Trataba de preguntar algo, pero todo le estaba siendo demasiado placentero para hablar; y para qué hablar si sólo tenía que actuar. Pero¿debía?.

Hermione estaba comenzando a entregarse a las caricias que recibía su sexo de las manos del slytherin; se estaba relajando y se olvidaba que quien le brindaba ese placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo era, nada más ni nada menos que, Draco Malfoy.

Él redujo la fuerza del abrazo cuando se percató de que la chica se había relajado, pero no la soltó; quería, _necesitaba_ sentir el cuerpo de la prefecta. Ella notó que era medianamente liberada, que era más libre para utilizar sus extremidades superiores. Pero¿para qué?. Acariciar ese cuerpo le estaba pareciendo una buena idea, pero...

MALFOY!

Un rayo de lucidez cruzó por la mente de Hermione haciendo que empujara a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas y alejándolo de ella lo más que le fue posible. Lo miró iracunda y agitada, queriendo caerle a golpes hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero sabía que no lo lograría; por lo que optó echarse a correr hasta su sala común. Quería lavarse todo el cuerpo, limpiarse de la suciedad que sentía impregnada en ella; romper todo lo que encontrara y descargar toda la frustración que había acumulado mientras el rubio la tocaba y ella no había podido hacer nada.

Draco dio un salto hacia atrás cuando la castaña gritó; lo sacó de su estado hipnótico, en el cual había caído mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de Hermione. Vio como la chica corría en dirección a su torre, dando por finalizada su ronda de prefecta; y sonrió cínicamente. Había visto el rostro de la gryffindor, llena de ira y temor; y le gustó. Se veía justo como la quería ver.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se fue caminando con paso tranquilo hacia las mazmorras.

Mañana... Sí, mañana se lo diré.- Se dijo a sí mismo sin quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

_**-**_

_**N/A:**_

_Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado un tiempo para leer el primer capítulo del fic._

_Este es mi primer Draco/Hermione, aunque ya he publicado otros (Todos acerca de Harry- "**Más Allá de los Sueños**" e "**Historia de un Sueño**" –songfic basado en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh-), y estoy muy contenta de poder hacer uno ya que esta pareja me encanta!_

_Bueno, me gustaría que me dejaran algún review para que me digan su opinión sobre el capítulo. Todo es bienvenido! Así que por favor, Déjenme un Review! _

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo titulado: **¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

Saludos de su servidora,

_**+Terry Moon+ **_


	2. Qué es lo que Quieres?

_**Camino a la Perdición**_

_**Autor**: Terry Moon_

_**Género**__: Drama / Romance_

_**Personajes Principales**__: Hermione / Draco_

_**Aclaración**__: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; es toda obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_**Advertencia**__: R / M. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

_**Agradecimientos**__:_ _A los autores de fanfictions por inspirarme y a los lectores por los ánimos que brindan con sus reviews._

* * *

**Camino a la Perdición**

_**Capítulo2.-**__ **¿Qué es lo que quieres?**_

* * *

La gryffindor llegó hasta la entrada de su torre y pronunció la contraseña tan rápido que no se había dado cuenta que ya se encontraba en la sala común. Allí, soltó una gran cantidad de aire para aliviar su agitación.

Tan calmada como pudo, se dirigió a un sillón que se encontraba enfrente de la, ya apagada, chimenea y se sentó. No comprendía nada de lo que había ocurrido hace instantes en uno de los oscuros pasillos nocturnos del colegio con cierto prefecto de slytherin.

**=*FLASHBACK*=**

Hermione se encontraba haciendo su habitual ronda nocturna por uno de los pasillos de la planta baja del colegio. Iba atenta a cada movimiento suyo y alerta por si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera a pensar en los eventos ocurridos hace apenas meses.

Estaba en su sexto año de Hogwarts, junto con sus dos mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, y ya llevaba un mes en él. Desde que habían comenzado las clases sus responsabilidades se incrementaron, ya que no sólo tenía que estudiar cada vez, sí es que quería ser el Premio Anual el año siguiente, sino que también como prefecta de su casa y mejor alumna debía ayudar a los más pequeños en algunas materias. Esto no la incomodaba para nada, es más, la hacía sentirse satisfecha de poder brindarles una mano a los más chicos y que de esa manera su casa ganara más puntos y más prestigio.

Lo que la preocupaba era otra cosa. Era lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de las paredes del castillo. Durante el último verano, Voldemort se había mantenido inactivo creando una falsa paz ya que era sabido por todos, aunque muchos trataban de negarlo, que estaba reuniendo más fuerzas y armando un gran plan para su próximo golpe; después de que el último (el ataque al Ministerio de Magia) se viera frustrado por unos simples adolescentes y de sufrir bajas puesto que muchos de sus mejores mortífagos fueron atrapados y llevados a una prisión mágica desconocida. Ella, junto con sus amigos, habían comenzado a formar parte activa de la Orden del Fénix, aunque no tenían participación en las misiones, al menos ahora estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría en la casa número 12 de Gimmauld Place.

Mientras su mente se dividía entre su ronda y esos pensamientos un grito la desconcertó y le llamó la atención, ya que era su apellido lo que habían dicho. Se dio media vuelta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a, nada más ni nada menos, que al prefecto de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Al reconocerlo, decidió que no le importaba lo que este tenía que decirle pero para cuando se estaba por volver a girar el rubio la volvió a llamar y ella se quedó en su lugar sintiendo como la impaciencia y su odio hacia el chico la invadían.

**=*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*=**

Hermione se acostó en el sillón. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas para subir hasta su habitación. Recordar como Malfoy había tocado su cuerpo, la sensación de impotencia y de asco a sí misma y a la situación vivida era mucho más fuerte. Sólo quería llorar, y así lo hizo.

Sus lagrimas caían a raudos, formando ríos por sus, ahora, coloradas mejillas. Lloraba inconsolablemente y sujetando entre sus manos un brazo del mueble. Lo apretaba con todas sus fuerzas, o las que le quedaban puesto que su llanto la consumía casi toda, imaginando que ese era Malfoy, imaginando que le causaba dolor, que lo humillaba como ella lo había sido.

Una sensación fugaz cruzó por su mente. ¿Acaso ella, en algún punto, no estaba disfrutando de lo que Malfoy hacía? ¿Acaso ella no se estaba por entregar a ese sensual placer? Esa idea la horrorizó por completo, no tanto por ser casi inconcebible, sino porque, muy en el fondo, sabía que había sido así. Eso la hizo sentir más frustrada todavía, más sucia, y que su llanto aumentara. _¿Cómo podía ser eso? ¿Cómo?._ Sin darse cuenta, y hundiéndose en su congoja, se fue quedando profundamente dormida.

Draco Malfoy caminaba muy tranquilo por el oscuro pasillo que lo llevaba hacia su casa en Hogwarts. En su rostro había una sonrisa de satisfacción y cinismo, pero también se reflejaba la perplejidad ante lo acontecido. _¿Qué diablos fue eso?_

Llegó a su habitación, donde se fue desprendiendo de su uniforme para dar paso a un suave y fino pijama verde y gris. Para su suerte, no compartía el cuarto con nadie; era un privilegio que le habían otorgado por ser prefecto de Slytherin, y ,por supuesto, por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Allí, en la soledad y en el silencio, se paseaba de un lado a otro con cierta inquietud, aunque también satisfecho. Eso era lo que le perturbaba. ¿Cómo podía ser que, tras haber molestado a la _Sangre Sucia Granger_, se sentía incómodo?Por lo general, eso lo divertía de sobremanera, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Sí, lo había disfrutado; pero el haber tenido a la gryffindor de esa manera entre sus brazos, el explorar el cuerpo de la chica tratando de conocer hasta la más íntima parte de ella, era algo que nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza, al menos con ella.

Si bien había mantenido alguna que otra "_relación_" esporádica con alguna mestiza o muggle, jamás pensó que Granger sería alguna de sus víctimas. Desde que la conocía la odiaba y despreciaba, así como, sabía, ella lo hacía con él. Pero, esa noche había hecho a un lado esos sentimientos y se atrevió a tocarla. Nunca antes la había tenido así de cerca. Él quería agarrarla y empujarla fuertemente contra la pared, como lo había hecho, y después aventarla al suelo; pero la calidez que sintió de la chica hizo que cambiara de parecer. Hizo que quisiera averiguar de donde provenía ese calor que lo hacía sentir tan bien. Se percató de como temblaba en sus brazos, como su respiración se agitaba con cada nueva caricia que él le otorgaba, y hasta se percató de que en un momento ella se estaba olvidando de resistirse y se entregaba. Había comenzado a sentir placer, y no de ese que le venía cuando veía una de sus "_travesuras_" realizadas, sino del que se siente cuando te das cuenta de que te atrae una persona y no la quieres dejar ir, no antes de que sea completamente tuya.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando esa idea cruzó por su mente. ¿_Acaso era capaz Grager, la chica que más odiaba, despertar en él pasiones y sensaciones que nunca había sentido con ninguna otra_?. Eso no podía ser... Al menos, no lo parecía hasta esa noche. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la cálida chimenea (N/A: Sí, ya sé. Es que me encanta la idea de que en todos lados haya una chimenea y un sillón donde sentarse y ponerse a pensar. En especial, de noche. ^^), y contempló el fuego con sus frío ojos grises. Las imágenes de hace horas parecían pasar enfrente de sus ojos, como si las estuviera viendo en un pensadero.

**=*FLASHBACK*=**

Salía de su sala común para empezar con su habitual ronda nocturna, esperando ver a algún estudiante infringiendo las normas del colegio para poder divertirse bajándole puntos a su casa y proporcionándole algún tipo de castigo.

En mitad de camino, escuchó que alguien lo llamaba por lo que se volteó a ver quien era.

- Profesor Snape.- Dijo con respeto y haciendo una reverencia.

- Malfoy.-Saludó el hombre.- Haciendo su ronda?

- Comenzando, profesor. Se le ofrece algo?

- Sí, así es. Tengo que comunicarle algo.

- Pues usted dirá.

- Muy bien. Acabo de salir de una reunión con los demás Jefes de Casas y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que las relaciones deben reforzarse.- Soltó con un poco de asco. Draco lo miraba entre intrigado y con contenida sospecha.- Por lo que se decidió que los prefectos, de acuerdo a su curso, comenzarán a trabajar juntos en diferentes tareas, ya sea las rondas como preparativos para algún evento.

Draco lo miró desconcertado. Estaba al tanto de que en Hogwarts trataban de que la unión entre las casas y sus alumnos fueran más fuertes, por lo que esa noticia no lo sorprendió. Lo que si lo hizo, fue la sospecha de lo que Snape le estaba por decir. ¿Por qué esta comentándole eso, cuando seguramente se lo dirían en la junta de prefectos que tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente?.

- Y por qué me dice todo eso?- Preguntó simulando respeto y suspicaz.

- Porque no quiero que mañana arme un escándalo enfrente de los demás.- Le contestó con sorna.

- Y por qué he de hacerlo? En qué me afecta a mí eso?

- Verá... Se decidió que para lograr esa unión, era mejor dividir a los alumnos, y que trabajaran en compañía de otra persona ajena a su casa... Y a usted... –Sonrió de costado, disfrutando lo que iba a decir.- A usted le tocó realizar las tareas con la señorita Granger, de Gryffindor.- Concluyó despreciativamente al mencionar a Hermione y a su casa.

Nunca en su vida la expresión de su rostro se transformó tan rápido. De tener un aire burlón a uno de contrariedad y sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dicho Granger?

- Perdón, profesor. Con quién dijo que me tocaría?

- Con la señorita Granger.- Repitió el hombre dibujando una media sonrisa al ver el rostro del chico.- Es por eso que quería decírselo ahora, y no esperar hasta mañana. Con que la chica y su amiguito- refiriéndose a Ron.- hagan el escándalo será suficiente. Además, usted es alumno de Slytherin y no voy a permitir que ponga en ridículo a mi casa y mucho menos que lo haga con usted mismo. Ahora, si me disculpa, voy a avisarle a la señorita Parkinson que le tocó ser compañera de un Hufflepuff.- Dicho esto se alejó sin emitir ningún ruido, tal y como lo había hecho cuando llegó.

Draco no salía de su sorpresa. _¡¿Con Granger?!._ Eso sería una catástrofe y lo más probable era que no duraran ni media hora juntos. Pero tenía que verle el lado positivo a la situación. Estaría más cerca de ella y tendría más oportunidades para molestarla. También podría sacarle un poco de información a la chica, sabía que ella estaba al tanto de los movimientos de la dichosa Orden que había puesto a su padre tras las rejas. Información que le sería muy útil si llegara el caso en que tuviese que negociar con uno u otro bando.

Con esa idea en mente, sonrió de forma maquiavélica y decidió ir por la Gryffindor para comunicarle la noticia, o al menos para molestarla haciéndole saber que él sabía algo que ella no.

**=*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*=**

Se paró y se fue a acostar en su cama. Pensaría mejor con la mente fresca el día siguiente. Tenía que despejar su mente de todas esas emociones que había sentido cuando Granger se estaba entregando a sus manos. Cerró sus ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño, una vez que lo logró sólo pudo soñar con el cuerpo de la gryffindor.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Hola a Todos / as! Aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Tengo que reconocer que se me hizo un tanto difícil escribirlo, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué poner! Jejejeje... Mala escritora... Pero, bueno. Lo pude terminar, aunque no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, ¿a ustedes que les parece?_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, todo el capi trató de los recuerdos anteriores al encuentro entre los prefectos, por lo que creo no ha ocurrido nada demasiado relevante; aunque tal vez algo lo sea! Algunas cosas de ellos me parecieron muy clichés, muy utilizadas... Pero las puse al final..._

_Ah! Este fic se los dedico a todos ustedes, lectores y escritores. A los últimos por haberme inspirado con sus historias para realizar este fic, y a los lectores pues por tomarse un tiempo y leerlo! Muchas Gracias a Todos!_

_Okis, Nos leemos en el próximo capi titulado: __**Consecuencias y Sensaciones**__._

_Muchos Besos y Saludos;_

_**+*Terry Moon*+**_


	3. Consecuencias y Sensaciones

**Camino a la Perdición**

Autor: Terry Moon

_Género: Drama / Romance_

_Personajes Principales: Hermione / Draco_

_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_Advertencia: PG-13. Este fic contiene un vocabulario que podría incomodarte así como también situaciones "fuertes". Quedas advertido!_

_Este capi... Bueno, les aviso que es un poco fuerte... Así que leerlo es sólo su opción. Después no me echen la culpa por no prevenirlos!_

_

* * *

**Camino a la Perdición ** _

_Capítulo 3.- Consecuencias y sensaciones_

Unos ruidos que provenían de las escaleras despertó a Hermione. Miró a su alrededor para averiguar en donde se encontraba, y no tardó mucho en hacerlo. Era la Sala Común. Se había quedado dormida allí sin darse cuenta y ahora los estudiantes comenzaban a bajar para ir a desayunar al Gran Comedor. De un salto se puso de pie y alisó su uniforme. Con paso firme y seguro se dirigió a las escaleras que la llevarían al cuarto que ocupaba junto con otras chicas, del 6to, Curso de Gryffindor.

Con mucho cuidado y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, abrió la puerta de la habitación y para su alivio las chicas todavía se encontraban durmiendo. Sigilosamente se acercó a su baúl y tomó una capa y ropa interior para darse un baño, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Una vez en el baño, se desprendió de su ropa y se internó en la ducha abriendo y dejando correr el agua por todo su cuerpo. Con ahínco se frotó el cuerpo con jabón, más que nada en las partes donde Malfoy la había tocado, trataba de quitarse la suciedad que sentía encima de ella aunque esta era psicológica. Las lagrimas volvieron a salir confundiéndose con el agua que la acariciaba como brindándole consuelo. Se lavó el cabello y enguajó su cuerpo. Una toalla la cubrió y prosiguió a secarse. Lo hacía con verdadero esmero y paciencia, quería borrar esas marcas que creía Malfoy le había dejado; pero cuando llegó a pubis un temblor la sacudió. Recordó la mano y los dedos del slytherin en esa zona tan privada como íntima, donde nadie antes había estado. Se miró al espejo a medio vestir. No veía la imagen de siempre, la que se reflejaba allí era otra Hermione. Una que no se había podido resistir a su enemigo, que había sido humillada y que casi más comete el error, tal vez, más grande de su vida; entregarse a él.

Salió del baño y las chicas se estaban despertando. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Siete treinta. Saludó a sus compañeras y tomó sus cosas para las clases del día. antes de salir por la puerta y dirigirse a la Sala Común, avisó que bajaba y les hizo una seña. Allí esperaría a que los demás bajasen, en especial a sus dos mejores amigos, Harry y Ron. Esa mañana y en ningún momento del día, quería encontrarse con la rubia serpiente a solas.

Sólo esperó unos minutos, el hambre de esos chicos hacían que se levantaran temprano. Sin embargo, en ese breve lapso de tiempo, pudo meditar sobre si contarles o no del encuentro con Malfoy. Por naturaleza, ella era una persona muy reservada y solo exponía sus ideas y pensamientos una vez de que hubiera confirmado sus sospechas y/o estuviese segura de lo que hacía. Bueno, ese no era el caso. Estaba hecha un manojo de suposiciones, sospechas, nervios e inseguridad. Mala combinación para una gryffindor, sin duda. Contarles suponía tener que relatarles todo, y no quería revivir con palabras el _¿mal?_ momento; además de que sus amigos irían a buscar a Malfoy para "_aclararle_" un par de cosas con respecto a ella y se asegurarían que no se volviera a repetir. Definitivamente no quería que sus amigos molieran a golpes a la serpiente, se reservaría el derecho para ella sola para cuando se le presentase la oportunidad. _No_, no les diría nada.

Herms! –Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volteó para ver quien era.

Hola Harry! –Saludó con una fingida sonrisa y viendo a Ron detrás del morocho.- Buenos días Ron.

Hola Mione! –Respondió el pelirrojo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.-Vaya... Hoy si que te levantaste temprano...

No más temprano de lo usual. –Mintió.

Ayer no te vi llegar después de la ronda, ni Harry. –Le comentó con tono preocupado y notando la cara de cansancio que portaba su mejor amiga.

Pues, verán... –Balbuceó Hermione tratando de inventar una excusa los suficientemente buena para que la creyeran... –Ayer, durante la ronda, encontré a dos estudiantes peleando y estaban seriamente lastimados, por lo que tuve que llevarlos a la enfermería y reportar lo sucedido a Mc Gonnagal y a Flitwick. –Soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió, rezando para que lo creyesen.

Ah... Bueno, está bien. Pero no deberías desvelarte, sabes. –Le dijo Ron cariñosamente, mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro. –No eres la única prefecta...

Está bien, Ron. De ahora en más, te dejaré todo el trabajo a ti.- Le respondió con falso fastidio.

No, no, no. No va a comenzar a pelear de nuevo; no otra vez, y no tan temprano! –Exclamó Harry viéndose venir la contestación de Ron.

Castaña y pelirrojo se miraron, y luego a Harry. Le sonrieron comunicándole que no habría pelea, al menos por ahora. Juntos salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, donde los chicos devorarían el desayuno y ella trataría de comer algo. Con todo lo sucedido, no creía poder pasar bocado.

* * *

Había despertado a la hora de siempre, de un extraño sueño. 

Estaba en su habitación viendo a una chica que se le acercaba con la mirada llena de pasión y deseo. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la rodeó por la cintura haciendo que su cuerpos chocaran. Con una mano corrió los cabellos que le cubrían la cara a la joven y la miró con detenimiento. Tenía ojos mieles, con ribetes marrones, una mirada dulce y serena. Su nariz, algo redonda e infantil, estaba rodeada de leves pecas. La boca tenía forma de corazón, los labios rojizos y moderadamente carnosos. Muy apetecible. Su rostro tenía facciones limpias y juveniles, y denotaban una gran calma. Lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica, para besarlos y averiguar a que sabrían.

La besó. Primero, con lentitud tratando de grabarse la forma en su mente y la calidez que le transmitían a los suyos que eran fríos. Con satisfacción, se dio cuenta de que le estaba correspondiendo el beso, por lo que decidió profundizarlo. Rozó su lengua a la dentadura de la chica, y ella entendiendo sus intenciones, abrió su boca para darle paso. Exploró aquella cavidad, milímetro por milímetro, diente por diente; hasta que la lengua de ella se unió al baile que él había comenzado. Un beso pasional, lleno de deseo por parte de ambos. Ya no bastaba con sentirse unidos de esa manera, necesitaban más.

Sus expertas manos recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica hasta donde la longitud de sus brazos le permitían. Ella hacía lo mismo. Se desprendía de las ropas del otro, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Se separaron rompiendo la unión que mantenían con sus bocas, dejando de conocerse por un instante, para contemplarse mutuamente y descubrir lo que había en la mirada del otro, tratando de responder esa pregunta silenciosa que se estaba haciendo.

Vio en los ojos de la chica inteligencia, valentía, amor, seguridad, y muchas cosas más; pero todas ellas teñidas y levemente opacadas por el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria, que le respondían a la pregunta que le estaba haciendo con la mirada.

Sin poder contenerse más, la atrajo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, besaba el blanco y lánguido cuello. Se aferraba a ella como si fuese lo único que lo mantenía de pie, cuerdo y a la vez demente, lo único que lo apartaba de todo el sufrimiento y del dolor que lo atormentaba siempre. Ella con gemidos y caricias, lo hacía sentir seguro. Lo aceptaba tal cual como se estaba mostrando, como en realidad era. Le decía que sí, que lo quería y que estaría con él siempre. La volvió a besar con necesidad, esta vez, y ella hizo lo mismo.

La acercó a la cama, donde la tumbó y se posicionó encima de ella. Era imperioso sentirla suya, que sea uno con él, y así lo hizo. La chica gimió, primero de dolor pero luego se acostumbró a la penetración en su cuerpo virginal, y comenzó a disfrutar de los suaves movimientos del slytherin. Le susurraba al oído que fuera un poco más rápido, mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Él accedió al pedido. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos de placer aumentaban por parte de ambos. Lo estaban disfrutando, estaban haciendo el amor.

Llegaron al clímax juntos, y Draco se dejó caer encima de ella. Con su brazo derecho se sostuvo y contempló el rostro de su chica. Estaba feliz. Sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y después se besaron mientras el despenetraba. Se situó al lado de la joven y la rodeó con su brazos. Ella se acostó en su pecho y con su brazo derecho lo abrazó. Sintiendo sus respiraciones, percibiendo sus olores, les invadía el sueño.

_Quién eres?_ –Murmuró Draco, a lo que la chica sonrió y lo besó. La miró a los ojos de nuevo, buscando la respuesta en ellos. Él conocía esas orbes mieles, esa mirada cálida llena de cualidades. _¡Imposible!_

Y en ese momento despertó. Se llevó una mano a su frente recordando cada detalle. Sí, él conocía a la persona que poseía esa mirada que le había encandilado, que lo había calmado; y no, eso era imposible. Una gran contrariedad. Agitado y perturbado, salió de su cama y se dio una ducha. Los eventos de la noche pasada lo habían alterado más de lo que suponía, no había otra explicación para ese sueño o pesadilla; no se decidía a cómo catalogarla. Terminó de bañarse y se vistió con un uniforme limpio. Se miró al espejo y este le devolvió la misma imagen de siempre. Su pose de superioridad, su mirada fría, su expresión indiferente. Sus cabellos alborotados adrede, que le daban un toque rebelde y lo hacían más atractivo todavía. Se sonrió a si mismo satisfecho. Su exterior no reflejaba, como siempre, lo que sentía en su interior. Era todo un Malfoy.

Salió de su cuarto, atravesó la Sala Común y fue al Gran Comedor, donde se reuniría con sus demás compañeros de Slytherin.

Caminaba con altivez y superioridad, con su paso seguro y ligero; hasta que llegó a las puertas del salón. El sobresalto cruzo por sus ojos, por un momento. Ahí vería a la _Sangre Sucia_. Sabía que eso no tenía que afectarlo, verla. Pero después de lo vivió mientras dormía, se inquietó. Pasaría como siempre, dirigiendo una mirada fría a las tres mesas, y sumándole asco a la de Gryffindor. No detendría su mirada en nada ni nadie, se sentaría en la mesa, ocupando su lugar de siempre, lo tratarían con respecto y temor, desayunaría e insultaría a los demás. Los maltrataría con sus palabras y junto con Crabble, Goyle y Zabini, planearían algo contra los Gryffindors. Eso es lo que haría, se dijo mentalmente cruzando las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Casi cumplió sus suposiciones. Al sentarse en su mesa no pudo evitar mirar a la de Gryffindor, disimuladamente, y notar a la castaña de sus sueños. Sintió un toque de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando ella posó sus ojos en él.

Atención, alumnos. –El llamado de Dumbledore hizo que rompieran sus respectivos análisis, y que dirigieran sus miradas a la Mesa de Profesores. –Lamento interrumpir su desayuno, pero debo comunicarles, a los prefectos, que luego de que todos terminen de comer, deben dirigirse a la Sala de Profesores. Ahora, por favor; continúen. –Concluyó con una afable sonrisa.

Todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que se les interrumpiera el desayuno, a comer, a hablar, a reír. Sólo a los prefectos le rondaba en la cabeza "_¿Qué es lo que nos dirán?_".

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco y Pansy se miraron. Sabían lo que les dirían y no les agradaba para nada. Mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron... Bueno, él seguía engullendo comida; pero Hermione se sentía inquieta. Tenía el presentimiento de que, fuera lo que fuese que le iban a decir en la reunión, no le iba a gustar para nada. Miró hacia la mesa de las serpientes, más específicamente a un rubio, y vio en él algo que le pareció molestia. Sacudió su cabeza y apartó sus ojos de allí, para fijarlos en el desayuno y empezó a prestar atención a la charla que tenía lugar en su mesa.

Más tarde descubriría qué era lo que le iban a decir y con seguridad, suponía, que era eso lo que molestaba al prefecto rubio de las serpientes.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Hello! Cómo están? Espero que bien! 

_Bueno... En este capi... Creo que me dejé llevar mucho... Jejejee... ! Lamento mucho si a alguien le molestó el sueño de Draco. A diferencia del anterior, disfruté mucho escribirlo y me divertí haciéndolo. Me encanta poner así a los personajes; llenarlos de contrariedad, confundirlos... Jejejeje... Malvada, malvada..._

_¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus opiniones, críticas y todo lo que se les ocurra apretando el botoncito que dice "Go"¿si? Bueno, hasta la próxima, que serú **La Reunión**._

_Ahora la contestación a los reviews que me llegaron!_

**_Lara_**_: Hola! Cómo estás guapa! NO sabes que feliz me puso haber recibido review tuyo! Creo que casi me aventuro a ponerme a saltar sobre la silla y a que todos me miraran pensando. "Está loca!". Jajaja! De veras, me hizo muy feliz que una escritora como tú pasara por aquí!_

Ay! Mira que todo lo que te digo en los reviews es cierto! Eres genial! Y como a ti me encanta el drama y el romance! Jajajaja! Además de los cuestionamientos que se hacen todos! Jajajaja! Hacen las cosas más interesantes! Bueno, me alegra de que lo hayas encontrado bueno! Haces que me sonroje! Jajaja! A mi me gusta mucho la idea del sillón y de la chimenea, a pesar de no tener ambas cosas, porque me relaja mucho el pensar que hay lugres así tranquilos donde uno puede reflexionar y dejar que la mete se relaje si como también el cuerpo.

_Bueno, espero verte en el prox. Capi! Besos cariñosos y tiernos abrazos!_

_**Mariana**: Hola Niña! Qué bueno verte de nuevo! O leerte! Jajaja! Padre? Grax! Espero que este te haya gustado a pesar de su contenido! Mmm... Espero que me dejes un review pienses lo que pienses! Aquí tienes el 3 capi, y ya está listo el 4! Jajajaja! Veremos como resulta este para publicarlo! Besos y abrazos grandes, grandes, grandes!_

_**Noelia**: Hola! Bienvenida! Jajaja! Bueno, te diré que Draco ya está medio pensando mucho en Herms... Te diste cuenta? Gracias por la sugerencia! La verdad es que ya tengo pensado el final, pero lo que más me cuesta es el desarrollo! Jajajaja! Pésimo de mi parte, pero que le voy a hacer... Me salen las cosas espontáneamente! Espero que este capi te haya gustado y dejes review! Muchos besos y abrazotes!_

**Becky**: Bienvenida tú también! Jajajja! Cortito! Pues sí! No me sale escribir capis de más de 4 hojas... T.T Muy a mi pesar... Snif... Contenta y feliz de que te haya gustado y que lo encuentres interesante! Jajajaja! A veces a mi también me desespera esperar por las actualizaciones! ;) Pero, paciencia es el arte de saber esperar... Y quiero ser buena artista! Jajajajaja! Bueno, a ver que te parece este! Mucho besos y abrazos cálidos, cariñosos y tiernos!

_Saludos y Muchos Besos a Ustedes! Que ya los quiero mucho; _

**+Terry Moon+ **


	4. La Reunión

**Camino a la Perdición**

**Autor**: Terry Moon

_**Género**__: Drama / Romance_

_**Personajes Principales**__: Hermione / Draco_

_**Aclaración**__: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; es toda obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_**Advertencia**__: R / M. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

_**Agradecimientos**__:_ _A los autores de fanfictions por inspirarme y a los lectores por los ánimos que brindan con sus reviews._

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- **_**La Reunión**_

* * *

El Gran Comedor se estaba vaciando, puesto que las clases estaban a minutos de comenzar y nadie quería llegar tarde a ellas y que luego descontaran puntos a sus casas o recibir un regaño enfrente de los demás.

Los prefectos, al percatarse de tal hecho, se levantaron de sus mesas y se reunieron en la puerta. Ninguno de ellos, casi ninguno, se había dado cuenta del transcurso del tiempo. Durante el desayuno habían estado hablando con sus compañeros de casa sobre qué es lo que les iban a comunicar, y con esa charla se mantuvieron bastante entretenidos, formulando ideas desde lógicas y simples hasta las más desopilantes.

Los pertenecientes a las Casas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor comenzaron la marcha juntos hacia la Sala de Profesores; mientras que los de Slytherin iban un poco más atrás, alejados del grupo, murmurando y siseando entre ellos, haciendo críticas sobre los andares de los demás.

Los pasillos estaban en calma. Se podía escuchar a los otros alumnos hablar desde las aulas y alguno que otro todavía andaba merodeando por ahí, tratando de hacer tiempo o medio desconcertado porque no recordaba a qué clase debía ir. Los rayos de sol del mes de Octubre, se colaban por las ventanas que daban vista a los verdes terrenos de Hogwarts. Hacía frío, el otoño ya estaba mostrándose con su clima levemente gélido, desnudando a los árboles y tiñendo a las hojas de los mismos de colores ocres y rojizos.

Caminaban algo apurados, la curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, un prefecto del 7mo Curso de Ravenclaw golpeó. Esperaron unos segundos, hasta que desde el interior alguien abrió la puerta y le dijo "_Adelante_". Era Dumbledore. Eso los extrañó aún más. El Director no solía asistir a las Reuniones de Prefectos, solían ser ellos y los Jefes de Casas.

La habitación era bastante grande. A la izquierda de la puerta había una gran biblioteca atiborrada de libros de las diferentes materias que se dictaban, a la derecha varios estantes llenos de diversos objetos conocido y extraños para ellos. Tres mesas se ubicaban en el medio de la sala. La del medio tenía forma rectangular, donde fácilmente cabrían 20 personas; las que se encontraban a los costados de esta eran redondas. Las sillas que las rodeaban no eran muy grandes ni muy modernas, pero a simple vista parecían bastante cómodas. Tapices y cuadros adornaban las paredes, y tres grandes ventanales dejaban pasar la luz del sol.

Dumbledore los invitó a acercarse a la mesa central, donde los estaban esperando los demás profesores. Una vez allí, esperaron a que el director tomara asiento; mirando expectantes a sus Jefes de Casas y demás profesores.

-Bueno, se los ha convocado en esta ocasión para comunicarles una o dos cositas.-Comenzó a recitar el Director con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ayer por la tarde, estuvimos discutiendo varios asuntos; entre ellos la unión que debe haber entre las casas y entre los alumnos. –Continuó Sprout.

-Y llegamos a la conclusión, de que no hay nada mejor que los prefectos den el ejemplo. –Siguió Flitwick.

-Es por eso que decidimos que a partir de hoy en adelante, ustedes trabajaran en forma conjunta y con alumnos de otras cosas. –Sentenció Mc Gonagall.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y luego a los profesores con cara de asombro y de no entender nada; salvo los alumnos de Slytherin, quienes ya estaban al tanto del comunicado gracias a su querido Profesor Snake (N/A: Perdón, perdón!, digo Snape!).

-Perdón. –Dijo Hermione en tono respetuoso.-No logro comprender bien lo que quieren decir.

-Ja! Era de esperarse eso de ti, Granger. –Susurró Malfoy con sorna lo suficientemente alto como para que ella y sus compañeros escucharan, pero no los profesores. Hermione se sonrojó de la ira, y Ron apretó fuertemente los puños tratando de contenerse para no golpear a la rubia serpiente.

-Bueno, Señorita Granger. Yo creo que hemos sido bastante claros. –Dijo Snape, arrastrando el apellido de la chica. –Pero, se lo puedo aclarar.

Hermione miró al profesor enojada. ¡Estaba siendo humillada enfrente de todos!

-Severus... –Reprendió Dumbledore. –Verá, señorita Granger; lo que tratamos de decirles a todos es que a partir de ahora, las rondas ya no las harán con sus compañeros de casa, sino con alguien perteneciente a una diferente; así como también alguna que otra actividad que se presente y que requiera un trabajo en equipo. –Explicó.

-Esperamos que esas actividades las lleven a cabo con seriedad y respeto mutuo, hacia ustedes y hacia lo que se las ha pedido. –Expresó la Jefa de los leones.

Silencio. Los chicos estaban procesando la información. Si bien se esperaban algo así, de todos modos les resultó sorprendente que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas y confirmadas. Algunos, sonreían ante la novedad, otros fruncían el cejo dudando de la nueva resolución (más que nada los Slytherins), y otros, simplemente, no podían salir de la sorpresa.

Hermione se aclaró la voz y levantó con timidez la mano.

-Sí, Señorita Granger. –Dijo Mc Gonagall.

-Me pregunto, cómo serán las parejas?. –Pronunció con un poco de temor, esperando lo peor.

-Bueno, eso también ya está decidido. –Contestó Dumbledore.-En la reunión de ayer, las formamos. También decidimos que, como el baile de Halloween se acerca, irán acompañados de la persona que les designaremos. De esta manera, esperamos que la unión se fortalezca y los conflictos y asperezas se vayan atenuando.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora estaban estupefactos. Muchos veían el baile de Halloween como la perfecta oportunidad de acercarse a quien les gustaban o interesaban; y por eso que les dijeran que ya tenían pareja les cayó como balde de agua fría en pleno Polo Norte. Los profesores miraban a sus alumnos como tratando de descifrar lo que sus rostros expresaban. De antemano se preveían esa reacción, por lo que lo tomaron con calma, después de todo, lo peor no era eso; sino lo que venía a continuación.

-Ejem! –Interrumpió los pensamientos de los adolescentes Snape. –Ahora les diremos con quién harán pareja de ahora hasta fin de año. Les advierto que no habrá modificaciones, por mucho que protesten. Las armamos de esa manera teniendo en cuenta las "_capacidades_" de cada uno, por lo que creemos que de esa forma las actividades se llevarán de forma óptima y acorde a las expectativas planteadas. –Cuando terminó de pronunciar su "discurso", hizo una media sonrisa maliciosa, lo que para todos fue señal de regocijo por lo que iba a suceder.

Con un movimiento de varita de todos los profesores, los prefectos recibieron un pergamino en sus manos que contenía el nombre de su compañero. Al abrirlo algunos suspiraron aliviados; otros no se inmutaron, puesto que eran les había tocado con quien querían; y otros... Bueno, otros al leerlo no pudieron evitar sentir rabia, disconformidad, y... temor. Aún así, por la advertencia de Snape, ninguno puso objeción.

Luego de que todos habían conocido el nombre de su compañero, los profesores entregaron los nuevos horarios de las rondas y los despacharon a sus clases.

Las nuevas rondas comenzarían a las 8 de la noche y las harían dos parejas por noche. Los turnos serían aleatorios y deberían vigilar los pasillos hasta las 12. Nada muy inusual.

Los chicos se despidieron en el pasillo y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas clases. O al menos eso hizo la mayoría...

-Ron! –El aludido se volteó para ver a la castaña que se encontraba a medio metro de la puerta por la que habían salido hace un rato.-Tu adelántate, si? Tengo que ir a buscar algo a la Sala Común. –Mintió la gryffindor.

-Está bien. Pero no te tardes. Le diré a Hagrid que te quedaste hablando con ellos. –Y señaló el Salón.

-Gracias, Ronnie. –Le sonrió y se dio media vuelta yendo a su Sala Común.

Caminaba y caminaba, al igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior. _¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_; se preguntaba una y otra vez. _¡El mundo está en mi contra!_, resoplaba para ella misma. Y eso parecía. Le había tocado hacer las rondas con nada más ni nada menos que con Draco Malfoy. Casi más se desmayaba en la Sala de Profesores, pero supo guardar las apariencias. Lo había mirado de reojo y notó que la serpiente no estaba sorprendida. _¿Acaso él ya lo sabía?_. De seguro Snape se lo había dicho. Cuando salieron, lo vio caminar hacia su clase; y un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Necesitaba aclarar ideas y tenía que estar sola, por eso le había mentido a Ron. Fue una suerte que su amigo no le haya preguntado con quién le había tocado, porque sí le decía seguro que el pelirrojo pegaba el grito en el cielo. A él le había tocado con una chica de Ravenclaw, y a ella con una de las pocas personas que despreciaba.

Resopló a medio camino y se detuvo por un rato. Estaba huyendo. Sí, estaba huyendo. Y eso la estaba molestando. Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes; era donde el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en su primer año. _¡¿Dónde demonios estaba ese valor?!_. No lograría nada escapando de lo inevitable. Se giró de nuevo, y se fue a su clase. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver a encontrarse cara a cara con Malfoy y a solas. Eso la asustaba, pero no se dejaría intimidar por el hurón. Para su suerte, la ronda de ella no era hasta el viernes de la semana próxima. Con esa idea en la cabeza, llegó algo aliviada hasta la cabaña de Hagrid donde la estaban esperando sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

Holitas! Cómo están? Me quieren matar? No? Mmm... Por mi parte tiraría el capi a la basura... Snif... :'(. No me gusta cómo quedó! Pero era esto o no seguirlo; y la segunda opción no me parecía muy linda, por mi orgullo (que es muy grande!!) y por ustedes, más que nada! Sería muy injusto no seguirlo. Además, después de este capi espero que la verdadera "acción" surja por sí sola. (Soy muy vaga.... Jejeje...). Estoy segura que los personajes harán todo el trabajo por mí de ahora en más. Jajajajaja... Muy pronto, muy pronto...(Conciencia: Malvada...).

_En fin... Como este capi no me gustó, no sé si a ustedes sí; así que dejen un review y digánme! Acepto desde "Es Horrible" hasta tomatazos y la verdulería o ensalada completa y howlers! Las críticas son muy bienvenidas, me ayudarían a mejorar un poco el estilo de redacción que lo encuentro muy pobre (en estos momento mi autoestima como escritora está por el piso, por lo que necesito su opinión –léase Review-). Esto es un asco!! U.U, Necesito de su apoyo! Jejeje..._

_Okis; hasta la próxima! O sea el capítulo 5, que será: __**¿Qué es lo que miras?**__._

_Cuídense, quiéranse, sean muy felices (no hay nada mejor que la felicidad!) y dejen review! Jajajaja!!Lo último no es muy necesario, tal vez un poco; pero lo primero sí!_

_Los quiero mucho!_

_Besos de su servidora;_

**+*Terry Moon*+**


	5. ¿Qué es lo que miras?

_**Camino a la Perdición**_

_**Autor**: Terry Moon_

_**Género**__: Drama / Romance_

_**Personajes Principales**__: Hermione / Draco_

_**Aclaración**__: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; es toda obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_**Advertencia**__: R / M. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

_**Agradecimientos**__:_ _A los autores de fanfictions por inspirarme y a los lectores por los ánimos que brindan con sus reviews._

* * *

**_Capítulo 5__.- ¿Qué es lo que miras?_**

* * *

Los días en Hogwarts pasaban sin novedad. Las clases seguían siendo pesadas, entretenidas, interesantes, tortuosas (_Pociones..._); y los estudiantes asistían a ellas con las mismas "_ganas_" y "_energías_" de siempre, algunos haciendo todo lo posible para aprobar, otros estudiando lo mínimo e indispensable, todos tratando de que Snape no los regañara o castigara... En fin, la vida en Hogwarts era la de siempre, normal y tranquila.

Todos comentaban acerca del baile que tendría lugar el 31 de octubre. Vestidos, parejas, especulaciones sobre lo que estarían preparando los docentes para esa ocasión; esperaban que su querido Director hiciera gala del título de "Loco" que algunos le daban. Entusiasmados, cada uno planeaba como pasaría la velada. O al menos, para casi todos era así... Para algunas personas sería la noche más fea y horrible de sus vidas, esas personas eran ciertos prefectos no contentos con la reunión que había tenido lugar esa mañana.

-Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!-Exclamaba la castaña en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.-Mil veces, Maldición!. –Repetía una y otra vez iracunda, molesta, y caminando de un lado a otro y causándole temor a quienes la rodeaban.

-Cálmate Hermione! –Le decía un chico de ojos esmeralda que la miraba entre sorprendido y compadeciéndose de ella. –No lograrás nada si te pones de esa forma...

-¡¿Qué me clame?! ¡¿Qué me clame?! ¡¿Qué me clame?!- Le gritó a su amigo endureciendo sus delicadas facciones. –_NO_ me puedes pedir que me calme, Harry... –Soltó un suspiro que tenía atravesado, para... Bueno, calmarse un poco.

Ron la miraba con comprensión. Vaya suerte que tenía su amiga! No sólo tenía que hacer las rondas de ahora en más con Draco "_Hurón_" Malfoy, sino que debía asistir al baile con él! Qué irónica que es la vida en algunas ocasiones. Sí a él le hubiese tocado tener por pareja a esa víbora rastrera... Bueno, le hubiera partido la cara en la primera oportunidad. No olvidaba todos los insultos que había recibido de esa lengua venenosa, todos los malos tratos hacia él y sus amigos, los intentos de expulsión que había ocasionado el año anterior, cuando esa Umbridge estaba a cargo del establecimiento. Lo odiaba, como sabía que su amigo lo hacía. Como tal vez Hermione lo hacía. Conocía a su amiga, y ella era una persona noble, de buen corazón, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás; no era capaz de estar enojada o molesta por mucho tiempo con alguien, no era propio de ella guardar rencor ni mucho menos odiar. Pero Malfoy se merecía que ella lo odiara, y sin embargo dudaba que ella lo hiciese. "_Demasiado buena para odiar_".

-Herms... –Dijo Ron por primera vez desde que Hermione entró a la Sala Común y empezase a gritar como loca.-Mira... No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. Ya escuchaste las palabras de Snape, no hay cambios ni objeciones, y...

-Y qué, Ron?! –Interrumpió la chica.- Claro! A ti no te molesta para nada la decisión! Después de todo te tocó con esa chica de Ravenclaw!

-No seas así, Mione.... Por supuesto que estoy indignado con lo que ocurrió! Acaso crees que me gusta saber que compartirás las rondas con Malfoy!! –Soltó agitado el pelirrojo, mientras su rostro se iba asemejando a su cabeza.-No me hace ninguna gracia! Tampoco acepto que te haya tocado ese hurón albino como pareja para el baile! –Ahora su rostro se asemejaba a un tomate...- Pero, tú eres mucho más que esa sucia serpiente rastrera!!

Hermione se le quedó mirando estupefacta por lo que acaba de oír. Ronald Weasley, _¿le estaba tratando de decir algo más que su indignación, acaso?_. Sacudió su cabeza levemente y resopló fuerte, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la Sala. Miró alternativamente al moreno y al ojiazul.

-Herms, Ron tiene razón. Tu eres mucho más que Malfoy. No hay nada que él haga que tu no puedas superar. Sabes mejor que nadie, que cuentas con nuestro apoyo, y a la primera que te haga Malfoy sólo tienes que decírnoslo y nosotros nos encargaremos... –Dijo Harry haciendo sonar su puños. Hermione sonrió.

Cuando les contó con quién tendría que desarrollar una de sus funciones como prefecta sus amigos se alteraron, tal y como lo esperaba. Pero enseguida trataron de consolarla al ver que estaba más nerviosa de lo normal por la noticia. Habían actuado de forma madura. Definitivamente, en el verano pasado sus dos mejores amigos habían cambiado y crecido mucho más de lo que ella creía. Con Ron ya no peleaba tanto y se mostraba más atento y perspicaz; y Harry controlaba un poco más su carácter y sus impulsos. Agradecía ese apoyo que le estaban brindando. Siempre contaba con ellos, y ellos contaban con ella. Eran el "_Trío de Oro_".

-Por lo menos, ahora, sonríes... –Murmuró Ron y sonrío el también. –Ya, Herms... Ese patético hurón es nada.

-Tienes razón, Ron... –Susurró la gryffindor. –No sé por qué me altero tanto! –Mintió.

-Pero ya lo sabes. Ante cualquier cosa que te haga, nos avisas. –Advirtió Harry con tono severo y amenazante, que sólo hizo que la castaña riera del comentario. –Oye! No es broma! No te rías!

-Jajaja!! Lo siento Harry, pero es que pusiste una cara!! Uf! Qué ni te imaginas! –Y siguió riéndose, contagiando al pelirrojo y luego al moreno.

-Ya estás mejor, entonces... –Le dijo Ron, mirándola a los ojos. Ella sólo asintió ruborizándose un poco por la intensa mirada de su amigo. –Bien! Qué bueno! Porque ya es hora de comer, y me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de reírse y el de Hermione para fruncir el cejo.

-Así que sólo quieres ir a comer! –Dijo fingiendo indignación. –La comida es más importante que yo! Pues que la comida te ayude con tus estudios, goloso!! .-Le soltó para luego echarse a reir y golpeándole el hombro levemente.

Y así salieron de la Sala Común para ir al Gran Comedor; riendo y olvidándose momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones. Aunque a la castaña se la hacía muy difícil, aún estando pasando un buen rato, olvidar a Malfoy.

Fría y semioscura, iluminada sólo por unas débiles velas que ya estaban a puntos de extinguirse, y lo poca llama que ardía desde la chimenea de su habitación. Sí no quería congelarse, tendría que pararse de su cama y avivar un poco el fuego, o bien utilizar su varita; pero estaba demasiado aturdido y cansado hasta para evitar morir de hipotermia. Después de todo, él ya estaba acostumbrado al frío. Era algo común en su vida. En su casa; las habitaciones, si bien eran cálidas, las sentía frías y abandonadas, por más que hubiera siempre alguien en una de ellas dispuesto a cumplir sus peticiones. Su familia parecía indiferente a todo, no había muestras de afecto a menos que la ocasión fuera excepcional y lo ameritaba. El último verdadero abrazo que recordaba fue cuando cumplió 11 años y recibió la carta de Hogwarts, y desde eso ya habían pasado casi seis años. En el colegio, todos lo respetaban o le temían. No necesitaba a nadie de allí, a no ser para tener aliados en sus bromas y planes. Verdaderos amigos, ninguno; personas en las que confiara, no existían para él. Zabini, tal vez; Parkinson, podía ser; pero ninguno más. Crabble y Goyle... No le importaban en lo más mínimo, ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de esos dos gorilas que le seguían cuales perritos falderos. Era popular y tenía a todas las chicas que quisiera; todo por dinero y poder, el mismo que él ostentaba y poseía. Sólo por eso, las personas se atrevían a relacionarse con su persona, por más hostil y ácido que se mostrase con ellos la mayor parte de las ocasiones. Él era una persona solitaria y autosuficiente.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. Los últimos eventos lo habían alterado. Su encuentro con Granger fue el comienzo. Esa _Sangre Sucia_, tan orgullosa de sí misma, tan confiada, tan altiva... Tan parecida a él!. Era irónico. La única persona con la que podía competir con todas sus facultades, era una de las que más despreciaba; porque no la odiaba. No le gustaba para nada que haya mestizos o impuros en Hogwarts, eso era lo que le habían enseñado desde pequeño. Esas personas, eran la escoria de la humanidad; y ellos, los _Sangre Limpia_, eran los únicos que merecían practicar magia y alzarse con el poder. Pero a él, esas cosas no le importaban mucho ya. Frente a su familia era de una manera, era como lo habían educado; pero cuando se trataba de diversiones y conquistas no hacía asco a nada. Todo valía con tal de conseguir lo que se proponía y "_pasar el rato_". A las chicas que no eran de "_su_" sangre las conseguía, pero sólo era satisfacción carnal. Y él necesitaba estar contento con todo. Y la única que podía hacerlo, complacerlo en cualquier plano, era Hermione "_Sangre Sucia_" Granger.

Por eso la noche anterior lo tomó en sus brazos y se atrevió a tocarla como seguramente nadie antes lo había hecho. Tal vez por esa razón había soñado con ella hace varias horas atrás. Porque ella era inteligente, sagaz, astuta, valiente... y también muy bonita.

Sonrió de lado, como solía hacerlo para mostrarse irónico y sarcástico; y es que ese pensamiento lo merecía. Una mujer como ella era muy peculiar a sus edad, y sin embargo las había, y él conocía a una. Era impura, _¿y eso qué?_. También era hermosa. Y... la detestaba. Amiga de San Potter y Comadreja Weasley, la mejor del curso, prefecta de la casa de los Leones; todo lo que él aborrecía ella lo era, ella lo tenía. _Y por qué ella entonces? Por qué?_

Con su brazo derecho se cubrió el rostro. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar en eso. Y qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esa chica era su compañera de rondas de hora en más, su pareja para el baile. La mujer que siempre había deseado poseer sólo para él desde el cuarto curso; y ya no lo podía negar más. No después de haber conocido el cuerpo "_perfecto_" de la castaña; no después de haberla provocado. Pero, él no podía mostrar tales hechos. Él, ante el mundo, era un Malfoy. Frío, inexpresivo y calculador. Y así actuaba, y así lo seguiría siendo. Sí quería que Granger fuese suya, tendría que urdir un muy buen plan. Ella tenía que ser la que lo quisiese a él, ella tenía que dar el brazo a torcer. Pero era tan divertido insultarla y molestarla! Le encantaba verla enojada, y que lo mirara con esos ojos mieles que lo despreciaban; y era eso lo que la hacía más apetecible. Era de las pocas que lo despreciaban. Por eso, haría que ella fuera de él, para demostrarle que hasta ella podía llegar a desear a Draco Malfoy.

Y tenía las oportunidades perfectas para realizar lo que su maquiavélica mente estaba planeando. Por eso no se inmutó mucho en la Sala de Profesores. Esa era su oportunidad de obtener el _Trofeo Mayor_.

Cómo se rió internamente cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa y abatimiento en su rostro! Fue gracioso. Para ella era lo peor; para él, lo que necesitaba. Ni el berrinche que había hecho Pansy porque tendría que hacer la ronda con Finch-Fletchey le molestó. Estaba sencillamente feliz.

Se paró de su cama y salió de su habitación. Era la hora de la cena.

Los olores de los platos inundaban el salón. Las risas y voces resonaban entre esas cuatro paredes que refugiaban a cientos de alumnos, que en ese instante estaban recibiendo la última comida del día. Alegres, algo abatidos, preocupados, ensimismados; así se encontraban los chicos mientras digerían su alimento. Las cuatro largas mesas daban lugar a sus respectivos miembros y les ofrecían variedades de alimentos y bebidas; de los cuales cada uno tomaba lo que le apetecía.

En la mesa de Hufflepuff estaban todos contentos y despreocupados, vivaces como ellos eran Los Ravenclaw hablaban de las clases, de los apuntes, comentaban sobre Quidditch; mostraban sin quererlo las características de su casa junto a una aura de felicidad.(_N/A: T.T! Lo siento!! Soy muy mala para describir!! T.T_!)

En la mesas de Gryffindor, la charla amena y divertida de siempre tenía lugar. Quidditch, las clases, Snape, el nuevo profesor de DCAO (_N/A: Sip, hay nuevo profesor!! A qué no adivinan?!_), _El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado_ y sus secuaces... Los temas de siempre. El Trío de Oro comentaba lo difícil que sería el curso y más aún el próximo, y se desviaban hacia los deportes dejando a una Hermione desinteresada en el tema y más pensativa de lo normal. Ginny estaba al lado de la castaña, y Lavender y Parvati a dos lugares enfrente de ella; sin embargo la conversación no era de su interés. Vestidos, maquillaje, chismes... No, no era para ella. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, mientras comía por inercia; su mirada estaba perdida en el aire tratando de enfocar algún punto fijo al otro lado del Gran Comedor. _Bingo_! Ahí estaba! (_N/A: Jajajaja!! Pareciera que estuvieran cantado la lotería!!... Eh... Bueno, sigamos..._).

La mesa de Slytherin era la más callada, o eso parecía. Sus murmullos y siseos hacían que fuera el rincón mas tranquilo del Salón. Sus integrantes conversaban al igual que el resto, pero disimulando su tono de voz, murmurando por lo bajo, riéndose de los demás o de la ocurrencias de alguien cercano. Pero callaban cada vez que Draco Malfoy hacía acto de presencia. Le respetaban y temían a la vez. Ese chico tenía un porte y un aura tan fuerte que lograba ese efecto entre sus compañeros de Casa. Tomó su sitio habitual en la mesa y pasó una mirada revisora a lo largo de la misma, como para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden. Sonrió para sí mismo y se sirvió carne y verduras en su plato. Comenzó a comer, casi por costumbre, mientras con su mente divagaba por el Gran Salón. Sus ojos buscaban otros, y los encontró. Se volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez hizo evidente la sonrisa; la cual se mostraba arrogante y sarcástica (_N/A: Me muero!!!)_.

Ahí estaban los prefectos de las casa rivales, los prefectos que más se detestaban, en una mirada sostenida y escrutadora, un desafío, un duelo. Ella con sus mieles orbes observaba con detenimiento las grises de él, que se mostraban frías e inexpresivas; pero que sorprendentemente destellaban por algo en particular que no supo definir o describir. Él contemplaba esos ojos dulces que reflejaban curiosidad, temor y firmeza en ese momento. No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que querían decirse, y extrañamente se entendían con sólo mirarse. Se preguntaban el uno al otro y para sí mismos: "_¿Qué es lo que miras?_". Intenso es la única palabra para describir dicho contacto, se buscaban en los ojos del otro, se examinaban minuciosamente. Él sonreía y ella se mantenía seria. El apetito por la comida había desaparecido, ahora los ocupaba la sensación de saberse enfrentados y unidos, de querer conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa persona con la que rivalizaban hace tanto tiempo. Y se descubrieron sumidos y perdidos en el otro. No podían romper esa unión por más de que sus mentes les dijeran que ya era suficiente; no, no podían. Se estaban atrayendo, y sentían que las distancias se acortaban. Se acercaban, más no podían estar más lejos del otro físicamente.

Unas sonoras carcajadas sobresaltaron a la gryffindor, obligándola a romper el contacto visual y sonrojándola. Miró a su derecha y luego a la izquierda. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo antes. Se sintió algo aliviada, pero no pudo evitar que algo de molestia le invadiera el cuerpo. Sus amigos estaban hablando amenamente y sus risas la habían traído de vuelta a la realidad. Se prometió que por esa noche, ya no miraría al slytherin.

El rubio se sorprendió cuando la castaña apartó sus ojos. Estaba disfrutando de esa pseudo cercanía, y ahora se la habían arrebatado. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro y se volvió a concentrar en la comida.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Hola! Cómo están? Jajaja!! Al fin terminé el capi! Uff... Estoy aliviada! Pensaba seguirlo y alargarlo un poco más, pero me dije: "Y arruinar lo que viene para el próximo?? No, señor!!"; así que eso es todo por hoy. Además de que me gusta mucho como queda el final así!_

_Realmente estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esto, me distrae bastante y así no pienso en que dentro de poco voy a tener que empezar a estudiar, el tiempo me va a escasear, la inspiración me va a abandonar por momentos... Ah... _

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan con sus reviews! Me hace muy bien saber que alguien sigue la historia y que le gusta, aunque sea un poquitito. ^^!_

_Bueno, no sé que les pareció el capítulo así que díganmelo! Jajaja!! Aprieten ese botoncito que dice "Go" y dejen sus impresiones y lo que se les ocurra. Si me quieren contar de su vidas, adelante!. Dejen review!! Jajajaja!!_

_Bueno, escribí más de lo usual... Así que me voy despidiendo. En la próxima entrega habrá más Draco-Hermione! Jajajaja!! Ya falta poco para que se vean la cara, a solas, de nuevo! El capítulo 6 será: __**Encuentro**__._

_Muchos besos y cariños para todos!_

_Su servidora; _

**+* ****Terry Moon**** *+**

* * *


	6. Encuentro

_**Camino a la Perdición**_

_Autor: Terry Moon_

_Género: Drama / Romance_

_Personajes Principales: Hermione / Draco_

_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_Advertencia: PG-13 / T. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

* * *

**Camino a la Perdición**

_Capítulo 6.- Encuentro_

La noche traía consigo los aromas de las afueras del castillo, el sonido del viento entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, el frío típico de la estación otoñal. Unos pocos murmullos se escuchaban por los pasillos de la gran escuela provenientes de las salas comunes o aulas en desuso donde los estudiantes se refugiaban con sus parejas en la intimidad que sólo les ofrecía la noche.

Las salas comunes estaban llenas todavía, aún tenían tareas que terminar para el día siguiente, lecciones que aprender, charlas que sostener, juegos que disfrutar. Ya fuera en las mazmorras o en la torre más alta donde estaban las águilas de Ravenclaw, los estudiantes se reunían ahí, donde el calor de las chimeneas les alejaba del frío, y junto a sus amigos y compañeros pasaban un rato ameno.

A medida que avanzaban las horas, estos lugares se iban vaciando; los alumnos se iban a dormir para recuperar las energías invertidas en el día y comenzar una nueva jornada ardua de estudios. Por los pasillos sólo estaban los profesores que realizaban sus respectivas rondas, Filch y su gata, la Señora Norris, y también las dos parejas de prefectos, esta vez eran Slytherin-Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. No ocurría nada, por lo que los chicos terminaron sus rondas en el tiempo establecido y se fueron a dormir.

En un cuarto de 6to curso de la casa Gryffindor, una chica castaña de ojos mieles leía tranquilamente un libro de Aritmancia mientras sus compañeras ya se encontraban en el tercer sueño. Se había desvelado, y eso sólo le pasaba en épocas de examen cuando se quedaba estudiando hasta tarde, ó cuando tenía aventuras junto a sus dos mejores amigos en la cuales siempre arriesgaban sus vidas. Pero esta vez ninguna de las dos era la causa de su insomnio, era otra cosa. Era el prefecto rubio de Slytherin, capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su casa ese año; _Draco Malfoy_. Ese '_hurón'_ y los sucesos ocurridos desde la noche anterior hasta la reunión no la dejaban dormir.

Primero, la noche anterior. Ya no lloraba, no podía. Había sido tocada por la serpiente, él había llegado a recorrer lugares que ni ella misma se había aventurado a conocer de si. La impotencia, la humillación, la vergüenza, la rabia... Eso era lo que la inundaba cuando le venían los recuerdos a la mente. La sensación de sucumbir a sus caricias y entregarse a ese placer..., la atormentaban más que nada. En su vida había sentido algo similar, en su vida creyó llegar experimentar algo así; y mucho menos con alguien que aborrecía con todo su ser.

Después de que su manos expertas la abandonaran había descubierto que ya no era una niña, que era una chica en su camino a convertirse en toda una mujer.

Su cuerpo se había desarrollado con naturalidad durante los años, pero ese último verano se produjo un gran cambio en ella. Había '_pegado el estirón'_, llegando a medir 1,70, su cuerpo mostraba curvas suaves y sugerentes que ella trataba de ocultar; algo que casi no lograba sino hubiera sido por la holgada túnica que llevaba todos los días. Su rostro había refinado sus facciones y mostraba el de una señorita hermosa e inteligente. Se había convertido en una persona que atraía algunas las miradas masculinas. Su carácter se había vuelto más fuerte, para dejar de ser una niña llorona como lo había sido en los primeros años, el valor de Gryffindor irradiaba en sus ojos; se mostraba dulce y compresiva con todos. No obstante, seguía teniendo su manía por los libros y su aire de sabelotodo no dejaba de rodearla (_N/A: Algunas cosas nunca cambian..._). Continuaba siendo la mejor estudiante de su curso, ayudaba a los más pequeños en algunas asignaturas y cumplía con sus deberes de prefecta. Se había empezado a preocuparse por su aspecto personal. Mantenía su cabello, antes enmarañado, cubierto de suaves y delicados rizos y ondas. No era partidaria de usar maquillaje, lo que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Se había aceptado tal y como era, y se encontraba bonita. Las hormonas operaban esos cambios en ella; la alteraban continuamente, haciendo que comenzase a fijarse en los chicos, cosa que antes no hacía nunca.

Pero, esas '_benditas'_ hormonas la noche anterior le hicieron pasar un mal trago. La revolución interna que tomaba lugar en ella... Todo era culpa de su adolescencia! Hasta el curso pasado, los chicos nunca estuvieron bajo su contemplación; pero esta vez... Comenzaron a estarlo. Sus dos amigos eran atractivos, pero jamás haría algo que destruyese esa amistad que habían forjado a lo largo de los años. Era muy preciada para ella. Después estaban los chicos de las otras casas. Sí, ella era una chica más que los observaba curiosa. Nada fuera de lo normal. _Ah..._ Pero lo que sí no era normal era que al entrar al vagón de los prefectos en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se haya quedado mirando a Malfoy. _Por qué? Por qué?_. El dragón tenía un buen cuerpo, su cabello lo llevaba rebelde, sin peinar, su porte había mejorado con creces... Pero era su '_enemigo'_ natural, y cómo era que ella lo estaba escrutando con los ojos! Merlín!. Un rubor le había cubierto el rostro cuando se encontró a si misma haciendo eso, y se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo. Y desde ese 1º de Septiembre, no lo había vuelto a ver. Hasta la noche pasada.

Maldito hurón! Lo despreciaba, lo aborrecía... Y sin embargo no lo odiaba. No creía en el odio, hacía demasiado daño entre las personas. Y sabía que Malfoy se merecía todo el odio que ella pudiese llegar a sentir, por todo lo que le había dicho a lo largo de los años, por lo que le continuaba diciendo, porque la menospreciaba y la maltrataba... Porque la creí inferior a él, cuando todos eran concientes de alguna manera u otra, que ella era igual o mejor a él. Porque no la consideraba digna de estar en ese lugar, porque... Porque no la aceptaba.

Y es que a ella le costó mucho ser aceptada allí. Desde el primer día que entró a Hogwarts se habían burlado de ella, la miraban '_feo'_ y '_raro'_, le habían dado apodos. Y se hizo respetar a base de esfuerzo y constantes demostraciones de que ella valía. Y que algunos no la vieran como era en verdad, la tenía sin cuidado. Sabía que ella era querida por aquellos a quienes apreciaba mucho; pero ese Slytherin, tan soberbio... La sacaba de sus casillas. No como Ron, no... Era diferente, y no lograba descubrir aún por qué.

El sueño se fue apoderando de ella, los párpados comenzaban a pesarle. Se había cansado de tanto pensar en la serpiente. Y algo molesta, se quedó dormida. Y soñó.

* * *

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo cuando no quieres que lo haga. Cuando estás tan ocupado por tareas, deberes, diligencias... Cosas que hacer. Cuando tu vida lleva su curso normal y no quieres que este se altere... Y entonces algo pasa. Las cosas cambian, algunas ocurren y modifican nuestros esquemas, nos transforman... Y nos alteran. Y tenemos miedo a que esas cosas lleguen y nos dejen con un mal sabor, un trago amargo y ácido muy difícil de tragar.

Y porque las cosas ocurren; y porque el tiempo pasa, llegó un viernes. Pero no cualquier viernes, ese era uno... '_especial_'; era el día en que Hermione debía volver a enfrentarse a solas con Malfoy. Por esas cosas de la vida, no lo había vuelto a ver solo en ningún lado; o bien cuando él lo estaba ella siempre estaba acompañada, para su alivio. Sin embargo, esa falsa tranquilidad se vería rota por la noche; y estaba muy asustada.

Como todo viernes, tenía clases de Aritmancia por dos horas, una de Runas Antiguas, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras por otras dos, y para terminar el día Encantamientos 1; pero no logró concentrarse en ninguna de las tres primeras horas. Su mente estaba muy lejos de lo que eran sus dos materias preferidas. Y recién después del almuerzo, se despejó un poco; y eso sólo porque compartía las clases con Harry y Ron, porque sino seguía en las nubes.

En su sexto año, las clases de DCAO las compartían con los de Ravenclaw, y con la presencia de su nueva profesora, Ninphadora Tonks, estas se volvían muy interesantes. Ella dictaba la materia de una manera que les hacía recordar a su queridísimo Profesor Lupin. Lograba la atención de todos y enseñaba no sólo contra hechizos y encantamientos, sino que también lucha corporal; por lo que para todos los alumnos era una buena oportunidad de descargar tensiones; algo que Hermione definitivamente había hecho en esa ocasión.

"Bien, clase. Hoy todos lo han hecho excelentemente! Veinte puntos para cada casa, por su participación entusiasta y correcta. Se pueden retirar." –Pronunció Tonks cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase.

Los chicos salían sonrojados por la actividad que habían realizado. Esta vez habían tenido que esquivar hechizos y sujetar a su contrincante para dejarlo inmóvil. Comentaban lo bien que se lo habían pasado en la clase.

"Wow, Hermione! Hoy estuviste fantástica!"- Exclamó Ron con perplejidad.- "No tenía idea de que fueras... tan... Agresiva!"

Ante el comentario del pelirrojo, Harry se echó a reír y Hermione le lanzó a ambos una mirada severa mientras que su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

"Jajajaja! Ahora que lo dices, Ron... jajajaja... Tienes razón! Jajajaja!."- Dijo Harry entre carcajadas.

"Ya... Ya basta! No hice nada fuera de lo común!."- Se defendió Hermione ante el ataque de risa de sus dos mejores amigos.

"Qué no! Mira... jajaja... Sí hasta dejaste a Terry Boot llorando!"- Declaró el moreno.

Los tres siguieron caminando tranquilos hasta la siguiente clase de Encantamientos, mientras se reían cuando recordaban cómo su amiga había esquivado el hechizo del Ravenclaw y lo había tomado por sorpresa, tumbándolo al piso y sujetándolo tan fuerte que el chico se había puesto a chillar del dolor. A la castaña no le hacía gracia que se estuvieran riendo de lo ocurrido, se encontraba muy avergonzada. Ella no quería hacer eso, pero en un momento se acordó de Malfoy y... Bueno, hizo lo que hizo.

"Bueno!"- Gritó, acallando las sonoras carcajadas de los chicos, quienes se asustaron un poco al verla. –"Ya fue suficiente! Ahora entremos al aula antes de que llegue Flitwick!" –Ordenó la chica.

Los muchachos ante la voz y la mirada que les dirigía, no tuvieron más que acatar lo que la prefecta; no querían ser el próximo Terry Boot. Y así, ingresaron a la clase, ya más calmados los tres.

* * *

La cena estaba concluyendo. Ya pocos estudiantes quedaban en el Gran Comedor, y esos pocos se estaban levantando para ir a sus Salas Comunes, como de costumbre. Eran las 8. Afortunadamente, habían extendido el horario de permanencia en el Salón; después de las tantas protestas hechas por los chicos, lograron que los dejasen estar en los pasillos hasta las 9; y a esa hora comenzaría la ronda de los prefectos.

Draco Malfoy había llegado a Slytherin hace un buen rato. Fue el primero de su casa en ir a cenar y el primero en levantarse; necesitaba estar solo para prepararse mentalmente para la ronda que le tocaba hacer. No sólo eso, tenía que pensar claramente _qué_ es lo que iba a hacer en ella, la actitud con la que se dirigiría a su '_compañera'_. Obviamente, no iba a mostrarse amable bajo ningún concepto; eso estaba descartado. Pero tampoco podía estar molestándola por tres horas seguidas ya que la leona iría, en la primera que se cansase, con su Jefa de Casa. Entonces, _¿qué hacer?_.

La entrada a la Sala se abrió dando paso a los estudiantes. La Sala se fue llenando y ya no fue un buen lugar donde pensar. Por lo que entre la multitud que entraba, el se abrió paso (empujando a los demás...) y salió hasta los pasillos que le tocaban vigilar. Faltaba media hora. Iría a paso lento, mientras dejaba volar sus pensamientos y los trataba de ordenar.

Los pasillos oscuros, que separaban las mazmorras del resto, se encontraban levemente iluminados por una antorchas colocadas en las paredes. Esa poco luz le daba a Draco un aspecto misterioso y místico. El fuego se reflejaba en sus iris grises, su cabello resplandecía simulando a hilos de oro, y su pálida tez parecía mas blanca, dándole un aspecto sobrenatural. Cualquier que lo hubiese visto, lo habría confundido con un fantasma.

Con su paso tranquilo y parsimonioso, el eco de sus suelas chocando con el piso era lo único que sonaba acompañando sus meditaciones andariegas. La gryffindor. La castaña. La _Sangre Sucia_... Ella era su compañera, y mal que mal, no la dejaría en paz. Su cabeza maquinaba planes para esa noche, una que haría que la prefecta de los leones no olvidara; que le recordara siempre que él era quien estaba a cargo cuando quedaban solos, que hiciera que ella comenzara a caer rendida a sus pies... Y entre tanto planeamiento, llegó al pasillo donde les habían dicho debían encontrarse. Aún faltaban unos diez minutos (_N/A: Es que entre que Draco caminaba muuy despacio, y su ronda comenzaba en el cuarto piso... Pues, quién no se tardaría unos buenos veinte minutos para llegar?_).

La luz de la media luna ingresaba por las ventanas del pasillo, iluminándolo todo conjuntamente con las antorchas que ardían lentamente. El aire, ligero como lo es sólo en otoño, corría por el lugar golpeando suavemente las facciones de su rostro. Se acercó a una de las aberturas en las paredes para contemplar la vista nocturna que se le ofrecía del colegio. Todo oscuro, todo negro. Ni una luz a la vista. Se sonrió, recordó algunos momentos en su casa, cuando por la noche salía al balcón de su habitación para ver el jardín de su casa. La pálida luz lunar casi no lograba iluminar los verdes terrenos, y algunas luciérnagas revoloteaban cerca del lago, mientras que un puñado de hadas se animaban a salir del Bosque Prohibido. La belleza de la noche, junto con su infinita soledad, siempre le había sido muy atractiva. Era su parte favorita del día. Y pensar que ahora debía compartirla con la _Sangre Sucia Granger_!

Escuchó sonidos de pasos acercándose hacia donde el estaba, pero ni siquiera se molestó en quitar sus ojos de la oscura bastedad que se abría ante él. Sabía que esa persona que estaba llegando era Granger, que estaba por comenzar su ronda. Los pasos se detuvieron y supo que ella ya estaba ahí, a unos metros suyo; y también que ella lo estaba mirando, como esperando a que él girase y le dirigiera una mirada. _Ja!_ Él no lo haría, la ignoraría hasta que ella fuera la que lo saludara a él, hasta que ella se dignase a saludarlo, él era superior.

La castaña había llegado con pesadez hasta el pasillo. Realmente, por más que le gustase cumplir con sus labores, hacer esas rondas no le resultaba nada gratificante; y mucho menos con el '_hurón albino'_ de compañero. En realidad, le encantaba ser prefecta, había trabajado mucho para lograrlo; pero las rondas nocturnas jamás fueron algo que la '_volvían loca'_. Perdía tiempo en las noches, el cual podía usar para estudiar o para recuperar las energía gastadas yéndose a dormir temprano. Definitivamente, esas rondas... Eran fastidiosas! Lo aparentaba muy bien, o al menos hasta el año pasado cuando las hacía junto a Ron; él era su amigo y un muy buen compañero, sólo por eso. Pero ahora... Serían un martirio, una tortura... Se convertirían en lo peor de ser prefecto!

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza, miraba a Malfoy. El slytherin obviamente ya se había percatado de su presencia, y claramente no la iba a saludar. Ese _maldito orgullo Malfoy_, ese porte de ser superior a los demás, la arrogancia que destilaba a montones; cómo lo detestaba! Sí el no se iba a comportar como una persona educada, a ella no le importaba; con tal de que no intentara nada. No iba a permitir que ocurriese lo que semanas anteriores; porque si eso pasaba temía perder el control de si misma y hacer cosas de las que después de arrepentiría. _Malditas hormonas! Maldito Malfoy por provocarla de esa manera!_

"Bueno Malfoy..." –Finalmente decidió hablar.-"No sé tú, pero yo no pienso quedarme varada en este pasillo... Así que... Comencemos con la ronda lo más pronto posible."

Draco escuchó el mini discurso de la chica sin siquiera voltearse para mirarla. Se sonreía en su interior pues todo estaba pasando exactamente como quería.

La gryffindor, al ver que el otro ni se había inmutado, soltó un bufido de cansancio y molestia; y luego de que unas cuantas '_agradables'_ palabras se le cruzasen por la cabeza dirigidas a cierto rubio, quitó sus ojos de la figura del chico y comenzó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo. No volteó, no le importaba lo que hiciese, sólo quería mantenerse alejada de él lo más que pudiera.

Oyó como Hermione empezaba a caminar, y eso hizo que se girase para verla. Con su paso seguro, su andar apurado, sus movimientos inconscientes de cadera... Las hormonas trabajaban en su cuerpo y no las podía controlar. Se quedó quieto observándola alejarse de él, hasta que reaccionó. Era la ronda en la que haría el primer movimiento, en la que dejaría en claro que él era capaz de perturbarla tanto, que ella no dejaría de pensar en él, y que, eventualmente, caería a sus pies.

"Granger!"-Dijo en voz alta, haciendo que la aludida se detuviera, pero no voltease. Se acercó a ella despacio, imperceptiblemente.-"¿A dónde crees que vas?" –Le susurró al oído.

Un escalofrío le bajó desde la nuca hasta el final de su espalda, erizándole los cortos pelos. La voz de Malfoy la alteraba, su respiración tan cerca de ella la ponía nerviosa. _No podía perder el control! No de nuevo!_

"Pues a dónde tú crees, Malfoy?"- Preguntó con tono burlón pero alejándose del cuerpo del chico y, prácticamente, escupiendo el apellido del rubio. –"No sé si te enteraste, pero esta es una ronda de prefectos. Una en la que lamentablemente tengo que hacer contigo!" –Soltó molesta y nerviosa, sin poder ocultar ninguna de las dos cosas en su voz.

"Ah... Sí... Sí, lo sabía. Es lamentable... Aunque no para ti, Sangre Sucia." –Respondió mirándola a los ojos. –"Lo es para mí... Para ti, es más bien todo un honor... Deberías estar feliz de que _YO_ tenga que hacer esto contigo..." –Continuó acercándose más y más a la chica.

"Mira Malfoy... Me resbalan tus palabras. Aléjate de mí y cumple con tu trabajo! Ve a los pasillos de arriba y yo a los de abajo. De esa manera, no tendrás que respirar el mismo aire, que según tú, mi presencia contamina!" –Exclamó enojada y comenzando a caminar rápidamente.

Draco comenzó a reír. Esa chica sí que tenía carácter, por eso le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Y esa chica le había dado una orden! _Ja!_ Los Malfoy jamás acataban las ordenes, las daban! Con ese precepto presente, acortó la distancia que los alejaba rápidamente y la tomó de un brazo, haciendo que la chica tuviera que girarse para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

"Me causas mucha gracia, Granger..." –Siseó, acercándose a ella hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de la muchacha. –"Sabes muy bien que no acepto ordenes de nadie. Mucho menos de alguien como tú, pequeña..."

Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa. Malfoy la estaba sujetando y se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Su aliento a menta le golpeaba la cara y llenaba sus pulmones. La mirada de él calaba en los más profundo de sus ojos. La estaba alterando, pero no se dejaría tratar así.

"Suéltame, Malfoy!" –Bramó forcejeando, sin lograr nada más que él apretara más fuerte su brazo. –"Qué me sueltes, maldito hurón!"

La respiración de la castaña se agitaba más y más; y la del rubio se mantenía calma. Con las miradas puestas en los ojos del otro, tratando de descubrir lo que cruzaba por sus mentes, los ojos grises vieron en lo marrones angustia, molestia, intriga, duda y... ¿deseo?. Podía ser eso posible?

Se negó la idea mentalmente, mientras aseguraba el cuerpo de la chica con abrazo de sólo un brazo; pero tan fuerte que había terminado de acercar por completo sus cuerpos... De nuevo, al igual que varias noches atrás. Mirándola fijamente, se relamió sus finos labios con su lengua, preparándose para hacer algo. Algo que a la chica la ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y alterada.

Draco dibujó una sonrisa sardónica en su rostro, haciendo que la leona temblara un poco. Le estaba causando temor a la chica de la casa de los valientes.

"Y si no te suelto qué vas a hacer?" –Le preguntó acercando sus labios a los de ella, rozándolos con cada palabra que había pronunciado.

.-----------------------------------------------.

_**N/A:**_

_Hola! Y? Les gustó? Espero que sí! Y ya saben, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, a apretar el botoncito ese que dice "Go" y dejar review, que van a alegrar a la escritora!_

_Habrán notado que ahora los diálogos comienzan con comillas, porque no me deja usar los guiones... _T.T

_El capítulo se lo dedico a todas ustedes que con sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia (últimamente ando medio estacada). Así que este **"Encuentro"** es para ustedes!_

_Oks., ya me dejo de fastidiar. Una cosa! Como el lunes empiezo la universidad, no sé si tendré tiempo para escribir y actualizar con la regularidad con la que lo venía haciendo, así que por favor, ténganme paciencia! Sólo les digo que el Capítulo 7: "**La Primera Ronda**"; ya está comenzado._

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: Hola Pipu (o prefieres que te llame por tu nombre?)! Cómo estás? Jejeje... Sip, soy argentina, de la provincia de Buenos Aires y si voy a las especificaciones no termino más. Digamos que vivo cerca de lo que se conoce como Capital Federal. Wee! Gracias por lo de "ESPECTACULAR"! Jejeje... Me sonrojo! Y también gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños! Otros besazos para vos también! Y bueno... No sé si hubo el tipo de acción que esperabas, aunque para ello no falte tanto, pero como ves estos están soltando sus instintos... Jejeje... Y una cosita más. Ánimos con el fic! Me gusta mucho, y sé que lo que logres me gustará.

Ánimos! Cuídate! Besotes enormes-enormes para vos!

**Yasel-Jenny-Jade-Romula Lupin**: Hooolaa! Wow! Recibir reviews de una escritora tan buena como tú es un GRAN HALAGO! Me sorprendí mucho al ver que habías dejado uno en cada capi, que todos tu comentarios son buenos. Me sonrojé mucho! Contestando algunas cositas que me has dicho: Sí, escribo cosillas subiditas de tono; pero cuando es necesario. Tampoco es cuestión de abusar de esas cosas, es totalmente absurdo andar poniendo escenas de ese cariz porque sí. Con respecto a la actitud de Hermione, aquí te puedas dar una idea de porqué actúa de esa manera. Con el paso de los capis ya se irá viendo más... Y los pensamientos nocturnos son los mejores! Jajaja! En lo particular me gusta mucho pensar por la noche, cuando todo está tranquilo y en silencio, pero es horriblemente molesto cuando quieres dormir.

Otra vez, muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic! Espero tenerte de nuevo por aquí! Cuídate mucho y muchos besos!

**SraMalfoy:** Hola linda! A ti también muchas gracias por el review! Jejeje... Me gusta dejar las cosas 'picando', sólo para darle intriga a la cosa que es este fic. Me encanta ser mala! Muajajaja!

Okis, aquí tienes la actualización y me dices que te pareció, si? Cuídate mucho, y besos grandes!

**Daniela:** Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por los comentarios! De verdad que me cuando me dicen esas cosas no me lo puedo terminara de creer. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación! Espero que la hayas disfrutado! Kisses for you too!

**Rachelradcliffe**: Bienvenida a ti también! Wee! Con el "Fantástica" y el "you're the best" me has hecho quedar cual tomate o cabello Weasley! No me creo ninguna de las dos cosas, pero me halagas/. Espero que el Malfoy de este capi no te haya decepcionado; pero no será siempre así, eh! No fastidias, todo lo contrario. Contenta de que te haya tomado la molestia de leer y de dejar review, otro no vendría nada mal! Jejeje... Que hayas disfrutado de la continuación! Besos!

**Pachita:** Bienvenida! (no me canso de decirlo!). Contenta de que te hayas metido tanto en la historia y de que de haya gustado! Espero que el capi fuera de tu gusto. A ver que opinas! Besos!

**Patty:** Bienvenida! Me encuentro bien, y tú? Gracias por preguntar. La pasé muy bien en mi cumple, estuve con amigos del colegio y con los de toda la vida (mmm... Eso sonó a vieja... No lo soy!). Y bueno, como ves, problemas, muchos digamos, no tuve. Sólo la falta de tiempo. Aquí tienes la continuación, y espero que también te haya gustado! Gracias por leer y dejar review! Besos!

**Mariana:** Hola preciosa! Cómo has estado! Bueno, como siempre totalmente feliz de recibir review tuyo! Jejeje... Como habrás visto, Herm no se la pasó tan mal en la primera ronda; según por donde lo miremos, claro está. Y la escena con Terry Boot... Bueno, quería poner un poquito de humor a la historia y fue eso lo que se me ocurrió. A mi también me parece muy bien que en DCAO se practique la lucha corporal, porque da destreza. Debo confesar que la idea no es original, sino que la saqué de un fic que de Yasel "El Cielo en tus ojos". Y bueno, no es que Hermione se haga la difícil siempre, es sólo que... Ya verás! Jejeje...

Espero que el capi te haya gustado! Y te digo que ya me acostumbré a recibir reviews tuyos, así que me dejas uno, eh! Jejeje! Cuídate montones, linda! Besos, besazos, grandes-grandes!

**Lara:** Hola Linda! Cómo estás?

Respondiendo a tus planteos:

1.- No, no me llegó tu review T.T. De verdad que ff a veces fastidia. El capi anterior me quedó con un formato horrible y todo porque no me dejaba subir el documento de Word. Pero bueno, el último, como vez, si me llegó. Como te dije, ya te agregué al msn de yahoo pero no me apareces. T.T. Espero que se solucione pronto eso.

2.- Como soy yo la que escribe (Conciencia: Ególatra! Yo: '), tengo permitido dejarlas con la intriga y así 'forzarlas' a leer lo que sigue, no? Tu me entiendes, verdad? Jejeje... También muchas gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños!

Me sonrojas! Te confieso que este fic está inspirado, entre otros tantos que me han gustado, en "El Orgullo de un Malfoy"; así que eres una de mis grandes referentes a la hora de escribir. Por lo que me apena que me digas tantas cosas bonitas. ! Gracias! Los pensamientos de Herm son terriblemente fundamentales para el fic, pero no digo más... A ver si todavía cuento todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza!

Jajaja! Tu último comentario me hizo reír! Parece que somos muchas las que tendremos que darnos una vuelta por el hospital psiquiátrico.

Una cosita más que me olvidé de decirte en el review que te dejé¡Muy corto el capítulo!. Aunque hay veces en que los de transición salen así¿no?

Cuidate mucho preciosa! Besotes enormes! Y nos estamos leyendo, si?

**Sabela:** Bienvenida! Weee! Todos tus comentarios me dejaron roja-roja! Muchas gracias por ellos, de verdad que me pone contenta que te haya gustado y que lo encuentres así de bueno, además de que te hayas enganchado con él. Espero no decepcionarte en los que vienen, y no haberlo hecho con este. Aquí tienes la continuación! Otra vez, Gracias! Cuidate mucho! Besos!

_Besos enormes! Las quiero mucho!_

_Su servidora (y firme candidata para ser internada en un hospital psiquiátrico...),_

**+Terry Moon+ **


	7. Déjate Llevar

**Camino a la Perdición**

****

Autor: Terry Moon

_Género: Drama / Romance_

_Personajes Principales: Hermione / Draco_

_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_Advertencia: PG-13 / T. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

_

* * *

_**Camino a la Perdición**

_Capítulo 7.- Déjate Llevar_

Las noches otoñales en Hogwarts siempre resultaban tranquilas y apacibles. No se tenía que soportar el intenso calor y la leve brisa que corría por sus locaciones aliviaba a todo el que fuese acariciado por ella al pasar. Sin embargo, en determinadas situaciones, la calma que la naturaleza nos ofrece no es suficiente para apaciguar los ánimos, y eso lo sabían los dos prefectos que estaban en el cuarto piso.

Él, porque estaba demasiado ensimismado en lo que estaba haciendo; infundiéndole miedo a la chica, a su presa. Oliendo el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba el pequeño cuerpo juvenil, sintiendo la respiración agitada y los leves temblores que provenían de la chica que tenía cerca de él, atrapada en uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro acariciaba la tersa mejilla. Sus ojos penetraban en los de ella dándole a entender que era él quien estaba al cargo de la situación y sus labios rozaban los rojizos de la joven, en busca de un acercamiento más profundo que no se animaba a realizar; pero que le estaba resultando muy tentador.

Ella. Ella se estaba perdiendo en ese mar gris que se ofrecía ante sus ojos. Exploraba aquella mirada buscando respuestas a la situación. Su cuerpo mostraba el nerviosismo y el temor que sentía, la delataba; y odiaba que no le respondiese a sus pensamientos, y que sí lo hiciera a las caricias del muchacho. A pesar de su creciente molestia e incomodidad, sin mencionar la rabia; creía estar disfrutando de esa cercanía a la que tanto había estado rehuyendo. Su autocontrol se debilitaba, debilitándola a ella; haciéndola cavilar, empujándola a ceder ante esos finos labios que apenas tocaban los suyos.

"Dime Granger¿Qué vas a hacer?" –Preguntó él nuevamente, interrumpiendo el corto lapso tiempo en que ambos permanecieron callados y perdidos en las sensaciones encontradas y en los pensamientos confusos surgidos.

"Suéltame..." –Logró decir ella con un hilo de voz. No entendía por qué no le podía insultar, y por qué no quería separarse de él.

"No quiero... No te voy a soltar."

"¿Por qué?" –Preguntó temerosa.

"Porque sí te suelto, vas a ir con McGonagall y me vas a delatar. Y no soy tan tonto como para permitir eso. Además... ¿Nunca nadie te ha dicho que eres hermosa?" –Le susurró esto último al oído con voz terriblemente seductora, pero igualmente fría y áspera.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la columna espinal de la joven. Demasiados nerviosos, demasiada rabia contenida, demasiado desconocimiento de sí misma. '_¿Ceder o no ceder?_'

"Malfoy..." –Murmuró ella. –"Por favor, suéltame." -Pidió como un niño a punto de largase a llorar.

"¡Ah...! Con que sabes pedir _'Por Favor'_, _Sangre Sucia_... Eso te hace mucho más apetecible..." –Le musitó mirándola a los ojos y acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Sus alientos se mezclaban y el ritmo de las respiraciones de ambos contrastaban demasiado. Ella lo hacía agitadamente, nerviosa por la cercanía del slytherin, rabiosa por no hacer nada; él con normalidad, no por nada sabía controlarse aunque por dentro deseaba más que nada entregarse a ese deseo que lo estaba consumiendo cada vez más. Probar el _Fruto Prohibido_, fundirse en ese sabor desconocido de los labios de ella, conocer las caricias de sus besos que probablemente no habían sido otorgadas a nadie.

Demasiado lento fue el acercamiento, o al menos eso le pareció a él. La agonía de poseer sus labios, robarle un beso, era demasiado grande. Es por eso que cuando por fin se juntaron creyó haber encontrado el cielo mismo. Y tal vez empezar a arder en el mismo infierno.

Y tan inmóvil como estaba, Hermione sintió los labios fríos de Draco sobre los suyos. Hacían presión, se movían con voracidad, como queriendo arrancárselos. Era un beso violento, y peor aún¡Era su primer beso!. Se sentía violada, privada de libertad, asfixiada, incapaz de actuar. Se sentía miserable por no poder hacer nada ante lo que estaba haciendo la serpiente; se sentía sucia porque estaba permitiendo que el hurón la besara, y de esa manera la conociera más; más que ningún otro chico, más que ninguna otra persona. Su cabeza era un desastre total. Demasiadas contradicciones. Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su cuerpo de lo agitado y rápido que latía. Y sin embargo, con tantas cosas en mente, con tantas emociones en su alma y en su cuerpo; hizo lo que menos esperaba hacer: Responder a ese juego extraño, macabro y violento que el rubio había comenzado.

Los movimientos de ella no se podían comparar con los de él. Sus labios se movían en forma lenta, tratando de escapar a las mordidas de los dientes, tratando de seguirle el ritmo a los furtivos de él. Evitando que la lastimasen, besaba inexpertamente, pero mejorando a medida que el tiempo transcurría; ese breve tiempo desde que la intromisión había comenzado.

_Sorpresa_. Esa es la palabra para describir como quedó Draco Malfoy cuando su víctima "_aceptó_" su accionar. No lo podía creer, más no quería parar y ponerse a pensar por qué eso estaba ocurriendo. Sin duda alguna, ella jamás había besado a alguien; pero haciendo honor a su título de "_La Bruja Más Inteligente de Hogwarts_" aprendía rápido. Tan tímidos eran los primeros besos de ella, y tan velozmente le fue siguiendo el ritmo que se sintió satisfecho. Estaba logrando que la _Sangre Sucia_ se rindiera ante él, ante '_Su_' superior. La alegría y el regocijo que estaba experimentando en su interior no la podía comparar con nada. Y sin embargo era consciente de que debía parar pronto. Todo era parte del juego, todo era parte del plan. Seducir, tentar, probar, abandonar y "_volver a la carga_"; hasta que ella se rindiera, hasta que se diera cuenta que él era infinitamente necesario para vivir; hasta que ella lo precisara constantemente y ahí sería cuando todo terminaría. Cuando le destrozaría el corazón, cuando la orillaría a desear nunca haber existido, cuando se diera cuenta que ella no era nada más que un ser insignificante que jamás debería haberse metido con él, bajo ningún concepto.

Lo irónico de la vida es que a pesar de que eres consciente de ciertas cosas, no actúas como deberías, no reaccionas como habías planeado hacerlo, y todo queda nublado por el fluir del momento; por todo lo que nos rodea, por todo lo que nace de nosotros, por los eventos '_inesperados_' que estamos viviendo. No reaccionas. No quieres parar. Necesitas continuar. Y ya nada va a resultar como lo habías pensado, a como lo habías planeado con tanta dedicación, con tanto cuidado. El esquema se viene abajo, esa coraza que habías construido para protegerte se derrumba, y la realidad del momento, de la situación, te golpea de lleno y el juicio se pierde; y sólo logras actuar instintivamente, le haces caso a lo que te dice tu naturaleza. '_Déjate llevar_'.

Una mano pálida y los dedos largos y finos recorrían una espalda temblorosa y cálida, mientras que la otra acariciaba un rostro suave y terso tratando de grabarse cada centímetro de esa piel, cada poro. Y ambas acercaban a la gryffindor hacia el cuerpo del slytherin; las distancias se acortaban, la cercanía entre ambos era imperiosa.

Los brazos juveniles y frágiles de la castaña se liberaron del abrazo posesivo, para rodear una cintura y tomar una nuca en busca de una profundización del momento, del acto incorrecto que los estaba arrastrando hacia lo prohibido.

Así como estaban, tan cercanos el uno del otro, tan perdidos en las caricias furtivas e inconscientes; la necesidad de respirar se volvía mayor. Sus alientos no podían compensar el aire puro que sus pulmones reclamaban con más y más insistencia.

Con decirles que cuando sus bocas se separaron, sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo del otro, tal vez para no caer, tal vez para no separarse; la respiración de ambos estaba agitadísima y los temblores sacudían sus cuerpos; creo que no necesito explicarles nada. Así como estaban, rodeados y protegidos por el manto de la oscuridad que nos cobija en la noche, sostenidos por una pared fría y sin romper ese abrazo en el que se habían sumido tan inesperadamente; las miradas de ambos se encontraron en un contacto demasiado intenso, demasiado profundo. Parecían dos completos extraños que se veían por primera vez, dos personas que trataban de conocer a la otra con sólo ese toque, con sólo mirarse; como tantas otras veces ya lo habían hecho. Porque la realidad era que siempre los dos se habían estado observando, por mas que se lo negasen una y otra vez. Sino¿qué otra explicación había para que ese juego diera comienzo? Para que, con el correr de los años, la imagen del otro se hiciera más patente en sus mentes; para que, ante el primer encuentro, los deseos despertaran y les atormentaran, haciéndoles pensar que estaban haciendo algo mal, que no era correcto, que no debían; que se fueran obsesionando. Y así eran las miradas que se dirigían, limpias de toda falsedad, libres de todo concepto moral, llenas de ellos mismos y de sus pasiones, cargadas de emociones y sensaciones, que necesitaban ser mostradas al otro urgentemente, porque en cuanto sus mentes los devolvieran a la realidad, la magia del momento se perdería para siempre; se olvidarían del "_Déjate Llevar_" que se había transmitido en los besos y en las caricias que habían tenido lugar hace momentos atrás, y que ambos habían acatado.

Aún inconscientes, todavía perdidos en el otro; los ojos de ambos contemplaban el rostro de su acompañante. La mirada gris, gélida y extrañamente fogosa, observaba la tez ruborizada de la chica, los labios levemente separados y rojizos que había probado, la nariz rodeada de pequeñas pequitas, la forma en que los párpados le privaban por pequeños lapsos de tiempo de los ojos mieles y dulces, acompañados por las largas pestañas, que parecían un abanico en movimiento. Sentía sobre sí el aliento cálido y dulce que salía de la boca que supo hacer suya desde el principio de la ronda. Buscaba alguna imperfección, pero dentro de sí sabía que no había ninguna; y eso nunca lo iba a admitir, muy a su pesar.

Otra mirada, otros ojos, otro cariz observaban el rostro, ahora, rosado de Malfoy. Las cálidas orbes mieles de Hermione le veían y, por primera vez en la vida de Draco, alguien fue capaz de ver en su alma, que se encontraba reflejada en su cara. Le veía tranquilo y a la vez nervioso, porque lo que había comenzado como un beso desenfrenado y violento, se había tornado apasionado y sin más intenciones que las de pertenecer al otro. Los ojos grises ya no le infundían miedo, los encontraba hermosos y cargados de sentimiento, la nariz perfectamente aristocrática, los labios finos y delgados, todavía irritados por el beso, se mantenían semi-abiertos, dejando salir el aliento mentolado de la boca del slytherin; ese mismo aliento que fue suyo en aquel beso inesperado.

Es muy fácil estar así, inmersos en la persona que logra despertar en ti los instintos que creías dormidos, o que simplemente pensabas no tener, con quien hace que todo tu ser se mueva y logra que cambies un momento o sólo cuando estás sólo con ella. Es increíble como los deseos nos controlan y nublan nuestras mentes, cómo les hacemos caso cuando algo nos gusta demasiado; cómo lo prohibido es horriblemente tentador, y una vez que nos aventuramos a conocerlo, a probarlo, no queremos perder esa sensación que nos brindó el tenerlo. Es imposible tratar de describir cómo las pasiones ocultas en nuestro corazón y en nuestra alma se liberan, y nos transforman en otra persona; nos dan valor, nos liberan de los prejuicios, y nos guían por un camino que, conscientes, jamás nos hubiésemos atrevido a recorrer. Cómo nos dejamos llevar por ellos, y lo único que nos importa en ese trayecto que empezamos a recorrer, es la persona que nos acompaña en ese viaje. Pero es duro cuando despertamos, y esa pasión del alma y del corazón, es decir nuestra esencia, es desterrada por la razón, que nos dice '_¡Alto! Esto no está bien_'; porque entonces nos damos cuenta de algo o simplemente volvemos pensar como antes: '_Esto no debió pasar_'. Justamente esto fue lo que ocurrió con Hermione y Draco; la mente los trajo a la realidad, a la realidad donde se detestaban, donde no se soportaban; donde uno debía dominar y el otro resistir; donde uno era frío y el otro cálido, no había punto medio donde se fundieran; donde eran un _Sangre Limpia_ y una _Sangre Sucia_; donde esos deseos debían ser reprimidos por más intensos que fueran; donde ese camino que habían comenzado los llevaría a la perdición.

Draco se alejó abruptamente de la calidez del cuerpo de la prefecta de Gryffindor, dando paso a un escalofrío que lo recorrió ante tan repentina separación, al igual que a la muchacha que lo miraba con consternación. Hermione profirió un grito ahogado; su mente le estaba diciendo que lo que había hecho era completamente opuesto a lo que ella pretendía ser, que había actuado mal. Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, al igual que la primera vez en que Malfoy se había posesionado de ella; se volvía a sentir contrariada y sucia.

El muchacho observó el cambio de expresión que tomaba lugar en el rostro de su compañera. Extrañamente se sentía mal por eso; sin embargo la lucidez volvió a golpear su mente. _¿No era eso lo que estaba buscando? Sí, eso era. _Recuperó su típica postura, altiva y superior ante todo, orgullosa de sí mismo. La sonrisa sarcástica, inconfundiblemente suya, se torció en una media; antes de que por su boca comenzaran a brotar palabras que destilaban veneno.

"¡Vaya, Granger¡Nunca me habría imaginado que tú también me desearas!" Comenzó a burlarse. "En realidad, me estaba extrañando que no te me acercaras y te arrojaras a mis brazos... Como hasta recién." Dijo con ese tono de superioridad y burla que sólo él lograba emitir.

Hermione levantó su cabeza repentinamente, apenas el slytherin había empezado a hablar. Esas palabras la golpearon duramente el orgullo. Ella, que jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy con otros ojos que no fueran para despreciarlo¡lo había besado! Podía sentir a las lagrimas agruparse en sus ojos, queriendo salir cuales ríos; pero las supo contener. Su orgullo de mujer estaba en juego, su dignidad, que sentía estaba perdiendo, también. Sólo pudo mirarlo rabiosa a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que antes le habían parecido cálidos y que ahora estaban igual de fríos a como los conocía, o tal vez más. Su mente operaba rápido para responderle, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su pecho.

"Mira, pequeña Sangre Sucia..." Murmuraba lentamente Draco, poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Hermione, comenzando a acariciar el contorno de los senos de la chica. "Eres hermosa..." Continuaba susurrando. "Y no te voy a negar a ti que te encuentro terriblemente apetitosa. Es por eso que voy a dejar pasar esta ocasión que me hayas tocado." Siseó como una serpiente recorriendo la estrecha cintura de la muchacha.

La ira en el cuerpo de la castaña se había ido expandiendo a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de la serpiente; dándole a la gryffindor fuerza para reaccionar y empujar al slytherin, quien retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de la prefecta. (_N/A: wow! __Nunca usé tantos apelativos para referirme a una persona en una sola oración!_).

"Estúpido" Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos lo miraban rabiosa y herida, y sus pies comenzaban a moverse, alejándola del chico.

Sus pasos nunca habían sido tan ligeros, ni sus pies y piernas se habían movido tan rápido en su vida. El deseo de alejarse del hurón, de refugiarse en algún lugar y echarse a llorar hacían que se trasladara velozmente, sin rumbo alguno, a través de los oscuros pasillos que supuestamente debería estar vigilando. "_¡A la mierda con eso!_"; pensó en cuanto se le vino a la mente. Lo que menos le importaba en ese instante era cumplir con su deber, como siempre lo había hecho; por primera vez quería hacer lo que quisiera sin pensar en las consecuencias. Su corazón latía con vehemencia, amenazando con salir al exterior; su alma estaba quebrada y, su mente confusa y atribulada. "_¿Por qué!_"; otra vez, la misma pregunta de noches anteriores. "_¿Por qué!_", una y otra vez. Y la respuesta... Simplemente no daba con una, muchos supuestos se formulaban, pero nada seguro y concreto a lo que aferrarse, con lo que engañarse tontamente. Porque ninguna de las cosas que le dictaban su naturaleza las aceptaba, no podía ni debía. Ella que siempre había sido una chica que se caracterizaba por pensar antes de actuar, la que siempre medía la trascendencia de sus acciones y las repercusiones de lo que hacía; no podía aceptar nada de lo que ella misma se estaba diciendo. "_Lo disfrutaste. Te dejaste llevar, y lo disfrutaste._". Y la negación era constante en su cabeza, la respuesta de su cerebro se repetía: "_¡No, no, no, no!_".

"_Niña tonta. Niña ilusa_."; gritaba su alma ante la constante negativa en la que se sumía la chica. "_Acéptalo._"

Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al comienzo de las escaleras que la llevarían al tercer piso. Se quedó ahí parada, estática, en el borde. Su mirada se empezó a perder en la oscura distancia que separaban al cuarto piso del inferior, observaban un punto inexistente, y su mente se había vuelto un papel en blanco. Los susurros de su razón habían sido bloqueados, los gritos repetidos de su alma y de su corazón dejaron de escucharse. No había nada en Hermione, sólo el vacío que se abría ante sus ojos, el espacio donde no había un suelo sobre el cual caer, ni un techo que contemplar. La nada se extendía ante ella y su cuerpo pedía a gritos abrazarla, que se aferrase a ella, que se dejara caer en lo profundo de ese agujero negro. ¡Qué idea más tentadora!. Pero, estúpida al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, la gryffindor estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para ponerse a pensar en eso. Sólo podía escuchar lo que algo en ella le decía: "_Déjate caer..._".

* * *

"_Estúpido._" 

Esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza mientras seguía con total parsimonia a la castaña.

"_Estúpido._" ¿Por qué? Lo único que había hecho fue seguir su plan. _'Mentira'_. Mentira que había hecho sólo eso, mentira que no le había gustado que ella le devolviese el beso; Verdad que estaba perdiendo la razón y la cabeza por una '_simple y mugrosa Sangre Sucia'_.

"_Estúpido_.", fue lo único que le dijo ella. Ni siquiera un insulto mayor y más grave, ni un golpe, ni una reacción violenta a su persona. Nada, sólo una palabra que tantas veces había usado su padre para herirle; pero que recién ahora le calaban bien profundo. Porque cuando salían de la boca de su progenitor, nada más hacían que se sintiera herido en el orgullo; pero salidas de la dulce de ella eran otra cosa. No sólo herían su '_enorme_' orgullo, sino también le lastimaban su interior, ese que había aprendido a proteger de todo, ese que creía haber perdido. Habían tocado una fibra sensible de él que creía muerta; sus sentimientos, su corazón, su alma siempre fría y profundamente dormida. Otra vez, "_Estúpido_.". Otra vez: '_¿Por qué?_'.

Había buscado eso, lo había obtenido, estaba haciendo lo que quería¿no?. Entonces¿por qué lo que dijera esa chica lo afectaba, ahora, tanto?.

Estúpido porque sus acciones siempre tenían más consecuencias de las que preveía, estúpido porque, en su afán de fastidiar y de mantener su '_imagen_', lanzaba palabras venenosas sin ton ni son, estúpido porque la había lastimado. Porque esas lagrimas que había visto en los ojos dulces de ella, amenazaban con salir por lo que le había dicho. _¡Sí¡Era un estúpido!_. Y tal vez por eso la estaba siguiendo, la estaba buscando; porque necesitaba ver que lloraba, que sufría para sentirse peor, para hundirse en la miseria que era su vida y de esa manera compensar lo que había hecho. '_Egoísta_'.

Como siempre, se movía como serpiente. Sigiloso y cuidadoso, al acecho de su presa. Tenía la habilidad de ver en la más profunda oscuridad, sus ojos grises brillaban en ella, y la utilizaba para no perder la visión del cuerpo ligero de la muchacha. La vio detenerse en el rellano de las escaleras que iban al piso inferior, y él también se detuvo, manteniendo las distancias; estando lo suficientemente cerca como para contemplarla en el silencio de siempre.

Nada. Ni un movimiento, sólo el subir y bajar del cuerpo por la acción de respirar. El viento que corría por esas horas hacía que la túnica de la chica oscilara de un lado al otro, que sus cabellos se elevaran levemente en el aire; dándole una apariencia casi espectral junto con la luz de la luna que rodeaba su silueta. La encontró hermosa así. Parecía de otro mundo, parecía estar en otro lugar, sólo con él, sólo para él. Vio como su cuerpo se empezaba a balancear de atrás hacia delante, como amagando a hacer algo. No comprendía bien ese ir y venir. Se acercó un poco más, haciendo que sus pasos retumbaran en las antiguas paredes del pasillo, pero el sonido no sobresaltó a la castaña; y eso le sorprendió. ¿Dónde estaba ella ahora¿Por qué no se daba vuelta y lo miraba furiosa y con las mejillas mojadas por las lagrimas?.

Con una creciente preocupación y miedo, vio como Hermione empezaba a ceder a ese ir y venir corporal, cómo su peso iba hacia abajo dejándose caer. Su corazón se sobresaltó y sus pasos se alargaron y volvieron presurosos. Tenía que alcanzarla antes de que comenzase bajar por las escaleras. Sus brazos se estiraron y rodearon la estrecha cintura de la joven. Su pecho estaba agitado por su respiración y el latir acelerado de su corazón. Aferraba el cuerpo de la gryffindor fuertemente temiendo perderla. Todo desde su inconsciencia, desde su irracionalidad. Nada de lo que había estado haciendo tendría sentido después, no lo admitiría. Nada de lo que había estado haciendo desde que ese "_Estúpido_" le llegó profundo, fue obra del Draco Malfoy que él conocía. Todo lo que había estado haciendo desde entonces era el trabajo de su verdadero yo, de ese que le había hecho besar a Hermione con delicadeza, abrazarla y tomar su cuerpo como ancla de salvación; de ese que le había dicho "_Déjate Llevar_".

Sintió algo en sus manos descubiertas que se reunían, cerrando un círculo entorno a la silueta de ella. Una lagrima. Una que sintió suya también por más que sus ojos jamás derramasen una.

Entonces, acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo de ella que estaba estática dejando fluir un río proveniente de sus concavidades, temblando en ese abrazo que la sujetaban y la salvaban de sumirse en la nada. El aliento de él se agolpaba en el cuello largo y blanquecino de ella, los cabellos finos y sedosos acariciaban su mejilla. Y las palabras que salían de los labios del chico ingresaban a sus oídos lentamente, tal y como él las pronunciaba: "_Déjate llevar, Hermione_."

De nuevo esa frase. Se dio media vuelta y miró los ojos que la miraban en forma de súplica. Ella rodeó con sus lánguidos brazos el cuello del slytherin y acercó su boca una de las orejas del muchacho, haciéndole sentir su cálido aliento en la piel pálida que tanto le caracterizaba, haciéndolo estremecer.

"_Déjate llevar, Draco..._"

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Hoolaa! Cómo están tanto tiempo? Espero que bien!_

_Bueno, algunas cosillas._

_1.- Mil gracias por los reviews que me mandaron! Me hizo muy feliz y me puso muy contenta recibir y leer sus opiniones! Muchísimas Gracias! Las adoro!_

_2.- El capi! Estuve una semana entera con ganas de escribirlo! Qué dicha fue la de sentarme enfrente de mi querida _**Pcra**_ y escribir esto que acabaron de leer. Todo lo que sus ojitos vieron y sus cabecitas registraron fue cosa entre planeada y demasiada espontaneidad. Digamos que mi estado de ánimo influyó mucho en el proceso y en el resultado final. Hay tantas cosas que quise poner, que no sé si me salieron bien o no; pero espero que a ustedes les haya gustado como quedó. Yo estoy particularmente satisfecha con el resultado. No esperaba poder escribir tanto (bah... lo que es _'tanto'_ para mí, a comparación de otros fics es corto, pero bueno... Hago lo que puedo). La tarde del domingo 10/04/05 me la pasé escribiendo, y hoy, lunes 11/04/05, termino con el capi. Ay! Qué dicha! Jajajaja! Me entienden? Seguro que no_**... T.T**

_3.- Eh... No sé que más... Tal vez decirles gracias por leer, dejar reviews y tener la paciencia suficiente como para esperar a que siga este fic. Sí, Gracias, por seguir leyendo esto! Y a ver qué opinan de este capi! Jejeje... No crean que las cosas van a ser así de románticas siempre; no le queda muy bien a la historia. No va con los personajes que quiero ustedes imaginen. Digamos que esta vez, mi vena romántica salió a flote; dándome la oportunidad de comenzar la historia con más fuerza que antes. Dejen Review! Jejeje... Nunca me canso de pedirlo..._

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Hola Pipu (o prefieres que te llame por tu nombre?)! Cómo estás? Jejeje... Sip, soy argentina, de la provincia de Buenos Aires y si voy a las especificaciones no termino más. Digamos que vivo cerca de lo que se conoce como Capital Federal. Wee! Gracias por lo de "ESPECTACULAR"! Jejeje... Me sonrojo! Y también gracias por el saludo de cumpleaños! Otros besazos para vos también! Y bueno... No sé si hubo el tipo de acción que esperabas, aunque para ello no falte tanto, pero como ves estos están soltando sus instintos... Jejeje... Y una cosita más. Ánimos con el fic! Me gusta mucho, y sé que lo que logres me gustará.

Ánimos! Cuídate! Besotes enormes-enormes para vos!

**Yasel-Jenny-Jade-Romula Lupin:** Hooolaa! Wow! Recibir reviews de una escritora tan buena como tú es un GRAN HALAGO! Me sorprendí mucho al ver que habías dejado uno en cada capi, que todos tu comentarios son buenos. Me sonrojé mucho! Contestando algunas cositas que me has dicho: Sí, escribo cosillas subiditas de tono; pero cuando es necesario. Tampoco es cuestión de abusar de esas cosas, es totalmente absurdo andar poniendo escenas de ese cariz porque sí. Con respecto a la actitud de Hermione, aquí te puedas dar una idea de porqué actúa de esa manera. Con el paso de los capis ya se irá viendo más... Y los pensamientos nocturnos son los mejores! Jajaja! En lo particular me gusta mucho pensar por la noche, cuando todo está tranquilo y en silencio, pero es horriblemente molesto cuando quieres dormir.

Otra vez, muchas gracias por pasarte por el fic! Espero tenerte de nuevo por aquí! Cuídate mucho y muchos besos!

**SraMalfoy:** Hola linda! A ti también muchas gracias por el review! Jejeje... Me gusta dejar las cosas 'picando', sólo para darle intriga a la cosa que es este fic. Me encanta ser mala! Muajajaja!

Okis, aquí tienes la actualización y me dices que te pareció, si? Cuídate mucho, y besos grandes!

**Daniela:** Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por los comentarios! De verdad que me cuando me dicen esas cosas no me lo puedo terminara de creer. Bueno, aquí esta la continuación! Espero que la hayas disfrutado! Kisses for you too!

**Rachel radcliffe** Bienvenida a ti también! Wee! Con el "Fantástica" y el "you're the best" me has hecho quedar cual tomate o cabello Weasley! No me creo ninguna de las dos cosas, pero me halagas/. Espero que el Malfoy de este capi no te haya decepcionado; pero no será siempre así, eh! No fastidias, todo lo contrario. Contenta de que te haya tomado la molestia de leer y de dejar review, otro no vendría nada mal! Jejeje... Que hayas disfrutado de la continuación! Besos!

**Pachita:** Bienvenida! (no me canso de decirlo!). Contenta de que te hayas metido tanto en la historia y de que de haya gustado! Espero que el capi fuera de tu gusto. A ver que opinas! Besos!

**Patty:** Bienvenida! Me encuentro bien, y tú? Gracias por preguntar. La pasé muy bien en mi cumple, estuve con amigos del colegio y con los de toda la vida (mmm... Eso sonó a vieja... No lo soy!). Y bueno, como ves, problemas, muchos digamos, no tuve. Sólo la falta de tiempo. Aquí tienes la continuación, y espero que también te haya gustado! Gracias por leer y dejar review! Besos!

**Mariana:** Hola preciosa! Cómo has estado! Bueno, como siempre totalmente feliz de recibir review tuyo! Jejeje... Como habrás visto, Herm no se la pasó tan mal en la primera ronda; según por donde lo miremos, claro está. Y la escena con Terry Boot... Bueno, quería poner un poquito de humor a la historia y fue eso lo que se me ocurrió. A mi también me parece muy bien que en DCAO se practique la lucha corporal, porque da destreza. Debo confesar que la idea no es original, sino que la saqué de un fic que de Yasel "El Cielo en tus ojos". Y bueno, no es que Hermione se haga la difícil siempre, es sólo que... Ya verás! Jejeje...

Espero que el capi te haya gustado! Y te digo que ya me acostumbré a recibir reviews tuyos, así que me dejas uno, eh! Jejeje! Cuídate montones, linda! Besos, besazos, grandes-grandes!

**Lara** Hola Linda! Cómo estás?

Respondiendo a tus planteos:

1.- No, no me llegó tu review T.T. De verdad que ff a veces fastidia. El capi anterior me quedó con un formato horrible y todo porque no me dejaba subir el documento de Word. Pero bueno, el último, como vez, si me llegó. Como te dije, ya te agregué al msn de yahoo pero no me apareces. T.T. Espero que se solucione pronto eso.

2.- Como soy yo la que escribe (Conciencia: Ególatra! Yo: **¬¬'**), tengo permitido dejarlas con la intriga y así 'forzarlas' a leer lo que sigue, no? Tu me entiendes, verdad? Jejeje... También muchas gracias por la felicitación de cumpleaños!

Me sonrojas! Te confieso que este fic está inspirado, entre otros tantos que me han gustado, en "El Orgullo de un Malfoy"; así que eres una de mis grandes referentes a la hora de escribir. Por lo que me apena que me digas tantas cosas bonitas. ! Gracias! Los pensamientos de Herm son terriblemente fundamentales para el fic, pero no digo más... A ver si todavía cuento todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza!

Jajaja! Tu último comentario me hizo reír! Parece que somos muchas las que tendremos que darnos una vuelta por el hospital psiquiátrico.

Una cosita más que me olvidé de decirte en el review que te dejé¡Muy corto el capítulo!. Aunque hay veces en que los de transición salen así¿no?

Cuidate mucho preciosa! Besotes enormes! Y nos estamos leyendo, si?

**Sabela:** Bienvenida! Weee! Todos tus comentarios me dejaron roja-roja! Muchas gracias por ellos, de verdad que me pone contenta que te haya gustado y que lo encuentres así de bueno, además de que te hayas enganchado con él. Espero no decepcionarte en los que vienen, y no haberlo hecho con este. Aquí tienes la continuación! Otra vez, Gracias! Cuidate mucho! Besos!

_Habrán visto que le cambié el nombre al capi. Sencillamente me pareció más acorde el que tiene ahora, del que tenía planeado. A ustedes que les parece? Le quedó bien?_

_Bueno, me voy a dormir. Me caigo del sueño!. Igualmente, esto lo escribo el lunes, pero seguro que el capi está arriba en unos días. (Benditos Sábados! v)._

_Espero poder entregarles un nuevo capi en dos semanas como mucho, porque no tengo idea de lo que pondré en él. Así que paciencia, por favor!_

_Saludos, besos, abrazos, cariños y millones de gracias por leer, a mis queridas lectoras (todas, las que dejan review y las que leen en el anonimato)!_

_Su servidora (firme candidata a entrar a un hospital psiquiátrico y al borde de caer del sueño sobre el teclado);_

**+Terry Moon+ **


	8. Como Dos Extraños

**Camino a la Perdición**

****

_Autor: Terry Moon_

_Género: Drama / Romance_

_Personajes Principales: Hermione / Draco_

_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_Advertencia: R / M. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

**

* * *

****_Camino a la Perdición_**

_Capítulo 8.- Como dos extraños_

Esa noche parecía que jamás fuese a acabar, daba la impresión de ser eterna. Eterna en sus mentes y que estaría siempre presente en sus memorias. Nada de lo ocurrido era normal, nada aparentaba tener sentido; todo era tan distinto a lo que en el día a día demostraban ser, que si alguien hubiese estado allí, esa persona hubiera pensado que estaba imaginando cosas. Después de todo, _¿Cómo era posible que un gryffindor y un slytherin estuviesen abrazados en plena noche, solos?_ Y mucho menos posible, que **_esos_** dos lo estuviesen. Porque hasta donde se sabía y conocía, ellos dos eran enemigos, no se soportaban, se detestaban; y cada encuentro que tenían acaba con insultos y promesas de venganza. Entonces, _¿Cómo¿Por qué?_.

Tal vez ni siquiera ellos tenían la respuesta, ni la tendrían en mucho tiempo. Lo único que conocían y sabían en ese momento era que se necesitaban, y mucho. Un bote salvavidas, un nuevo aire, otro respiro, la sangre de la vida, la esencia del ser; todo eso veían y creían encontrar en el otro en aquel instante. Todo eso se estaban transmitiendo en un nuevo abrazo que los mantenía unidos por segunda vez en la noche.

Lentamente las manos de Draco acariciaban la temblorosa y pequeña espalda de Hermione, consolándola, recibiendo la tibieza de ella, queriendo retenerla en sus brazos hasta que perdiera la cordura. Realmente se estaba preguntando cómo podía él estar abrazando a una persona como _ella_, una _Sangre Sucia_, una _Gryffindor_. Por qué se sentía tan a gusto de esa forma, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, como si toda su vida la hubiera tenido de esa manera, como si ella representara la parte de él que siempre negaba tener y que ocultaba desde que aprendió que los Malfoy no demostraban sus sentimientos ni siquiera entre ellos, ni mucho menos ante los demás. ¿_Por qué_?. Sólo entendía y sabía que no quería que ella se perdiera en esa oscuridad y en esa nada a la que estuvo a punto de arrojarse, no deseaba que dejase de vivir y lo dejara solo en este mundo. Siempre había sido egoísta, pero nunca tanto. _Ella_ le pertenecía. _Ella_ era suya, para maltratarla, para humillarla, para insultarla, para hacerle sentir mal, para... odiarla en silencio por despertar esos sentimientos y sensaciones en él, para abrazarla en noches como esas, para besarle los dulces y suaves labios dulces que le sabían a la gloria y al infierno mismo. Toda ella, sólo para él para nadie más. Lo comprendía muy bien, lo había aceptado desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No en vano la molestaba constantemente, para que ella le notara; no en vano la observaba para cerciorarse de que nadie más se le acercaría a excepción de Potter y Weasley; no en vano había ideado su plan, para acercarse más ella y reclamarla como suya cada noche que estuvieran juntos. ¿_Cuándo_?. No lo sabía. Tal vez en tercero cuando le golpeó; tal vez en cuarto, al verla tan distinta a como lucía usualmente; tal vez la noche en que sus hormonas se descontrolaron y tomaron control de él para acariciarla de forma lasciva. ¡_Qué le importaba, en ese momento, el cuándo y el por qué_! Ahora la tenía, era suya; y así se aseguraría de que fuese así desde aquel instante.

Hermione se sostenía en los brazos del buscador de Slytherin, era su soporte pues su piernas se sentían muy débiles como para aguantar su ligero peso, era su ancla a tierra. Le debía la vida ahora, y se sentía aterrada y agradecida a la vez por ello. En su maraña de pensamientos, era conciente de que el muchacho querría, tarde o temprano, su recompensa y le costaría muy caro; y otra parte de ella le decía que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él la había salvado por algo más que obtener un beneficio. _¿A cuál creerle¿A cuál ignorar?_ Se encontraba muy cansada como para razonar tal dilema, lo único que quería era permanecer así, en la calidez de ese abrazo y caer dormida en los brazos del Príncipe de Slytherin. Su respiración se fue acompasando y de sus ojos dejaron de salir lagrimas. Podía sentir el aliento de Draco en su cuello como una suave caricia, podía oler el aroma del chico que la abstraía de su cordura, podía sentir esa toque en su espalda que le hacían estremecer ligeramente; y también podía sentir como su alma y su corazón gritaban por probar de nuevos esos finos y sedosos labios.

Él sintió como la cabeza de ella abandonaba la cuenca entre su cuello y su hombro, y como su rostro de levantaba vergonzosamente, teñido de rojo por el llanto y la falta de aire que le provocaban los hipidos, para mirarlo de nuevo con esa mirada tan tierna y dulce que había conocido minutos atrás. Creía poder perderse en esos ojos mieles y ribeteados marrones, ver más allá y conocer el alma de la gryffindor. Desconocía a esa voz que le decía _'Draco, la quieres, la deseas, la necesitas.'_, más admitía que tenía mucha razón. La misma que tenía la voz interior de Hermione que le murmuraba palabras similares, que hacía que acercara su rostro al de él, mirándolo fijamente a esas orbes grises que le encantaban y la sumían en un extraño hechizo, y que sus labios se abrieran ligeramente dejando escapar un suspiro anhelante.

"Draco..."- Murmuró la chica con voz ronca, provocándole al chico una corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. – "Gracias."

Y después de eso, unió sus labios a los de él, otra vez; pero con distinta intención. Quería demostrarle su agradecimiento, expresarle sus sentimientos en ese contacto íntimo, únicamente de los dos. Despacio acariciaba la boca del chico, quien luego de salir de su asombro, respondió el beso.

'_Gloria_'. Sus alientos chocaban, se mezclaban. La menta con la fresa, el sabor fresco con el sabor dulce sin llegar a empalagar. La lengua de él acarició el labio inferior de ella pidiendo permiso, el cual obtuvo rápidamente; no sólo él necesita más, ella también. Se conocían, se recorrían, luchaban, jugaban, bailaban en las concavidades del otro. Ninguno desistía, ninguno se podía detener; _¿Para qué?._ Se tenían el uno al otro como jamás se lo hubieran imaginado. Era un beso verdadero; de la clase que nunca olvidarás, que te quedará grabado en la memoria, que revivirás antes de dormirte, cada vez que recuerdes a la persona que te lo dio, que sentirás que te quema los labios con tan solo pensar en él. Ese que sabes que te dieron con todo el amor y la dulzura del mundo que haya existido y vaya a existir. Se sentía como el primero, y en cierta manera lo era para los dos.

Para él, que su primer beso y los consiguientes solo fueron maneras de llegar a algo más, ganas de quitarse el apuro que sentía; este era completamente diferente, distinto, nuevo. Había escuchado a algunas chicas cómo se sentían cada vez que él las besaba, pero jamás lo sintió para sí. Todos los besos que había dado antes, robado ó arrancado, no significaron nada para él, eran vacíos y carentes de sentimientos. Fríos, como él. Sin embargo, este... Este era _**el** 'Primero'_. No sólo su cuerpo estaba reaccionando, sino también su interior, algo en él se movía con gran velocidad y le hacía sentir extraño, como si algo dormido despertándose, como un sueño hecho realidad. Sencillamente estaba embriagado en y de esa nueva caricia. Jamás habría imaginado que el besar a alguien podía cuasar tanto en él; ternura, de la que creía carecer, pasión y deseo de que nunca acabase.

Para ella era algo desconocido. Draco la había besado antes esa misma noche, pero no se había sentido así; ni siquiera cuando la violencia despareció y se tornó en una delicadeza extrema. Para ella que jamás en su vida había besado, y que descubría que podría acostumbrarse a hacerlo si cada vez que lo hiciese se sintiera de esa forma, que no se dejaba llevar por ningún impulso por más intenso que fuera; era inédito en y para ella. Como toda chica, había imaginado que su primer beso lo daría estando enamorada y, que cuando lo hiciera, se sentiría tal y como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Pero no estaba enamorada, sin embargo se encontraba bien consigo misma y con lo que recorría su cuerpo entero. Su estómago parecía vacío y a la vez lleno de mariposas, su corazón esta aceleradísimo y desbocado con ese palpitar tan fuerte. Definitivamente, se sentía como nunca lo había hecho.

Las manos de Draco recorrían la pequeña espalda de ella. Sus manos le quemaban ante el contacto de la calidez de la chica, y sin embargo no quería dejar de tocarla y de sentirla tan cerca de él. Subía y bajaba, acariciaba cada centímetro; y se aventuraba a más. La cintura tan estrecha que sabía podía rodear con un brazo (lo que, por cierto, hizo), tan delineada y perfecta que le provocaba tenerla así siempre, las caderas curvas, sugerentes y bien formadas que daban una tentadora introducción al trasero redondo y firme de la gryffindor. Toda ella era una oda a la perfección, toda ella le pertenecía en ese instante. Y así se aseguraría de que fuese _siempre_.

La mano que tenía libre fue introduciéndose por la abertura lateral de la túnica de la prefecta. Sus dedos hacían contacto con la tela de la falda, que indudablemente le llegaba a media pierna. Lentamente, pero con gran deseo, fue acariciando el muslo derecho y subiendo hasta llegar al borde de las bragas de la muchacha. _¡Dios!_ Nunca se habría imaginado que estaría deseando tanto poseer a la castaña como ahora.

Hermione estaba absorta, aunque también sorprendida. Draco la tenía abrazada por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con la mano del otro la acariciaba por completo. Ella no se quedaba atrás. Con timidez, rozaba la ancha espalda del slytherin y lo acercaba más hacia ella. El aroma que entraba por su nariz la embriagaba y le hacía perder la cordura. Se aventuró a más. Con una mano en la nuca, la otra se introdujo por debajo de la túnica. Ahora sólo la camisa del chico la separaban del contacto con la piel. Quemaba el deseo, sucumbía ante la pasión develada, se perdía en el placer encontrado. Sintió como él acariciaba su pierna, y emitió un pequeño gemido entre besos. Ese chico sí que sabía cómo y dónde tocar a una muchacha. Podía sentir como la mano grande y delicada se frenaba ante el comienzo de sus bragas, y como unos dedos temblorosos amagaban con ir más lejos. Nuevamente, gimió; pero esta vez detuvo el beso y separó un poco su cabeza de la del muchacho. Él la miró atónito, interrogante. '¿_Por qué había detenido ese beso?_'. Ella también lo miró a los ojos y separó sus labios dejando salir el aire de su boca, que golpeó el rostro de Draco y le llenó los pulmones. '_Dulce_'. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras buscaba las palabras exactas, no quería arruinar el momento diciendo cualquier cosa. Él la contemplaba expectante, esperando una respuesta a la muda pregunta. '_Tortura_'. El silencio lo estaba matando, necesitaba que le explicara por qué había acabado con la caricia que se estaban brindando.

"Te deseo..."- Susurró lentamente mirándolo a las orbes grises teñidas de pasión, que tomaban una expresión de sorpresa pero también de suficiencia. Entonces la volvió a besar, más pasionalmente, sin contenerse.

"Yo también te deseo, Hermione..."- Le confesó entre besos. La había llamado por su nombre por segunda vez en la noche, por segunda vez en su vida. Eso significaba un acercamiento muy íntimo, muy personal entre los dos.

Ella sonrió mientras él acariciaba sus labios con la boca mentolada. _'Hermione...'. 'Draco...'_, pensó ella al tiempo que él la arrimaba a la pared y la encerraba entre ella y su cuerpo.

Sus respiraciones se agitaban a medida que la pasión tomaba control de ellos. El deseo que los estaba consumiendo era demasiado fuerte como para detenerlo. Sus manos se exploraban tanto como la longitud de sus brazos se los permitían.

Draco, que no había apartado su mano de las caderas de Hermione; introdujo sus dedos en la prenda íntima de la castaña. Los bellos suaves y rizados, primero; luego los labios del secreto. Finalmente, la flor. Despacio y con delicadeza acariciaba el interior húmedo, sus dedos se movían en forma circular ampliando la abertura, que se dilataba más y más.

Ella sólo sentía y se entregaba a él. A las manos y dedos expertos que le hacían apreciar cosas y sensaciones totalmente desconocidas y nuevas para ella, que la llenaban y le hacían sentir obnubilada. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de sus cuerdas vocales. Se estaba excitando, y podía sentir la del muchacho en su entrepierna. De un salto rodeó la cintura de Draco con sus piernas, extrayendo bruscamente los dedos de su secreto, y con sus brazos tomó posesión del cuello blanquecino. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sobre el miembro erecto del muchacho, frotándose en él; mientras la lengua del chico se encargaba de explorar la piel que dejaba a la vista con la túnica y la camisa a medio descubrir.

Draco, en un arrebato, tomó a Hermione de las caderas y la empujó con fuerza contra la pared, par a que se sostuviera un poco de ella mientras que él le quitaba las bragas. Las manos de la gryffindor se metieron debajo de la túnica del chico y tocaron la hebilla del cinturón , desatándolo; pasando al botón y luego cierre del pantalón. Podía sentir el miembro duro y largo cada vez más cerca de su vagina. Estaba nerviosa, más esos mismos nerviosos se olvidaban cuando él besaba su cuello y tocaba sus senos con sus pezones erectos, denotando su excitación. Separó, por un momento, una de sus manos del cuello y tomó el pantalón y los bóxer de él para bajarlos. Culminada su tarea, volvió a tomar el masculino hombro.

Se besaban, se aferraban al cuerpo del otro, se exploraban. Se necesitaban con urgencia, querían sentirse lo más cerca posible y pronto. Él levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos mieles de ella. Tenía una interrogante en ellos; rara vez la tenía. No quería profanar el cuerpo de su, ahora, amante. La castaña comprendió, y en forma de respuesta le plantó un beso apasionado. De esta manera, Draco posó uno de sus brazos debajo del trasero de la chica y la elevó un poco. Ella se recostaba contra la pared y separaba un poco más sus piernas. Rodeándolas en la cintura y cadera del chico. Él, antes que nada, volvió a introducir dos de sus dedos para prepararla; ni remotamente tenía la idea de lastimarla, sólo de hacerle sentir lo que nunca creyó llegaría a sentir, hacerle experimentar placeres inimaginables en su vida. _Él_ necesitaba sentir todo eso. _Él_ necesitaba tener eso... _con ella_.

Sentía como un torrente bajaba de su cuerpo y salía de él. Su primer orgasmo. ¿Así sentía? Como si todo lo bueno estuviese en su plenitud, como si no existiese nada más que esa sensación única y placentera que recorría todo su cuerpo, tensándolo y a la vez aliviándolo. Se sonrojó, y a él le encantó. Verla de ese modo le encendía más.

Ya no aguantaba más, la quería suya. Lentamente fue introduciendo su miembro en el cuerpo de ella mientras besaba castamente el rostro de la joven como forma de tranquilizarla. Notó la tensión del cuerpo de su amante, y decidió que no era tiempo aún de continuar por más loco y desenfrenado que fuese ese impulso. Ella mordía su labio inferior, como tratando de aplacar el dolor que sentía, y cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Sintió los labios de Draco en la comisura de los suyos y corrió su rostro de forma que se encontrasen. Lento, tranquilo, apaciguador. Otra sensación. '_Placer_'.

De repente ya no dolía, ya no lastimaba; todo lo contrario, se sentía bien y consolador. Apaciguador del deseo. Empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás, haciendo que el miembro del chico se adentrase más en ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al notar el compás de Hermione. Él le siguió el ritmo.

'_Plenitud_'. Eran uno. Eran el ancla del otro. Ella aferrada al cuello, él a la cintura. Los movimientos se aceleraban y tornaban frenéticos. Los besos eran formas de acallar los gemidos y gritos de placer que se desprendían de sus bocas, que salían desde lo profundo de sus seres.

¿Cómo explicar lo que estaban experimentando? Si dijera que era como ver por primera vez el amanecer en la playa, mientras las cálidas olas mojan tus pies, y sientes como todo el mundo se abre ante ti, y no hay nada más que tú y ese océano¿entenderías? O si dijese que era como miles de descargas eléctricas que, lejos de lastimarte, te invaden el cuerpo y te provocan millares de cosas. O como cuando contemplas el cielo nocturno y te sientes parte de ese inmenso e infinito universo. ¿Sí¿Comprendes? Supongo que no hay palabras para describir lo que sentían en ese momento en el que la cuestión de sangre no existía, en el que no había rivalidades entre casas, en el que sólo eran Hermione y Draco, dos jóvenes que descubrían por primera vez el sentido de hacer el amor, aunque admitirlo les llevara mucho más tiempo.

Se venía, y ella también. Con la rapidez y fuerza de las últimas embestidas, sintió correr fuera de sí ese líquido blancuzco, que se resbalaba entre su miembro y las paredes húmedas de ella. También como otra sustancia mojaba sus testículos y la cavidad vaginal se cerraba, atrapando a su miembro en ella.

Se miraron. Se vieron. Se encontraron. Se besaron tierna y dulcemente. Despacio salió de ella. Lento, se desprendió de la cadera del chico. Fuerte, se abrazaban. No había palabras, sólo la semi-conciencia de lo que habían hecho.

Draco se arrodilló ante Hermione y tanteando el suelo encontró la prenda íntima que le había quitado. Acarició las pantorrillas de la chica e hizo que levantase un pie y luego el otro para acomodarle las bragas. Despacio las fue subiendo hasta que el secreto quedó cubierto de nuevo. Una vez erguido besó esos labios rojizos y acorazonados. Ella con una de sus piernas fue elevando los bóxer y pantalón de él. (Años practicando danza tenían que servir para algo¿no?). Con manos temblorosas fue acercando la ropa interior del chico a las caderas y cerrando el pantalón. Le sonrió con la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Definitivamente sentía mucha vergüenza, pero ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

Su pálidas manos tomaron el sonrosado rostro de la castaña, y sus pulgares acariciaban en forma de círculos las coloradas mejillas. Sus ojos miraban directamente a los de ella, devolviéndole esa sonrisa de complicidad y ¿ternura?. Nuevamente se estaba perdiendo en la miel de la gryffindor, de nuevo podía verla tal cual era. Dulce, tierna, apasionada, inocente, tenaz, inteligente, valiente, astuta. Había veces en las que pensaba que podría haber quedado en Slytherin de no ser por el hecho de que era una Sangre Sucia. '_Sangre Sucia'_. Eso era lo que ella representaba para él, todo lo que le habían enseñado a odiar, a llevarlo a querer desterrar a los de su clase del Mundo Mágico. Sin embargo, ante él esa chica ya no era tal cosa; al menos no en ese instante. Acercó su rostro al de ella, y la besó tiernamente, lento para grabarse en su mente la forma y el sabor de esos labios carnosos y rojizos, que se movían a la par de los suyos pálidos y delgados, pero que al contacto se tornaban rosados. Pudo notar como ella cerraba sus ojos, porque las largas y suaves pestañas habían rozado su piel. Como pidiendo permiso, su lengua tocó los labios de la prefecta y esta abrió su boca para darle paso. De nuevo se exploraban, buscando llenarse del aliento del otro, conociendo las paredes de la cavidad, tocando los dientes del otro, bailando sincronizadamente y a la vez frenéticos. ¿Qué importaba si les faltaba el aire? Serían el aliento del otro.

Sin embargo, como siempre sucede, algo los sacó del trance. _Pasos_. Alguien se acercaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Y eso fue suficiente como para que Hermione tomara a Draco de los hombros y lo empujara, y que él retrocediera unos pasos y se alejase.

Realmente es detestable cuando cosas como esa ocurren. Cuando estamos siendo nosotros mismos, cuando en verdad estamos disfrutando de un buen momento, de algo que jamás hubiéramos imaginado; es terriblemente fastidioso ser interrumpido. Pero más lo es cuando se supone que deberías estar vigilando unos pasillos junto a tu enemigo, y en vez de eso le estas besando y has hecho el amor con el. Que te quiten ese momento, que rompan la magia no sólo es molesto sino que hace que la dura realidad te pegue de golpe y muy fuerte. Y así, sus miradas se volvieron duras y atónitas para con el otro. _¿Cómo¿Por qué?_. Lo que habían hecho no era propio de ambos, podrían jurar que los habían encantado o algo por el estilo antes de admitir que todo lo ocurrido fue por deseo y voluntad propia, y que lo habían disfrutado. Las razones tan testarudas de ellos jamás darían por sentado lo que sus esencias le gritaban desaforadamente. '_Lo querías. Lo necesitabas'._

El eco de los pisadas era cada vez más fuerte, lo que significaba que la persona se encontraba más cerca; y no podían permitir que alguien los viese de esa manera. Él con el cabello despeinado, cuando siempre lo traía de forma pulcra y ordenada, con la túnica corrida. Ella con los rizos más alborotados de la normal, la túnica y camisa a medio abrir. No, sería la caída de sus reputaciones.

De repente, sólo eso ocupó sus mentes. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente sobre sus uniformes, sobre sus cabellos, alisando superficies, acomodando mechones; mirando al otro de reojo de forma extraña, como si no se reconocieran... _Como si fuesen extraños_. Mientras recuperaban su postura ante el mundo, mientras exteriormente volvían a ser Malfoy y Granger, Slytherin y Gryffindor, Sangre Pura y Sangre Sucia; en su interior se desataba una intensa batalla... Que debía ser pospuesta, ya que el sonido de los zapatos sobre la roca del suelo se oía muy cerca, apunto de encontrarlos.

"¡Ah¡Ahí están!"- Dijo una voz masculina. Los dos voltearon sus cabezas y se encontraron con la figura del Profesor Snape. '_Inoportuno_', gritaron sus almas (_N/A: Yo también!)._

"¿Qué se le ofrece Profesor?" –Preguntó Draco mirándole a los ojos fríamente.

"Los estaba buscando. Hubo un cambio de planes a última hora, y es hasta ahora que los hemos podido localizar. La ronda de hoy queda suspendida. La realizaremos únicamente los profesores."

"Pero¿Por qué?"- Inquirió la prefecta, temiendo que algo malo hubiera ocurrido.

"Porque mañana la harán."- Respondió de forma cortante el profesor de pociones.

"¿Y podríamos saber el motivo de tal posposición?" –Casi siseó Draco. Snape lo miró duramente, y luego relajó su expresión. Después de todo, se trataba de su alumno estrella¿no?.

"Sí, pueden. Se debe a que mañana por la noche los profesores estaremos en reunión y necesitamos que todos los prefectos se encarguen de hacerla ronda. Ahora, por favor, regresen a sus respectivas Casas." –Dicho esto, el Jefe de Slytherin paso entre medio de ellos y bajó las escaleras.

_Silencio_. Otra vez el silencio les rodeaba, otra vez el silencio les incomodaba. ¡_Maldito silencio_, tan extraño cuando hay tantas cosas por decir, tan inoportuno cuando los corazones gritan y las razones tratan de acallarlos, demasiado perturbador para dos almas inquietas y sedientas de respuestas.

Ahí estaban todavía, en el rellano de las escaleras, contemplándose mutuamente, buscando en la mirada del otro respuestas que podrían obtener de sí mismos, mas no querían aceptar esa verdad tan única y propia que compartían. _'¿Por qué?'_. Porque sí, no había otra explicación. Porque se deseaban, encontraban en el otro la misma pasión que los consumía por dentro, esa pasión que desbordaba sus seres y no encontraba lugar donde ser canalizada, donde se hallase una igual para que se complementaran. _'¿Cómo?'_. Así, de esa manera. Olvidándose de todo, siendo ellos mismos, desatando sus restringidas emociones, perdiendo todo autocontrol, olvidándose de las apariencias y deberes, de quienes se suponían que eran. Así de fácil, así de difícil.

Draco fue el que rompió la conexión entre ellos. Sus ojos que antes parecían estar cubiertos por un manto de dudas y sorpresa, sólo reflejaban nada, estaban tan frío como siempre; tan penetrantes que te helaba el alma si se fijaban en los tuyos. Tal y como le sucedió a Hermione, que sus orbes mieles y dulces aún mostraban su incertidumbre, su miedo, un poco de ese fuego que se había apoderado de ella. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando vio que el slytherin se le acercaba, mirándola maliciosamente y forma lasciva. No tenía lugar a donde correr, temía que si bajaba las escaleras en tal estado cayera irremediablemente en esa nada de la que tanto huía, pero a la que tanto se acercaba más y más. Las manos del buscador se apoyaron sobre la pared, acorralándola; su rostro se acerco al de ella pausadamente. La respiración de la leona se volvió densa y su corazón latía demasiado rápido por el temor que había tomado posesión de su ser.

Como una serpiente, Draco relamió sus labios acariciando también los de Hermione. _¡Cuándo autocontrol estaba necesitando es ese momento para no besarla!_. Sonrió de lado, y movió su cabeza al cuello delicado de la muchacha. Olió su perfume, sintió su suavidad, y besó esa piel tan prohibida para él, como terriblemente tentadora. Podía sentir como ella temblaba, pero no se movía ni lo corría a él. Cuando creyó no aguantar mas así, porque cometería otra locura, alzó su rostro nuevamente y fijó sus grises ojos en los acaramelados de ella.

"Vaya, Granger... Nada mal para una Sangre Sucia, debo decir..."- Le murmuró venenosamente.

Hermione endureció su mirada, más no podía evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a agruparse en sus ojos. Levantó uno de sus brazos dispuesta a golpear al slytherin, pero su intento fue detenido por una mano de él.

"No, no, no... Pequeña..."- Susurró mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro. –"No me vas golpear esta vez... ¿Por qué simplemente no admites que te gustó, eh? Y tal vez, podríamos repetir esto mañana. ¿Qué te parece?" –Le dijo seductoramente, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba la cintura de la prefecta.

"Ni muerta _Malfoy_" –Respondió Hermione temblando de la ira; ira que le dio fuerzas para empujarlo y que retrocediera, dándole oportunidad para alejarse. Pasó por su lado, y se distanció rápidamente de él. Cuando estuvo a una distancia, que consideró, prudente, se volteó para dedicarle una última mirada. –"_Muérete, Malfoy_". –Le dijo duramente, para luego echarse a correr hacia su Sala Común.

Draco se dio vuelta después de escuchar la voz de la castaña, y se quedó observando como su silueta se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche, como se alejaba presurosamente de él. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en cara. Pero, _¿por qué sonreía si en verdad lo único que quería era gritarle a esa Sangre Sucia lo mismo¿Si lo único que quería era ir tras ella y hacerla suya nuevamente?_

"Un Malfoy, es un Malfoy"- susurró. –"Siempre obtenemos lo que queremos... Y tú no vas a ser la excepción... Granger."- Sentenció, antes de girar sobre sus talones y bajar las escaleras que le llevaban a las mazmorras.

Esa noche, en esa ronda, los dos supieron, muy en el fondo, sintieron en sus almas, que no la olvidarían nunca. Habían dejado de ser quienes eran, para convertirse en dos completos extraños ante los ojos del otro; dos completos extraños que se estaban metiendo en un juego muy peligroso, pero que resultaba demasiado atractivo como para no jugarlo. A partir de esa noche, sus tormentos aumentarían, sus deseos no se saciarían, y ellos no volverían a ser los mismos... Por lo menos, cuando estuvieran enfrente del otro.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Terry aparece con un sobretodo y un sombrero que le tapa el rostro, y tímidamente dice:_ -'Hola...' _–Ahora ríe nerviosamente y mirándolos, mientras sus mejillas se colorean un poco-_ '¿Cómo están?' _–Y ahora, gritos y reclamos, juntos con muchas verduras y frutas, son aventados a esa pobre y pequeña figura._

_¿Me extrañaron? Espero qué sí... Me pregunto si después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar (dos semanas se convirtieron en un mes y monedas...), alguien lee todavía esto... _**TT**_. Lo mas probable es que no... Pero bueno¡acá está el capítulo 8! Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que lo escribió por partes, porque la inspiración no venía, y cuando venía... No salía nada bueno. Y este es el resultado. Sé que algunas escenas debieron estar mas detalladas, mejor escritas, y bla, bla, bla... Pero no me salieron, así que: _**Perdón**

_Extrañamente, estoy medio satisfecha, medio insegura de este capi. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? A ver si aprietan ese botoncito que dice '**Go**', y me lo dicen. ¿Eh¿Eh¡¡Por favor! Y los reclamos también son bienvenidos!_

_Lamentablemente, no sé cuándo voy a actualizar de nuevo, a pesar de que tengo varias ideas para el próximo capítulo; pero trataré de no tardarme mucho. Así que, ténganme paciencia. Me hace muy bien recibir sus comentarios y críticas. ¡Ah! **¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior**! Con todos me sonrojé, y no podía creer que les haya gustado tanto. **En serio que miles de gracias**._

**Verónica**: Wola! Bienvenida, entonces! Qué bueno que te hayas animado a dejar un review! Y mejor todavía de que la historia de esté gustando/. Me sonrojas! Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo 8, y disculpa por la demora. Besos!

**SraMalfoy:** Hola guapa! Cómo has estado? Miles de gracias por tu comentario! Que me digan esas cosas me pone roja cual tomate. Y sí, tienes razón en lo del argumento... Jejeje... A ti no se te escapa nada, no? Aún así, espero que sigas leyendo. Espero que este te haya gustado! Besazos para ti también!

**EROL HARUKA:** Hola Lore! Cómo estas? Ay! Gracias ! Msi... Más o menos, en una etapa romántica que me dolió mucho... Digamos que las decepciones son buena inspiración para este fic. Te tuve pegada? Wow! Increíble! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que podría lograr tal cosa, jejeje... Aquí tienes el capi! Espero no decepcionarte! Besos!

**Mariana: H**ola! Si, he estado bien (aunque podría haber estado mejor ¬¬), y qué bueno que tu tmb! Cómo estas? Ayy! Tus comentarios siempre me terminan alegrando! Sí, verás... Draco es una persona compleja, al igual que Herm... Y te habrás dado cuenta de lo cabezas duras que son... Pero, bueno, que le voy a hacer! Realmente espero que el capi no te haya decepcionado (difícilmente creo poder superar al otro, pero... T.T). Besotes enormes!

**Becky: **Hola! Tanto tiempo? Como te ha tratado la vida? Y que bueno que te hayas puesto al día con el fic! Jejeje... Mejor aún que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes la actualización, y trataré de no tardarme tanto. Besos!

**Patty: **Hola! Coincido contigo, lo mejor es pasárselo con amigos. Bueno, genial que te haya gustado el capi anterior, aunque no entiendo como te pudo haber dejado en picada (Terry mala... Muajajajaja!), pero aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado! Ay! Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios! Me sonrojas! Besos!

**Agnes Saeton:** Hola! Bienvenida! De verdad 'magistral'? Vaya! No te imaginas cuanta impresión me hicieron tus palabras... Me quedé sorprendida de que lo hayas encontrada así! Ciertamente, esa es mi meta, pero... que me lo digan! Dios! Miles de gracias! Espero que este capi no te haya parecido muy malo. Besotes grandotes!

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Hola! Y qué bueno que te haya gustado! Jajajaja! Ey! Espero que ahora, estés más relajada y con los horarios acomodados, y que tu amiga se encuentre mejor. También que te el capi te haya gustado (notaste que., al fin, puse esa escena que tanto querías?) y que me dejes un review! Por cierto¿Cómo anda tu fic? Hace rato que no actualizas... Más o menos el mismo tiempo que yo... ¿Qué nos está pasando? Bueno, que esté bien! Cuídate! Besos!

**Sabela:** Hola! Un placer siempre contestarte por aquí! Ah... Gracias! Jejeje... Tantos buenos comentarios se me subes a la cabeza... Y mira, que tal vez coincidamos en el hospital, no? Quien sabe... Ah! Ya me pasé por el fic, y tienes razón: esta muy bueno. (Nota: Lean "Sobre la verdad del niño que vivió", por norixblack). Y me gustaría leer esa cronología... x P! Ah! Espero que la espera (que redundante!) no se te haya hecho eterna y que te haya gustado! A ver que opinas de este, si? Besos!

**Lara**: Hola Hermosa! Cómo estas? Espero que bien! Cómo es eso de que te complicas cada vez mas? Cuando quieras, me cuentas, si? Ah! Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes por el rr, con ese que me dejaste basta; así sé que lo lees. Y... Nada mas! Cuídate mucho! Nos estamos leyendo! Besos!

**Jime:** Loca, aunque vos ni en pedo te metas en la página, como lo leés igual... Gracias! Sabes cuánto me importa tu opinión! A mi tmb me gustan los extremos, aunque me vida sea un vaivén de puntos medios y raros tiempos de extremidades. Love you, girl! Y sabés que contás conmigo siempre!

_Espero encontrarlas /os en el próximo capi de esta historia._

_Las/ os quiero mucho! Cuídense montones! Y millones de besos dulces para cada una de ustedes, que se animas a dejar review o leen en el anonimato! **A todas, Besos y Millones de Gracias!**_

_Su fiel servidora (al borde del colapso por todas las cosas que tiene que hacer y no hace; y firme candidata al hospital psiquiátrico -¡Sí¡Todavía no me internaron!-):_

**-.Terry Moon.- **


	9. Diferentes

**Camino a la Perdición**

_Autor:_ _Terry Moon_

_Género: Drama / Romance_

_Personajes Principales: Hermione / Draco_

_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_Advertencia: PG-13 / T. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Camino a la Perdición**

_Capítulo 9.- Diferente_

'_¡Demonios!_', pensaba la castaña mientras furibunda y acongojada se dirigía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. '_¿Cómo¿Por qué?_', se repetía mentalmente a medida que avanzaba y sus pasos resonaban fuertemente por los pasillos del castillo.

Realmente se encontraba mal, no sabía ni entendía nada. Esa noche, durante la ronda, había perdido la virginidad con nada más ni nada menos que con _¡Draco Malfoy!_. El mismo Draco Malfoy que había hecho de su estancia en Hogwarts insufrible, el mismo que la insultaba cada vez encontraba ocasión (es decir siempre que la veía), el mismo que era el enemigo número 1 de sus amigos y de ella dentro del castillo. El mismo Draco Malfoy que noches atrás le había quitado el sueño, el mismo al que comenzaba a ver con otros ojos muy a su pesar. Sí, era atractivo, pero eso no le quitaba lo desagradable. Sí, sabía como tratar a una chica, pero eso no borraba los malos ratos que le hacía pasar. Sí, era seductor, pero eso no quitaba que fuera una basura como persona. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan dual?. Creía haberle visto ternura en sus ojos, pero en seguida fue desplazada por la típica frialdad de siempre; creía haber presenciado una verdadera sonrisa en su rostro, pero rápidamente fue reemplaza por la irónica y sobrante que le brindaba a todo el mundo. Ese chico era toda una curiosidad. Hermione no terminaba de comprenderlo. Desde que le empezó a llamar 'Sangre Sucia' se había dedicado a observarle y buscar un motivo por el cual la despreciara tanto. Había llegado a la conclusión de que era un Malfoy, después de todo; por más veces que lo haya visto solitario y melancólico en algunos momentos, era un Malfoy. Y como todo Malfoy era frío, seco, arrogante y poseía un sentido de superioridad terriblemente enorme.

_'La pureza de la sangre'_. Un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo al pensar en eso. Si tanto le importaba la pureza¿cómo fue que había tenido relaciones con ella? Ya era sabido que a la hora de las conquistas, el menor de la familia cuyo linaje puro se remontaba a tiempo antiquísimos, no le hacía asco a nada; sin embargo no dejaba de sorprenderse ante el hecho de que se había ensañado con ella. Desde aquella noche, cuando logró despertar en ella sensaciones desconocidas, hasta lo acontecido esa misma, todo, no parecía tener sentido. ¿En qué clase de juego se había metido¿Por qué se había entregado a él sin restricciones¿Por qué su sentido común la había abandonado, para darle paso a un lado desconocido de si misma? Esos planteos, cuestionamientos y preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y en su alma, haciendo que las lagrimas que supo contener ante el hurón salieran libremente de sus, ahora, tristes ojos sin parar.

Se sentía tan miserable y sucia, tan desdichada y rota; que creía que ese dolor en su pecho no se iría nunca. Su interior se contraía ante los recuerdos, ante las evocaciones de las caricias del slytherin, ante la sensación de los finos labios sobre los suyos, ante la memoria de lo que sintió cuando se entregó por completo a él. Más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, esta vez acompañadas de cortos y lastimosos gemidos, provocados por la agitada respiración que estaba sosteniendo. Se había sentido tan bien en sus brazos, para que luego la ilusión y la 'magia' del momento fuera quebrada en miles y miles de pedazos, pedacitos que rasgaban su alma y se clavaban en su corazón como afiladas agujas, punzándola rápidamente, profundamente, llegando tan hondo que el dolor era insoportable.

Estaba cerca de la entrada de su Casa, más no quería entrar ahí y encontrarse con sus compañeros y mucho menos con sus amigos. ¡Qué vergüenza y qué horror si llegaran a descubrir lo que había hecho! No quería imaginarse cómo lo tomarían, tampoco quería que comenzaran a preguntarle el por qué de su estado. No, no quería nada de eso. Deseaba estar sola, ahogarse, hundirse, perderse del mundo el tiempo que le fuese necesario para recuperar la compostura, para ponerse una nueva máscara.

Se detuvo a pocos metros del retrato, lo miró con los ojos nublados y sintió nauseas en su estómago. Definitivamente, lo último que quería por esa noche era enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Necesitaba con urgencia la soledad de la noche, esa en la que tantas veces se había refugiado.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó alejándose de su torre, mientras las lagrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos, pesadas y gruesas, llenas de angustia y desesperación, de desconsuelo y desconcierto, llenas de tristeza. Su vista estaba nublada por ellas, pero eso no hizo que se perdiera en su recorrido, sabía muy bien a donde se estaba dirigiendo, ya se conocía el trayecto de memoria. Tantas veces había ido allí para refugiarse de todo, para relajarse y olvidarse por un momento de sus responsabilidades, de su máscara, y convertirse en una adolescente más, despreocupada y relajada, libre de pensar sobre cualquier cosa (¡Sí hasta de chicos y cómo lucían distraían su mente en esos instantes!). Aún estando hipando y temblando, su paso era seguro y firme, y así llegó hasta el retrato. Pronunció la contraseña y se adentro al Baño de los Prefectos.

Una vez allí, se quitó su túnica y el uniforme. Se acercó a la enorme alberca y giró unos de los grifos, del que comenzó a salir agua caliente con esencias. Una vez que se llenó, se terminó de desvestir, despojándose de su ropa interior y metiéndose en ella. El baño siempre lograba relajarla, era como si el agua limpiara todo su ser y la dejara descubierta por completo, permitiéndole ser ella, dejando que su esencia tomara posesión de ella. Cada vez que se sumergía en esas aguas, los problemas desaparecían, las preocupaciones no existían, el mundo dejaba de existir, y sólo estaba ella y nadie más. Era como si al hundirse, otro mundo se abriera ante ella mostrándole la simplicidad de las cosas, sin necesidad de grandes razonamientos, sólo aceptar lo que estaba allí y tomarlo como parte suya.

Más esta vez nada de eso ocurrió. Quería que el agua que la rodeaba la tragara, que la ahogara, que la hundiera por completo en su pureza. Quería desaparecer por completo en ese mundo que siempre encontraba, pero del que hoy parecía no vislumbrarse ni pizca. Sus lagrimas se confundían con el agua. Sus manos cubrían su rostro, como tratando de que la vergüenza que sentía por si misma no la mirase de frente, temiendo no gustarse nunca más. Ese era uno de sus más profundos temores, no gustarse a si misma. Tanto tiempo le había llevado aceptarse, adaptarse a la idea de que era un bruja, de que era una chica, de que era bonita, de que era inteligente, de que era capaz de muchas cosas, de que era ella y así era, nada más. Tanto tiempo le había llevado gustarse, que por lo ocurrido esa noche temía que eso se perdiese para siempre; que comenzara a odiarse, a lastimarse, a rehuir de si misma; todo por haberse entregado a él, a Draco Malfoy.

Miraba un punto fijo sin ver, ante ella no existía nada, sólo el vacío que se extendía cada vez más, separándola de la realidad. Sentía que se ahogaba, que se consumía por dentro, que caía en el más profundo sin sentido; solamente quería olvidar, poder abrir sus ojos y que nada fuese cierto; que lo ocurrido fuera una horrible pesadilla de la que despertaría y luego no recordaría. Quería, pero no podía. Las marcas en su piel eran la prueba física de que todo había sido cierto, el recuerdo de su frías manos sobre su cálido cuerpo todavía latente, le confirmaban lo que quería negar.

El incontenible llanto, sus gemidos de dolor y tristeza profunda, de decepción a si misma, la sensación de vacío... Su espíritu deshecho y roto, eran las consecuencias que se desataron en su interior.

Estaba agotada, ni las lagrimas ni los gritos, ni los golpes que lanzaba a la pared de la tina borrarían lo acontecido. ¿Qué le quedaba¿Debía seguir en ese patético estado? En parte _'Sí'_, por otra _'No'_. Lo había permitido, había aceptado, lo había querido; ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias¿no?. ¡Cuánta confusión¡Cuánto dolor estaba sintiendo!

Se sumergió, cerrando fuertemente los párpados, sin haber tomado un profundo respiro que luego la ayudase. Despacio, sus ojos fueron descubriéndose. Ver el agua, tan clara, cristalina y pura, le tranquilizaba; le recordaba que alguna vez ella fue de esa manera... pero ya no. Abrió su boca y profirió un sordo grito; nadie lo iba a escuchar. Como un resorte, salió a la superficie poniéndose de pie y abandonó la tina.

No sentía frío, no sentía nada. Con pasos lentos y cortos se dirigió al gran espejo que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la habitación y contempló su reflejo. ¿Qué veía¿Quién era la chica que estaba enfrente suyo? No se reconocía. ¿Acaso tanto había cambiado desde esa misma mañana cuando se vio, una vez vestida con el uniforme, antes de ir al encuentro de sus amigos? Esa chica no era la misma de hace horas atrás, no era más una chica inocente, no era más _'pura'_; era... Diferente. Ante ella se encontraba el reflejo de una mujer recién convertida, inocencia robada y perdida, al igual que el brillo en sus ojos que tanto le caracterizaban, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto en algunas partes por marcas rojizas. Una de sus manos se elevó y llegó hasta la que estaba en su cuello, para luego bajar a la de su pecho, para seguir a la de su pierna derecha... Para llegar hasta su secreto, donde se detuvo. La otra, acariciaba el rostro de esa mujer de mirada triste, de facciones delicadas, de piel medio morena, medio blanquecina, de mejillas rosadas y labios rojizos y carnosos. Y en sus ojos se vislumbraban atisbos de lagrimas que no iba a derramar. Esa mujer la miraba con determinación, no volvería a llorar por aquel slytherin que la había traído al mundo; ya no más. Se volteó, le dio la espalda al espejo y tomó una toalla grande con la cual secarse. Una vez finalizada su labor se vistió y salió del baño.

Al cruzar el umbral de la habitación, sintió como dejaba atrás muchas cosas que habían sido importantes para ella alguna vez, que habían sido parte de ella... Pero que ya no volverían, que ya no serían... Al cruzar el umbral de la habitación estaba dejando atrás a la Hermione niña, y al haberlo cruzado esa niña comenzaba a perderse para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida podía ser realmente graciosamente irónica cuando se lo proponía. Tantas cosas podían llegar a ocurrir o no, otras tantas sucedían y algunas jamás llegaban a ser. Pero de todas las que sí eran, de las que podían ser, esa era la que menos esperaba.

Él, Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin, descendiente de una de las familias cuyo linaje se remontaba a tiempos antiquísimos, había caído ante el encanto de una bruja sangre sucia, gryffindor, y amiga de su enemigo número uno en Hogwarts, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué de todas las chicas que había en el mundo, o simplemente allí, _ella_¿Qué era lo que tenía que lo obsesionaba tanto?. Estaba decido a no dejarse caer en su hechizo, a dominarla, a destrozarla; pero no podía; al menos esa noche todo le había salido mal, o no como esperaba. Si algo era cierto, había puesto en marcha su plan, la había seducido, la había besado... _la había hecho suya_... Y después la trató como lo que le habían enseñado que era, la peor escoria del mundo. Tanto desprecio destilaron sus palabras que vio como le llegaban en lo mas profundo a la castaña, como su orgullo y dignidad se perdían y las lagrimas no tardaban en salir; y lo más tonto es que se sintió mal. Pero, por supuesto, no lo demostró. _'Los Malfoy no muestran sus sentimientos'_. ¿O si?.

Al besarla notó como su cuerpo experimentaba millones de cargas eléctricas, como las distintas sensaciones se diseminaban en su ser, como se estremecía ante el contacto de su piel. Y lo único que quería era hacerle sentir lo mismo a ella. La besó, la acarició, la tocó, la hizo suya como nunca lo había echo con sus conquistas anteriores; ella era diferente a las demás... Y con ella, él era distinto. Tomarla tan salvajemente y a la vez lo mas delicado posible, recorrer cada centímetro de ella con tanta necesidad y dedicación, besarla apasionadamente y con la más extraña dulzura –como queriendo ser otro, como queriendo dejarle algo suyo-, no era propio de si. Ser el primero y el único en tenerla de esa manera, le había llenado de satisfacción, de sana satisfacción. Era suya y de nadie más, una tierra virgen lista para ser explotada y dar los mejores frutos que sólo serían de su propiedad y que nadie mas gozaría de ellos. _Suya_.

Torció una sonrisa ante el recuerdo. El frío de las mazmorras no le afectaba, y no porque ya estaba acostumbrado a él, sino porque aún sentía la calidez humana de Hermione.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Snape no hubiese aparecido?. ¡Cómo odió a su profesor en ese momento! Pero qué agradecido le estaba ahora. De no haber hecho acto de presencia, de no haber interrumpido, de seguro todavía estaría junto a la gryffindor siendo otro que no era él. Sintió ganas de reír desaforadamente ante ese pensamiento. ¡Qué loca era la idea! No él, sino otro. Esa era la respuesta. La persona que había estado esa noche junto a Granger no había sido él, sino alguien más con su mismo cuerpo, pero con otra mentalidad, con otro sentir, con otro tacto. Extrañamente le molestaba un poco que fuese de esa manera. Envidiaba a aquel ser que se había apoderado de él, porque ese ente la tuvo y no él. ¿Pero qué le molestaba?. _¿Por qué?._

Había llegado a la entrada de su Sala Común y susurró la contraseña; pasó por el umbral y cruzó la estancia hasta llegar a las escaleras que le conducían al ala masculina de sexto curso. Sin dudar, se metió en el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha para aclarar su mente.

Sus ropajes quedaron desperdigados sobre el suelo frío de la habitación. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo. Sintió como el agua se tornaba tibia y caía sobre su cuerpo. Su frente se apoyó contra la pared. Le daría un terrible dolor de cabeza si no se despejaba pronto. Mientras las gotas hacían contacto con su piel, el jabón en una de sus manos le recorría por completo para luego ser removido. Lo mismo sucedió con el shampoo y el acondicionador en su cabello. Una vez finalizada su labor se quedó un rato más bajo la ducha. Su mente estaba todavía en el pasillo del cuarto piso, junto a la remembranza de la prefecta. Junto a las palabras hirientes que le había dicho antes de que ella se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche.

_'Sangre Sucia...'_. La había vuelto a llamar así después de haber hecho el amor con ella. Nunca había ofendido a ninguna de las chicas que le habían servido como 'alivio', siempre se iba y las dejaba; pero jamás una mirada o una palabra después de haberse acostado con ellas. Pero esta vez el impulso de lastimarla había sido mas fuerte que otra cosa. Simplemente no pudo contener esas palabras que pujaban por salir de su boca, y para qué negarlo... Le dio una retorcida satisfacción herirla. Desde el momento cero en el que ingresó a Hogwarts y ella se hizo notar, deseó verla humillada, derrotada. ¿Era posible que un niño sólo once años albergara tales sentimientos?. Sí, era posible, si ese niño era un Malfoy. Ellos que siempre deben destacarse, ellos que siempre deben ser los mejores en todo lo que hagan, ellos que deben obtener el prestigio y reconocimiento unánime –sin importar los costos o los medios-, ellos que no son opacados por nadie... Él era uno de ellos. O eso creía.

Se sabía diferente al resto de sus antepasados, incluso a su propio padre, de quien decían todos él se parecía tanto. Tal vez eso se debía a que siempre trataba de complacerlo, a que intentaba agradarle de alguna forma, de que quería ganarse su reconocimiento. Siempre cumpliendo sus mandatos, siempre obedeciendo sus órdenes, siempre repitiendo lo que le decía. ¡Más que un padre parecía su apuntador!. Eso descubrió cuando fue encarcelado en prisión; al verse extrañamente libre y sin nadie quien le estuviera vigilando los pasos. No dudaba del amor de sus padres hacia él, por mas extraña que fuese la manera en la que se lo demostraban. Pero una vez que su padre no estuvo ahí para decirle qué hacer y cómo comportarse en ese verano, cayó en la cuenta de que tenía una mente propia. No es que nunca la haya tenido, sino que la empezó a escuchar. Notó como muchas de las ideas que le habían inculcado desde la cuna chocaban con él. Recordó cuando pequeño cuestionarse por qué odiar a aquellos que no provenían de familias mágicas, que por toda respuesta obtuvo: _"Porque así debe ser¿O quieres que tu padre de deteste?"._ Esas duras palabras le quedaron grabadas a fuego en su mente y en su memoria; y desde ese día comenzó a aborrecer a los hijos de muggles dotados con el don de la magia. Y sólo por eso, ahora detestaba a los impuros; porque si no lo hacía su padre no lo querría.

Y tan acostumbrado estaba a maldecir a los impuros que ya le salía naturalmente. Sin importar quién era, cuántos años menos o más tenía, la venenosidad ante ellos salía sin punto de medición. Todos eran iguales, todos eran unos Sangres Sucia; todos, incluso ella. Y a ella era a quien mas aborrecía, porque era ella quien le opacaba en los estudios, en un campo donde los Malfoy siempre se habían destacado, ella era quien había conseguido la amistad de Harry Potter cuando él se la suya fue rechazada desde un principio, porque por ella sentía que decepcionaba a sus padres. Todo porque una Sangre Sucia era mejor que él, y eso había hecho mecha en su orgullo Malfoy. Su padre de lo dijo una vez: _"No puedes dejarte vencer por esa. Tienes que hacer lo que sea por derribarla, y tomar lo que por naturaleza te corresponde."._ Otras palabras que le habían quedado grabadas, pero no sólo por su significado sino también por cómo había sonado. Había en ellas desprecio y decepción, y una ínfima gota de esperanza; esperanza a que él lo lograría. Y por esa pequeñísima esperanza él hizo todo lo que podía para bajarla del podio donde la habían puesto.

Tal vez por eso le había insultado después de haber el hecho el amor con ella; porque sabía que le dolería en lo mas profundo de su alma. Posiblemente por ello la había tratado como a una cualquiera, aunque para él ella no lo era. Y... tal vez porque el dolor de la gryffindor era también su dolor. ¡Cuán extraño sonaba eso!. Pero era cierto, porque cada vez que era víctima de una de sus vejaciones, él sufría y notaba como un poco de él moría; y eso buscaba; morir. Que su verdadero yo muriera para que el Draco Malfoy que todos veían y esperaban que fuera tomara posesión de sí. Porque la verdad era que sólo con ella podía dejar de ser como se mostraba y ser él mismo. Sólo con ella podía ser diferente, porque ella también era diferente a lo que aparentaba. Pero¿Por qué?. Podría ser el hecho que no había nadie, a excepción de Potter y Weasley, que le hiciera frente, y que absolutamente nadie podía hacer que se exigiera lo máximo de su persona. Esa era la verdad, ella era un desafío, siempre lo había sido, que le obligaba a dar lo mejor; no importaba el Quidditch, donde Potter aparentemente era mejor que él, porque por él sólo sentía enojo por haberlo rechazado –y le demostraría su error tarde o temprano.-. Ella era la persona que hacía sacar de su interior todo, hasta a su verdadero yo. Y se había transformado en su pequeña obsesión, hasta colarse en su cerebro y muy posiblemente en su dormido corazón y semi-muerta alma.

Salió de la ducha y tomó una pequeña toalla que ató a sus caderas. Desempañó el espejo y se miró. Su rostro aristocrático y pálido, su cuello blanquecino en donde se podía apreciar pequeñas marcas de mordeduras que le hicieron pensar: _'Vaya, Granger si que sabe dejar su rastro.'_, y luego sonreírse. Se cepilló los dientes, pero no pudo borrar el sabor de la boca de Hermione; y sabía que no podría hacerlo nunca, ese gusto quedaría grabado para siempre en la memoria de sus papilas. Secó su cuerpo, en el cual notó arañitos. Volvió a sonreír. _'Definitivamente, Granger sabe dejar huellas.'_. Tomó su varita, y con un movimiento se vio totalmente vestido con una finísima y delicada pijama. Cruzó la puerta del baño y se adentró en su habitación.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado, pero por supuesto que nadie osaría a entrar en la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Se dirigió a una ventana, que al estar encantada reproducía el cielo nocturno, y miró por ella. La oscuridad reinante, la tranquilidad incorrupta, la brisa relajante, las estrellas titilantes, el vaivén de las copas de los árboles, la indómita naturaleza de la noche que siempre lo relajaba. Por primera vez deseó compartir eso. Por primera vez quiso que alguien estuviese a su lado contemplando tanta belleza junta, quiso que le tomaran el hombro y le dijeren: _'Todo está bien. Ya no tienes que ser diferente a quien eres en realidad.'_. Deseó, pero sabía que deseos como eso muy pocas veces se hacían realidad. Una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro. La felicidad nunca la conocería, y jamás pensó que eso le importaría.

Abandonó su contemplación y se dirigió a su cama. Estaba fría. Como él, como todo lo que le rodeaba. Y ante el contacto de las sedosas sábanas, no pudo evitar recordar el calor de Hermione. Y con ella en su mente, se fue quedando dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El débil calor de la luz del sol y su intensa luz bañaba los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts, se colaba por las ventanas del edificio, pasillos, aulas de clases, Salas Comunes, dormitorios, todo se revestía de blanco y amarillo anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día. Ya poco faltaba para el Baile de Halloween, sólo una semana y podrían despejar sus mentes de los exámenes, trabajos prácticos, y la pronta guerra que se desataría en las afueras del castillo. Sí, ese baile era muy esperado por todo el alumnado y también por los profesores, quienes buscaban que las tensiones acumuladas entre las casas se fuera disipando pronto, pues necesitarían que los lazos entre ellos sean fuertes, o de lo contrario, cuando llegara la batalla, muchas desgracias sucederían por no mantenerse unidos.

En los dormitorios del 6to curso de Gryffindor, en el ala femenina, las jovencitas estaban empezando a despertar. Entre ellas, Hermione. Tal vez la única en todo el colegio que no quería asistir al Baile de Halloween, porque eso significaría pasarse casi toda la noche al lado de Draco Malfoy, la persona menos grata para ella desde ese momento.

Volteó su cuerpo para quedar mirando las literas. Veía como sus compañeras intentaban incorporarse y salir de la cama. Por alguna extraña razón, observar esas cosas le gustaba desde pequeña.

Ver como las personas ponen su esfuerzo en las cosas mínimas, más simples y sencillas de la vida, como despertar de un largo y apacible sueño.

La primera en salir fue Lavender, quien como siempre, se metió en el baño... para quedarse sus buenos veinte minutos. Según ella _'¡No hay nada más importante que salir de la Sala Común reluciente, y más que nada por la mañana!'_. Se reía de ese comentario por sus adentros, y le gustaba que su compañera fuera así, posiblemente porque ella no lo era. La siguiente, como no serlo, fue Parvati. Parecía que ellas dos hacían todo casi al mismo tiempo. La vio refunfuñar porque su mejor amiga la había ganado el baño nuevamente, y luego salir de la cama para dirigirse a su baúl y revolverlo hasta encontrar el atuendo del día. Realmente, no sabía si envidiar esa amistad. Ella no era tan unida a las chicas, sus mejores amigos eran hombres, y con Ginny se llevaba muy bien, pero no era lo que se consideraba _'Grandes Amigas'_. Se preguntaba si era tan diferente a las demás, si era difícil llevarse con ella.

Todo apuntaba a que sí, cuando recordaba sus primeros años en Hogwarts, y su infancia en el Mundo Muggle. Ni siquiera allí había logrado forjar una buena amistad, todos eran compañeros de la escuela o buenos conocidos; pero ninguno un verdadero amigo. Uno a quien confiarle que era bruja, sus deseos, sus anhelos, todo. Y es que a Harry y Ron no le podía estar contando su gusto por los chicos, porque lo más probable era que el primero se quedara mudo o se retirara de la conversación, y el segundo estallaría a los gritos. En verdad, necesitaba una amiga. A quien contarle sus cosas, con quien tener esa típicas charlas de chicas que antes consideraba insulsas, más ahora las quería tener como cualquier adolescente normal, a quien confiarle sus frustraciones, a quien contarle en el juego en el que se había metido con Malfoy...

Sus ojos se cubrieron de lagrimas ante el recuerdo, más las retuvo y pasó sus mano sobre ellos para limpiarlas. Había decidido no llorar más por el Hurón, y debía mantener esa determinación.

Con pereza, quitó los cobertores que estaban sobre su cuerpo y se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando sus pies sobre el suelo de la habitación. Lavender aún no salía y Parvati seguía revolviendo el baúl. Las otras dos, continuaban durmiendo; después de todo era sábado y sólo quienes tenían que hacer cosas se levantaban a las ocho de la mañana. El resto dormía tranquilamente hasta las nueve.

Pasó a hacer lo mismo que Parvati, sólo que ella no tardaba tanto en elegir su atuendo. Sacó un pantalón de mezclilla, una remera mangas larga blanca de algodón con cuello, y un sweater, pues no era novedad que el otoño de ese año era más frío que los anteriores y no quería pescar un resfriado. Se salteó la ducha ya que había tomado un buen baño antes de acostarse, y se metió nuevamente en su cama y cerró los doseles para cambiarse en mayor intimidad. A pesar de haber estado compartiendo ya seis años con las mismas chicas, había momentos en los que no quería que la vieran en ropa interior, y esta fue una de esas veces. No era que sintiera vergüenza ni nada por el estilo, es que cualquiera que voltease a verla podría notar las marcas en su piel y eso significaba dar explicaciones que, sinceramente, no quería presentar.

Con dificultad, y dándose uno que otro golpe, logró cambiarse. Al volver a salir, las otras dos chicas ya estaban despiertas e incorporándose del lecho, Lavender ya había salido del baño y había entrado Parvati. Soltó un gran suspiro, y se puso de pie. Miró, por tercera vez, a su alrededor y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenía mucha hambre y quería desayunar tranquila, sin tener que encontrarse con nadie indeseable. Una voz la detuvo antes de que pudiera tomar el picaporte.

"Hermione..." La llamó Lavender. Ella se volteó.

"¿Sí?"

"Ehm... Me preguntaba... Quiero decir... Ayer llegaste muy tarde... Y bueno... Me preguntaba si está todo bien... Digo..., como ayer tuviste ronda con Malfoy... Y ustedes dos no son... Ehm... compatibles... más bien muy diferentes...". No pudo más que sonreír levemente con mucha sinceridad. Ciertamente ellas no eran más que compañeras, pero le alegraba que se preocupara por ella.

"Sí... Está todo bien, Lavender. Gracias por preguntar." Le contestó amablemente con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro para asegurar su mentira.

"¡Qué bueno!". Soltó la chica. "Bueno, nos vemos luego.". Dijo para después. de sonreír también, buscar ropa en su baúl. Hermione giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación más compuesta. Que mostraran preocupación por ella, sus compañeras, le producía alegría. No serían amigas, pero estaba implícito que tenían una buena relación y que, por ende, quisieran el bienestar de la otra. Porque, nuevamente, eran seis años juntas... Era algo casi imposible no preocuparse por las demás.

Cruzó la Sala Común y salió por el retrato. Se encontraría con Harry y Ron en el Gran Comedor, quienes seguramente –porque si Lavender lo había notado, ellos también- le preguntarían el motivo por el que había llegado tarde y si había tenido algún altercado con Malfoy. Su rostro se ensombreció un poco. No le podría decir a sus mejores amigos que había perdido la virginidad con él. Y tal vez no se lo podría decir a nadie. Le dolía el pecho, pero no lo demostró. Al recordar eso, sentía como en su interior se quebraba algo y como, exteriormente, se volvía más altiva. No le daría la satisfacción al slytherin de verla hecha añicos.

Entró al comedor y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Se sirvió uno huevos revueltos, un poco de tocino; se untó unos panes con jalea de fresa, y en su taza vertió un poco de café, mientras que en el vaso colocó un jugo de naranja. Había pocos alumnos, como era de esperarse, y ninguna persona que le pudiera amargar más la mañana. Tomaba su desayuno casi por inercia, a pesar de que estaba un poco hambrienta. La noche anterior no había podido pasar bocado debido a la ronda que le esperaba... _"¡La ronda!",_ recordó. La misma que había sido pospuesta para esa noche, la misma que tendría que volver a hacer en compañía de la serpiente. Si se hubiera podido ver, hubiese visto como los colores de su cara se iban desvaneciendo hasta quedar completamente pálida. Sintió como el estómago se le volvía a cerrar, más se obligó a seguir ingiriendo alimento; sino caería enferma y las primeras evaluaciones se acercaban. Comenzó a temblar, a tener frío; el miedo se internaba en ella.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Ah!". Gritó asustada y dando un respingo. Volteó su cabeza y se encontró con un Ronald Weasley entre preocupado y sorprendido, para luego ver enfrente de ella a un Harry Potter con una expresión muy parecida a la del pelirrojo. "Son ustedes...", dijo en voz baja, más sus amigos la escucharon.

"¿Ocurre algo, Herm?", preguntó Harry sentándose.

"No... Nada...", contestó con la mirada baja. No le era fácil mentirle a ellos.

"Pues a mí me parece que sí. Dinos¿es algo relacionado con la ronda de ayer?", inquirió Ron. Las manos le temblaron y su cara se volvió más pálida aun.

"Si, es por eso. Herm, no tienes por qué ocultarnos nada... Sólo dinos¿si?", dijo Harry antes de que ella volviese a soltar otra mentira.

"Sí...", atinó a decir. Levantó la mirada y la intercaló entre el morocho y el pelirrojo. Ambos parecían preocupados y esperaban una respuesta. Tomó aire muy profundamente y lo soltó. '¡Qué el teatro comience!', gritó una voz en su cabeza. "Bueno... En realidad, Malfoy me hizo enfadar." _Crack._ "Estuve discutiendo con él toda la bendita noche hasta que acabó la ronda." _Crack_. "Y hoy me levanté con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¡No sé cómo hacen para soportarlo en Slytherin!", exclamó mientras otro _'Crack'_ resonaba en su interior, golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos. Ron y Harry sonrieron ante la reacción de la chica.

"Bueno... Al menos no te hizo nada.", declaró Harry brindándole una mirada dulce y comprensiva. Ella sólo puedo sonreír falsamente.

"Sí, es cierto. Como te ponga un dedo encima, ya se las verá con nosotros.", prosiguió Ron. Otra sonrisa falsa. _Crack. Crack_.

"Sí... Gracias chicos por preocuparse.", dijo sinceramente, casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Le apenaba tener que ocultarles la verdad a ellos, dos pero seguramente no entenderían y cometerían una locura. no, en realidad la locura la había cometido ella; lo que no quería era que se involucraran en ella, que la rechazasen. Que la dejaran de querer. Tenía miedo, y ese miedo le impedía ser honesta con sus amigos. "Cobarde...", pensó. A pesar de estar quebrajándose por dentro, de morir por contarle a alguien su pesar, se quedó callada haciendo como si nada hubiese o estuviese pasando. '_Cobarde..._'.

Y siguieron desayunando como todas las mañanas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día transcurrió con la normalidad que se esperaba de un sábado. Tal vez había más agitación debido ala baile a realizarse la semana próxima o a que el primer partido de Quidditch se acercaba; pero más allá de ello, todo fue normal.

La castaña, mientras sus amigos practicaban para el partido, estuvo yendo y viniendo de la Sala Común a la Biblioteca, asesorando a alumnos de cursos menores y estudiando para sí misma. Hizo de todo con tal de mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar en los hechos acontecidos y en los que vendrían.

En la reunión, que tuvo lugar luego del desayuno, todos los prefectos fueron informados que deberían realizar la ronda esa noche, tal y como tan _'amablemente'_ le había informado Snape. Allí se encontró con Draco, quien ni siquiera pareció notar su presencia. No supo que sentir, sí enfado o alivio. Esperaba que fuese lo segundo.

Todos los prefectos se quejaron, pero no pudieron estar descontentos por mucho tiempo. A cambio de hacerla, la noche del baile y al día siguiente serían relevados de su funciones. Hermione hubiera preferido que la relevaran del cargo hasta que le quitaran a Malfoy como pareja.

En cuanto al slytherin, él estuvo encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del día. Salió para la práctica de la tarde de Quidditch, y para tomar sus alimentos. No había amanecido muy bien, y prefirió la soledad. Necesitaba pensar mucho, más que nada porque esa noche volvería a tener a la leona junto a él. Y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a descontrolarse nuevamente, aunque tampoco iba a omitir ese creciente deseo de ella en cuanto la viera. Se preguntaba si esa noche volverían a estar juntos, si la volvería besar con tanta pasión y necesidad, si iba a poder sentir su calidez por más tiempo. Se preguntaba si era correcto querer tener a la Sangre Sucia con tanto fervor. Pero nada salió a responder eso, sólo el latido de su corazón despertante y un revoltijo en el estómago. Faltaban pocos minutos para comenzar la ronda. En el cuarto piso, ala norte. En el mismo lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Una sombra pasó por su lado. Miró mejor y sonrió socarronamente.

"Vaya... La puntualidad personificada.", dijo en un tono burlón mientras seguía con la mirada el lento andar de su víctima. Pero ella no volteó ni le respondió, y le molestó esa actitud. "¿Acaso a los Sangres Sucia no les enseñan modales?", metió cizaña, más la castaña siguió su rumbo exasperándolo más. "No me extraña... Pero dime Granger... ¿No me vas a dar un beso?". Había dado en el clavo. Ella se detuvo y lo miró iracunda, mientras él se acercaba hasta quedar a dos palmos de ella. Uno de sus brazos se elevó con la intención de tomarla, pero ella fue más rápida y apartó ese brazo, alejándose.

"Vete a la mierda Malfoy. Cállate y cumple tus deberes. Haz como si no estuviera aquí. ¿Qué tan difícil tiene que ser ignorar a una insignificante Sangre Sucia?", le respondió enojada e irritada. La ira saliendo por sus ojos.

"Mira Granger... Ya te he dicho muchas veces que a mí nadie me da ordenes... Pero parece que no le terminas de aprender... ¡Qué extraño! Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de todo el colegio... En lo personal, creo que ese título te queda demasiado grande...", dijo fríamente, mirándola a los ojos y acercándose lentamente a ella, sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando la tuvo a menos de un metro, la empujó contra la pared y la acorraló. "Además... Es casi imposible ignorar a una leona como tu... Y lo digo de verdad... Eres irresistible, Granger... Además de salvaje", le murmuró al oído con voz trémula, para luego comenzar a morder el cuello de la muchacha.

Hermione seguía impasible. Ese ser tan despreciable ¡la esta seduciendo!. Una fugaz idea se le vino a la mente, y sonrió como lo solía hacer su captor.

"Y si alguien se enterara de lo que estás haciendo... Tu reputación se iría al demonio¿no crees Malfoy?", preguntó tratando de alejarlo de ella, pero sin obtener ningún resultado más que el chico mordiese con más ahínco su piel. No puedo evitar que un gemido se le escapara. No sabía si había sido de dolor o de placer.

"¿Y no crees que la tuya también correría la misma suerte si se enteran de lo que ocurrió ayer?", rebatió levantando su cabeza para quedar mirándola a los ojos. Sonrió con satisfacción al encontrarse vencedor, y una de sus brazos rodeó la cintura de la chica, mientras que la otra mano subía por la parte frontal hasta detenerse en el pecho de ella, masajeándolo. Hermione se sacudió en el abrazo ante el nuevo accionar de Draco. ¡Qué esfuerzo inútil! Jamás escaparía.

"¡Maldición, Malfoy¡Suéltame!", gritó buscando en su túnica la varita. "¡Suéltame o enfrenta las consecuencias!", prosiguió apuntando la punta del objeto en la espalda del buscador de las serpientes, quien la soltó al instante. Sabía que era muy peligrosa armada, y recordaba el incidente que la involucraba a ella, Terry Boot y la clase de Defensa. Ciertamente no estaba dispuesto a terminar herido, y mucho menos por ella.

"Granger...", comenzó alejándose de ella, y aún amenazado. "Eres una experta en romper momentos...". Se giró y comenzó a caminar.

Podría haber tomado su varita y amenazarla también, pero no lo hizo. Dejaría que se confiara un poco, para luego tomarla cuando menos se lo esperase. Si no era esa noche, sería en otra ocasión. Tal vez en el baile. '_Sí, tal vez en baile..._', pensó.

Esa noche no habría caricias que le confortaran, besos que lo revolucionaran, calidez que lo abrigase... No habría ese algo que le hacía ser y sentir diferente, y sonrió triste... Ese noche sería el Draco Malfoy de la obra de teatro que era la vida. Y ella también lo sería.

Lo miró con desconfianza. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para amenazarlo, y no comprendía cómo había logrado que la dejase en paz. Una sensación de tranquilidad la invadió, al mismo tiempo que el remordimiento le picó la conciencia. Tenía que dejar de sentir eso al estar con Malfoy, o perdería la cordura. Con pasos cortos y lentos siguió al slytherin, manteniendo una distancia considerable.

Y esa noche, no fueron diferentes. Adoptaron sus papeles durante lo que duró la ronda, para irse a dormir con un vacío en el corazón y en el alma. Esa noche, habían hecho una parada en su camino. Por esa noche, volvieron a ser quienes creían ser.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_N/A:_**

_(...) Terry aparece con la cabeza agachada, y las manos juntas. Con mucha vergüenza levanta el rostro y enfrenta a la audiencia, que la mira de mala manera. Traga sonoramente, y sonríe demasiado nerviosa. Cuando cree tener el valor suficiente, abre la boca y dice:_

"Lo siento",_ algo que la audiencia parecía esperar, puesto que empiezan a mover las cabezas como diciéndole que prosigue. _"De verdad lo siento", _continúa con lagrimitas en los ojos. Eso enternece al público quien suelta un:_ "Aw!".

_Ay! De verdad que lamento haberme tardado tanto! Mmm... Un mes y dos semanas, casi tres. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y encima para traerles este capítulo tan miserable... T.T... Espero que les haya gustado, cosa que dudo, y que sean tan, pero tan buenos de dejarme review. Ya saben, apretar ese botoncito que dice "Go". Jejeje... Aunque no me lo merezca, me harían muy feliz. ¿Lo harán¡Por favor!_

_Bueno, si me pongo a dar explicaciones de por qué tardé tanto lo más sensato es que no se me ocurría nada, y cuando sí, simplemente no lo podía terminar ahí. Así que seguía escribiendo hasta dar con un final que me gustara. Esa es la razón por la que me tardé tanto. ¡Pero bajo ningún concepto voy a dejar de escribir!. Esto sigue hasta que se termine, o hasta que se me acaben las ideas, o hasta que me canse. Pero de cualquier modo serán notificadas. Detesto que dejen los fics por la mitad y no avisen, así que no voy a hacer lo mismo._

_De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El próximo ni lo empecé, pero les digo que es sobre el baile. Y nada más... Jejeje... Este capi es más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir... ¡Ah! Y perdonen los errores de ortografía y gramaticales (y otros tantos que debe haber...).¡También millones de gracias por los review en el capítulo anterior¡Se los agradezco de corazón! n.n_

**EROL HARUKA**: Wola! Bueno, muchas gracias por el rev. anterior! De verdad estaba preocupada por no haber escrito muy bien la escena. /. Oh! Y créeme que no fuiste la única que se molestó con Snape y Draco, jejeje... En un momento hasta me enojé yo! Xp! Espero que estés bien y que el capi te haya gustado! Besos!

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Oh¡Felices vacaciones! Oh! De verdad que el anterior fue el mejor/. Cuánto me hacés ruborizar! Y bueno, tenés que entender que las cosas no pueden cambiar con un toque de varita. Con mucha suerte y esfuerzo llegarán a ¿sentir? Algo por el otro. Pero eso lleva tiempo. Oks., hermosa! Ahora que estás de vacas, aprovecha el tiempo, si? Cuidate montones! Y que el capi no te haya decepcionado! (Crossed fingers!). Besos!

**SabelaMalfoy**: Wola Sabela! Cómo has estado? Mmm... Probablemente me vuelvas a echar broncas por haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí esta! o-. Y? Qué te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por el review anterior, y no me molestó para nada que haya sido largo, todo lo contrario, me hizo muy feliz! Cuídate mucho! Besos!

**Norixblack:** Hola! Bueno, gracias por el review! Y perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que te haya gustado! Y tus comentarios me dejaron roja-roja! Sí, Sabela me comentó de vuestra cronología, y déjame decirte que me pareció lo más normal del mundo. Tal vez sea porque estaré loquilla... jejeje... Oks., cuídate montones! Besos!

**Mariana Felton:** Hola! Como siempre muy feliz de que me dejes review! No sabes cuánto me alegra de que te siga gustando! Y espero que este capi haya sido bueno!. Y sí, Draco tiene esa personalidad, y no la vamos a cambiar del día a la noche, no? Dónde quedaría el Malfoy que hemos aprendido a querer? Jejeje... Cuidate mucho! Besotes!

**Yeraid:** Hola! Bienvenida! OH! Todo el fic de corrido! OoO! He hecho eso, así que te admiro! Me has dejado muy colorada con tus comentarios! Xcias! Y disculpa la tardanza, pero al fin aquí está el capi! Qué lo hayas disfrutado! Besos!

**SraMalfoy**: Hola! Bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo 9. Espero que te haya gustado. Y vaya que eres adivina! Jajaja! Cuidate! Besos!

**Becky:** Wola! Bueno, gracias por el review/. Y... lamento mucho la tardanza del capítulo anterior y de este. Y sí, te estaba extrañando! Y, como dije arriba, esto no se acaba hasta que lo decida y ustedes sean notificadas. Espero que te haya gustado! Y pronto habrá más escenas, a no preocuparse. Cuidate mucho! Besos!

**Hermiwg:** Hola! Bienvenida y gracias por dejar review! Y aquí tienes la continuación! Besos!

**DanGrint**: Hola! Bienvenida! Y no te preocupes, que a mi me suele suceder lo mismo con los reviews. Lo que importa es que te hayas acordado... jejeje... Y que te haya gustado. /. Ios! Qué comentarios me has dejado! No pensé que fuera a gustar tanto la escena. Y el chiste (el del cura y el confesante...) jejeje... muy bueno! Bueno, no te tardes tu tampoco con tus fics, vale? Cuidate también! Besotes!

**Ly Malfoy:** Wola! Bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por el review! De verdad que me has dejado coloradísima! Lamento la tardanza! Espero que te haya gustado! Cuidate! Besos!

**Kitsune-Megamisama:** Hola! Bienvenida (me gusta tu nick!)! Muchas gracias por el review, y haré todo lo posible porque Malfoy siga siendo como es, y que Hermione se deje llevar. Cuidate mucho! Besos!

**Verónica:** Hola! Lamento la tardanza y espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el review! Y no, no lo voy a dejar. Al menos no sin avisarles, así que tranquila. Besos! Te me cuidas!

**EugeBlack:** Hola! Bienvenida! Y muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia! De verdad que te lo agradezco! Oh! Qué genial que el Dr/Hr se esté convirtiendo en tu pareja favorita! Jejeje... Es la mía... : P. Y bueno, Draco es así y así lo queremos! Aquí tienes la continuación y lamento la tardanza. Espero que te haya gustado! Besos a ti, niña venezolana! Cuidate!

**Lady Lathenia:** Hola! Ya te andaba extrañando por aquí. Cuánto me alegro de que te hay gustado el capítulo anterior! Jejeje... No estaba muy segura de haber dejado muy bien esa escena, pero te creo. Escribes genial! Y muchas detestaron a Snape y a Draco, yo también! Bueno, cuídate mucho! Besos desde el otro lado de la cordillera!

**Lizzy Malfoy:** Hola Lizzy! (serás la Lizzy que conozco?). Bienvenida y muchas gracias por el review! Ah! Cuánto me alegro de que el capi y la historia en general de hayan gustado. Trataré de no escribir párrafos tan extensos! Cuidate montones! Besotes enormes!

_¡Cuídense mucho¡Las quiero montones! A todas las que dejan review y a las que leen en el anonimato!_

_Su servidora (que sigue candidata al psiquiátrico pero no la terminan de admitir porque temen por la salud de los otros internos... U.U'...);_

**·+-Terry Moon-+·**


	10. Shall we dance? Al compás del corazón

**Camino a la Perdición**

_**Autor:** Terry Moon_

_**Género:** Drama / Romance_

_**Personajes Principales:** Hermione / Draco_

_**Aclaración:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_**Advertencia:** R / M. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

_**Agradecimientos:**_ _A los autores de fanfictions por inspirar y a los lectores por los ánimos que con sus reviews brindan._

* * *

**Camino a la Perdición**

_Capítulo 10.- Shall We Dance? Al compás del corazón._

Como en todo baile, había preparación y anticipación. Excitación y alegría palpitante. Risas, comentarios, nervios, apatía, un poco de desgano. También vergüenza.

Las idas y venidas, las vueltas, las corridas, los desconciertos y aciertos, las sorpresas. Las risas nerviosas, la atmósfera soñadora y apabullante. Todo se confabulaba para crear el ambiente de un incipiente baile, "a la vuelta de la esquina". O en el salón más cercano y grande, en este caso.

Las jóvenes ocupadas con sus túnicas y arreglo personal. Preguntándose si esa noche serían besadas, cuánto bailarían, quiénes las observarían y envidiarían, cómo serían las vestimentas de las demás muchachas y de los jóvenes. Sobre la decoración del Gran Comedor, la clase de música que se pasaría, la comida que servirían. Sí esa noche quedaría en el recuerdo o sería mejor olvidarla luego.

En los dormitorios femeninos de todas las casas, las cosas funcionaban a un ritmo acelerado. _"Ayúdame con esto", "No encuentro...", "¿Quién tomó...!", "¿Me veo bien?", "Mejor esto no...", "¡Ya estoy lista!"_; eran las frases recurrentes que se podían escuchar en los pasillos, las voces preocupadas, enojadas, frenéticas, emocionadas, alegres. Sin duda alguna, las muchachas de Hogwarts estaban muy entusiasmadas con el primer baile del año.

No tanto así les ocurría a los jóvenes magos. Si bien los nervios hacían de las suyas y se preocupaban por su aspecto, no se podía comparar con el de las prominentes hechiceras. Ellos simplemente, siendo más prácticos –como la naturaleza masculina lo marca- no andaban a los _"alaridos"_ -como le llamaban-, ni a las andanzas hasta último momento. Mejor vestirse pronto y no hacer esperar a sus parejas, mejor esperarlas a ellas.

Algunos con confianza en sí mismos, otros algo dubitativos, unos con demasiados nervios, y unos cuantos aterrados. ¡Qué gracioso era verlos!. Las manos sudorosas, el cabello revuelto, el andar desenfrenado como queriendo hacer un agujero en el piso; preguntándose si podrían bailar correctamente sin pisar a sus acompañantes.

Los más experimentados se miraban con desdén al espejo. Estaban seguros que esa noche la muchacha en cuestión la pasaría bien y ellos también. No había de qué preocuparse, después de todo no era que se iban a casar o a firmar su sentencia de muerte. ¿No?. También trataban de tranquilizar a los demás mediante burlas o palabras de ánimos, aunque algunos preferían divertirse a costa de los nervios ajenos. Otra vez, la naturaleza masculina salía a relucir. ¿Qué le iban a hacer? Así y todo, les agradaban a las mujeres. Se dirían ellos mismos que era parte de su encanto, y no dudaban que muchas compartían esa opinión.

Los dormitorios masculinos eran los mas tranquilos esa noche, en comparación con las noches _"normales"_. Sólo risas y bromas. Nervios casi rezagados, anticipaciones variadas. No, ellos sabían que en un baile la parte femenina desplegaba su encanto, y estaba en ellos hacer lo mismo o no. Atreverse o acobardarse. ¡Oh, bien! Qué podían hacer, más que esperar a que todo resultara bien, y al día siguiente no fueran objeto de burlas.

Básicamente esa era la situación horas antes del Baile de Halloween. Los alumnos con sus preocupaciones pertinentes, y los profesores finiquitando los últimos detalles.

Más siempre hay excepciones, y esta vez eran los prefectos. La gran mayoría disconforme con sus parejas, porque no las habían podido elegir, se las habían impuesto; pero casi todos resignados. _'Casi'_ todos.

Pansy había estado toda la semana posterior chillando sobre su mala suerte al tener con Finch-Fletchey, pero súbitamente dejó de hacerlo. Tal vez la amenaza de Snape con quitarle su puesto de prefecta tuvo algo que ver. Pero su descontento era más que evidente. Ella deseaba ir con Draco Malfoy, y en cambio tenía que ir con _"ese tejón sangre sucia"_, como le llamaba despectivamente. Pensaba que la vida era demasiado injusta con ella. Y sin embargo, eso no evitó que esa noche se preparara como siempre. Que vistiera una vaporosa túnica verde musgo, ceñida a su figura; que se maquillara con mucho detalle y que los accesorios no faltasen. Después de todo, era una Parkinson y tenía que hacerse notar.

Otro caso era el de Ron. Definitivamente no tenía problemas en ir con Padma; tras el chasco en el baile de cuarto año había superado su ¿pavor? y las cosas con la muchacha estaban bien. No eran amigos, pero se podían tratar y en las rondas siempre se la había pasado de manera amena con ella. Entonces¿cuál era el problema?. Ah, sí. El _"asunto"_ era que él quería ir con otra persona, más precisamente con Hermione Granger. Y el hecho de que ella tuviera que ir con Draco _'Hurón'_ Malfoy, no le quitaba la disconformidad en lo absoluto, sino todo lo contrario; la acrecentaba.

Era un secreto a voces que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero Hermione era un tanto despistada en cuanto a los sentimientos del muchacho. Y eso era lo que más le atraía. Su inocencia, la ingenuidad que tenía para ciertas cosas, siendo ella alguien sumamente perspicaz.

Otra cosa que se sabía era que la relación que tenía con Malfoy no era lo que se puede catalogar como _"Buena"_. ¡Ja!. Detestaba y odiaba al prefecto de Slytherin. ¿Razones?. Muchas. Las que más pesaban eran que desde el primer día no se habían llevado debido a las burlas que recibía por parte del rubio, que él siempre buscaba insultar y lastimar a las personas que más quería, como a sus amigos y familia; que era tan arrogante que le exasperaba. Pero más que nada, en el último tiempo, era que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione. Y no con desdén y desprecio, sino con deseo y lujuria. Y todo eso empeoraba su situación. Estaba seguro que le hurón intentaría algo esa noche y que no podría hacer nada, porque él era la _'pareja oficial'_ de la castaña. ¡Cuánta impotencia!.

¿Y qué podía hacer?. Ya había aconsejado y advertido a su _'amiga'_. ¿Qué más?. Sólo esperar que sus sospechas no se cumplieran y que Hermione fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir el _'encanto'_ de Malfoy. Rezaba porque esa noche no ocurriera nada que le destrozara el corazón.

Y sin duda alguna, una de las personas más conflictuadas con el baile, era Hermione Jane Granger. La prefecta de Gryffindor, la _"Bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts"_ de su generación. ¿Y por qué? Bueno, porque tenía que ir con -nada más ni nada menos- Draco Malfoy. ¿Y cuál era el problema si ese era uno de los chicos más codiciados –y codicioso- de Hogwarts? Pues simplemente que ella nunca, en su vida como bruja, le había querido a más de cien metros de distancia, le aborrecía, y recientemente se había acostado con él, siendo ese joven uno de sus _'peores'_ enemigos. ¡Qué irónico es el destino!. ¡Maldito destino!.

Temía que esa noche las cosas se fueran de control, que se repitiera lo de la semana anterior; pero más que nada, que le volviese a desear con tanto fervor. Algo estaba definitivamente mal con ella. Eso o se estaba volviendo loca. O era masoquista. Porque¿quién en su sano juicio querría cerca suyo a quién le estuvo atosigando durante cinco años completos?. Ciertamente alguien con poca cordura; y ella siempre se había considerado una persona racional. Por ello le estaba dando pánico –sí, pánico y no miedo- lo que estaba empezando a surgir en ella.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en arreglarse mucho, por más insistencia que pusieran sus compañeras de cuarto. ¿De qué valía si no quería deslumbrar a nadie?. ¿Si no iba con quien ella quería?. Suspirando se miró en el espejo por última vez. Lucía una túnica roja, ceñida a su cintura con una caída muy desenvuelta. No se apretaba mucho a su pecho, pero estos se marcaban sugerentemente. Esta vez no alisó su cabello, como lo había hecho en cuarto, sino que se lo recogió en un gracioso y flojo rodete, con algunos mechones cayendo a los costados. Maquillaje natural, su perfume habitual, y cómodos zapatos. Nada más. Se encontraba sencilla a comparación de las demás, quienes sí se habían preocupado por su aspecto. Pero de nuevo¿qué más daba?. Draco Malfoy era su pareja, y no quería verse bien para él. Quería que la encontrase ordinaria, que le insultara esa noche, que no la tocase a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Que esa noche las cosas no empeoraran, que no se complicaran, que volviesen a ser como a principio del año.

Un último suspiro frente a su reflejo, y se giró. Saludó a sus compañeras y con paso pesado salió de la habitación a su encuentro con su _'cita'_.

Algo parecido había hecho Draco.

Él, todo un Malfoy, sí se había preocupado por su aspecto; más que nada por la apariencia que debía dar ante el mundo que por deseo propio. Una túnica negra, con bordes grises, suelta. El cabello peinado hacia atrás, sin mucho gel; y un perfume caro y absolutamente embriagador. Sin duda alguna, lucía como un Malfoy, con todas las letras.

Más no se sentía como uno. ¿Acaso no debía creerse capaz de humillarla¿De ser superior ante todos, y más aún ante ella?. Entonces¿por qué percibía nervios en su interior?. ¿Temía que ella fuera mucho más de lo que imaginaba y operase algún cambio drástico en él?. No, esa no era la manera en la que un _'verdadero'_ Malfoy debía sentirse. Pensaba que parecía más una rata escurridiza y miedosa, ahuyentada por un gatito inofensivo. Sonrió ante la comparación. ¡Cuán acertada estaba!.

Una última mirada a su reflejo en ese semi-oscuro y frío cuarto para darse una auto aprobación. Sus zapatos se podría decir que brillaban de tanto lustre, su varita en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica –_"Nunca se sabe cuándo va a ser necesaria"_, le habían enseñado.-, el cabello prolijo, y el anillo de la familia en su dedo anular derecho reluciente. Estaba listo. _'¿De verdad?'_. Sacudió su cabeza, tal vez el cabello algo alborotado no estaba mal.

Con paso decidido salió de su habitación y cruzó la Sala Común, arrancando suspiros de las mas jovencitas y de algunas del curso superior, y comentarios envidiosos de la parte masculina. Todo eso con su típica sonrisa y aura de superioridad.

¿Dónde les habían dicho que debían encontrarse?. Ah, si... En el cuarto piso. Su mueca se acentuó aún más. _"A veces el destino puede resultar muy gracioso..."_

**-§-**

Hermione y Ron bajaron juntos para dirigirse al pasillo designado. Después de todo el hecho de que no fueran juntos al baile no significaba que no podían hacerse compañía mientras este no comenzara.

El pelirrojo había quedado anonadado al ver a Hermione, sí bien ella misma se encontraba sencilla, el muchacho no. Al verla bajar por las escaleras del dormitorio, con su paso lento y grácil, la túnica ondeándose con su andar y los mechones sueltos adornando su rostro, no puedo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Pero debía controlarse, todavía no reunía el valor suficiente como para confesarle a ella su creciente amor. Apenas sí había podido elogiar a su amiga sin sonrojarse, y no comprendía de dónde había sacado el coraje de ofrecerle el brazo como para escoltarla. Sinceramente, deseaba con toda su alma que esa muchacha fuera su pareja y no la de alguien más.

Ante el pensamiento lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Nada podía hacer, pero si la _'rata oxigenada' _le hacía algo ya se las vería con él.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado al lugar de encuentro. Renuente a liberar el brazo de Hermione, lo hizo cuando esta le advirtió que Padma le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercarse.

- Vamos, Ron. Mira, Padma te está llamando. Te prometo que no me ocurrirá nada.-le confió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y creo en tu promesa Herms... Pero... –Su vista se fijó en los ojos de ella. _"Merlín, es hermosa..."_, y un sonrojo se expanció por su cara. –No confío en Malfoy.

Ante la mención de la serpiente, un escalofrío invadió el cuerpo de la gryffindor. Pequeñísimo detalle que había obviado desde que había tomado el brazo de Ron. Era la pareja de Draco. Tragó con dificultad antes de volver a hablar.

- No te preocupes. Me sé cuidar sola. –Afirmó no muy segura dentro de sí.- Si el _'hurón'_ intenta hacerme algo, no la tendrá tan fácil. –_"Sólo espero que mis palabras se cumplan"_, rogó mentalmente.

El muchacho aún no se convencía. Sabía que Hermione era una chica que se podía defender sola, que podía manejar a Malfoy si este la insultaba o trataba de hechizar, pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que si la soltaba, cuando la volviera a tocar, ella no sería la misma.

Indeciso aún, y obviando a esa voz, le sonrió y liberó el brazo de su mejor amiga.

- Está bien, Hermione. –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Cuídate. –Y le revolvió un poco el cabello, a lo que la prefecta frunció el ceño. –Y cualquier cosa, ahí estaré... –se calló de repente- ...mos. –Y con una de sus manos volvió a acomodarle los cabellos.

Ella le sonrió y le besó la mejilla, haciendo que su amigo se sonrojase. Y volvió a sonreír ante esto, viendo como se alejaba para encontrarse con su pareja.

Había quedado sola, observando a los demás prefectos. Casi todos parecían satisfechos a pesar de haber sido forzados. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado ser una de ellos!. Ron con Padma y Susan con Terry. Y ahí se acababa la conformidad. Porque Justin lucía algo mosqueado de tener a su lado a Parkinson, y esta irritada de tener como compañero de velada al Hufflepuff. Volvió a pasar su vista por sus compañeros, y descubrió que Malfoy aún no había llegado. Suspiró en señal de alivio, cuando la profesora McGonagall llamó su atención.

- Veo que están... casi todos. –Una mueca de reprobación cruzó sus labios. –Bien, aquellos que ya estén con sus respectivas parejas, favor de ir yendo al Gran Comedor. Los demás alumnos están por llegar y queremos que ayuden a mantener el orden. –Pronunció, seguido de varios ruidos de telas y zapatos. –Señorita Granger. –Hermione levantó el rostro, puesto que durante el discurso lo había mantenido bajo, mirando el suelo. –Usted espere aquí, si es tan amable, por favor.

Ella sólo asintió con su cabeza, para luego cruzar su mirada con la azul de Ron. Con ella le dijo que se marchase, que no tardaría, que no se preocupase. Y el otro, algo inquieto, le hizo caso.

Otra vez estaba sola en ese _'fatídico'_ pasillo. Sólo ella y el silencio, más la oscuridad que hubiera sido completa de no ser por la débil luz de las antorchas. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, y se volteó para contemplar el paisaje nocturno de la misma manera que lo había hecho Draco noches atrás. Y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran sin saber que estaba siendo observada.

No había sido casualidad o consecuencia que se tuviera que quedar sola. Él lo había hecho a propósito. Ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó del brazo de Weasley, y simplemente la rabia de que alguien más la estuviese tocando le impidió salir de las sombras en las que se ocultaba hace diez minutos. Escuchó la perorata de la profesora de Transformaciones y vio cómo los demás se iban, dejándola sola. Una sonrisa maliciosa se estampó en su rostro. De nuevo a solas, en _'ese'_ pasillo.

Silenciosamente se fue acercando, dándose cuenta que la leona estaba ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Extendió su brazo derecho y lo enroscó en la cintura de la chica. Ella dio un respingo que encontró muy gracioso, haciendo que su sonrisa se acentuara aún más.

- ¿Sin pareja, Granger? –Le preguntó con voz baja al oído, haciendo que otro estremecimiento sacudiera el cuerpo que tenía preso bajo su brazo.

Hermione quedó estupefacta. ¡Maldita sea ella por no estar atenta!. Se encontraba en brazos de la persona que menos quería cerca, teniendo escalofríos por su sola presencia, que aún no sabía si eran de temor o excitación –y se volvió a maldecir por ello-, y completamente desarmada. No podía alcanzar su varita sin que él le detuviera, y francamente su cuerpo no le obedecería si le comandaba que se moviera de una bendita vez. Por lo que optó a su ingenio... A ver si de esa manera podría alejar al Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo crees Malfoy? –Escupió el apellido como si fuera veneno. –Simplemente aquí, tranquila, siendo molestada por un bicharraco. –Sentenció con voz firme, sin que se filtrara su turbación. Draco sólo acentuó más su sonrisa.

- ¿Y me pregunto, yo, si acaso no te agrada que los bichos te molesten? –Pregunta retórica que hizo que Hermione se molestara aún más. –Porque parece que no. –Terminó de decir para luego, con su mano izquierda correrle el cabello que tapaba su nuca y besarla con suavidad, mientras que su brazo libre comenzó a acariciar la parte frontal del cuerpo juvenil de ella.

_"No otra vez..."_, pensó la castaña al sentir cómo la cálida mano recorría su vientre, subiendo hasta su pecho, y deteniéndose ahí para masajear de forma alternativa. Notó cómo su respiración se iba agitando, cómo sus defensas caían, y volvía a caer en las redes del placer que Draco Malfoy se encargaba de tejer sobre ella, apresándola, convirtiéndola en su víctima. Sus brazos no se movían, no querían. Y cuando lo hicieron, sólo fue para guiar al brazo derecho más debajo de su cintura. No estaba pensando, sólo actuando. Y él le seguía el juego.

Temblando, deseó que el contacto con el slytherin no se acabara nunca, más su regente razón le indicaba que lo que estaba haciendo debía acabar cuanto antes. Y por primera vez hizo caso omiso a lo que en su cabeza resonaba una y otra vez, tratando de hacerla desistir de sus acciones.

Draco se conmocionó ante el movimiento de Hermione. _'Ella'_ lo estaba guiando hacia lugares prohibidos y ocultos, que sabía sólo él conocía... Y que así se aseguraría fuera mientras ella fuera el objeto de su deseo, y tal vez por más tiempo.

Sin dejar que la imperante necesidad tomara posesión de sí, detuvo abruptamente el camino que sus manos estaban siguiendo guiadas; y tomó a la gryffindor por los hombros haciéndola voltear, para hundir su penetrante mirada en la de ella. Con voz fría, ocultando cualquier vestigio de deseo ardiente, habló.

-Granger, Granger, Granger... No creo que este sea momento y menos el lugar. ¿No crees que ya _'nos'_ hemos retrasado bastante¿Qué tal si viene alguien y descubre que estás seduciéndome, eh?. –Finalizó con su típica sonrisa.

Ella se sacudió puesto un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo, a causa de la oleada de humillación que sintió en su interior. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho semejante cosa?. ¿O incluso pensar que él quería lo mismo?. Se abofeteó mentalmente, y le devolvió la mirada duramente; al igual que su voz..

-Tienes razón Malfoy. –Draco se sorprendió ante la actitud de la Leona. _"¿Jugando rudo, no?"_, pensó.- Ya _'te'_ tardaste mucho. Ahora, mueve tu trasero ¿o te quedarás aquí toda la noche?. –Preguntó comenzando a caminar hacia el Gran Salón.

-Mmm... Al único lugar donde mi trasero va a estar, _'muy pronto'_, será junto a tu piel, Granger... –Respondió llegando a su lado y tomándole un brazo. Era _'su'_ compañera y se lo haría saber. _"Toda la noche juntos..."_

Hermione sólo soltó un resoplido. Era inútil discutir con él, mucho menos ahora. _'Sabía'_ que tenía razón, algo en ella le decía que muy pronto volverían a estar juntos.

**-§-**

El bullicio en el Gran Salón era muy grande. Los estudiantes conversaban entre sí muy animados, comentando la decoración, la música que se oía de fondo, los platillos que servirían, las sorpresas que les tendrían preparadas sus profesores.

Por eso, cuando entraron juntos nadie los notó ni hizo un gran alboroto. Todos sabían de su situación, y ya lo habían asimilado, aunque aún había quienes estaban escépticos con respecto a esa pareja. Apostaban que terminarían peleando; para ser más precisos _'todos'_ opinaban de esa manera.

Draco caminaba seguro, casi arrastrando consigo a Hermione, hacia la mesa reservada para los prefectos. Tuvo el deleite de ver la expresión de Ron al verlo del brazo con la castaña, totalmente colorado por la rabia. Interiormente se rió pues sabía de los sentimientos del pelirrojo, y el hecho de que él estuviera con ella y el otro no, le regocijaba bastante. Pero no más que el saber que ella era suya por toda la noche. Suya y de nadie más.

Hermione mantenía su cabeza erguida, obviando los murmullos envidiosos de las chicas pero muy perturbada por su situación. Del brazo con Malfoy, siguiéndolo cual perrito faldero, completamente a su merced. El muchacho la sostenía firmemente, reclamándola, tomando posesión de ella. Y no se oponía.

Cruzó su mirada con la azul de Ron, que con ella le reclamaba y sólo pudo quitarla para no sentirse más afligida y humillada. ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo y valor de Gryffindor?. ¿Se le habría pedido por algún lado en un punto de la velada o simplemente olvidado tras las sensaciones que el rubio le hacía sentir?. Donde sea que estuviera, necesitaba que volviera.

Estando a pocos metros de la mesa, se deshizo del brazo de Draco. Él la miró cuestionante.

-¿Qué sucede Granger?. –Preguntó fríamente, penetrándola con la mirada.

-Nada Malfoy. Sólo que no soy una chiquilla como para que me estés llevando del brazo. –Le respondió en el mismo tono, apartando sus ojos de los de él y siguiendo sola su camino.-Y tampoco es que me fuera a perder¿sabes? –Se burló al llegar a su asiento.

-Mira, _'Hermione'_. –Un escalofrío sacudió imperceptiblemente a la gryffindor.-Esta noche, eres _'mi'_ compañera, y te vas a comportar como tal. Me importa poco y nada lo que digas, cómo te sientas, y si quieres estar conmigo o no. Ni siquiera si quieres ir a echarte a los brazos de la comadreja. –Un tono rosado se expandió por el rostro de ella a raíz de la irritación creciente que le estaba provocando él. –Que te quede bien claro. –Le susurró al oído con voz firme. –Eres _'mía'_. –Terminó de decir, para luego morderle sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

No dijo nada, no podía decir nada. Sí abría la boca sólo soltaría insulto tras insulto, sí sus músculos se movían sería para golpearle; y todo eso significaba problemas que quería evitar. La humillación y la rabia serían sus compañeras, a su parecer, por el resto de la noche.

El tintineo de cristal siendo golpeado la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Era McGonagall, con su usual llamado, para tener la atención de todo el salón y luego pasársela al director.

-Muy buenas noches, mis queridos alumnos y docentes. –Saludó amablemente, con una sonrisa.-¡Y Muy Feliz Halloween!. –Los presentes respondieron el saludo luego de esta frase. –Espero que disfruten de la velada; y sin más preámbulos... ¡A comer! –Y con esto, aparecieron los platillos en todas las mesas de seis que habían repartidas a lo largo y ancho del salón.

Por inercia, se sirvió y llenó su copa con jugo. Por inercia tomó los cubiertos y cortó los alimentos, llevándolos a su boca y masticarlos. Tragó, y continuó con el ritual. Realmente no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, su mente se encontraba lejos del bullicio alegre del Gran Salón, de la suave música de fondo que inundaba el lugar, de los olores deliciosos que despertaban el apetito de cualquiera. Su mente estaba en donde había perdido su virginidad. En las caricias propiciadas y recibidas, en los besos fogosos y anhelantes, en las miradas llenas de pasión y significado oculto... En esa mano que subía por su pierna, por sobre la túnica y la traía a la realidad.

-¡Malfoy! –Exclamó lo mas bajo que pudo.-¡Quita tu mano de ahí! –Reclamó firmemente, sin dejar de cortar la carne en su plato.

-No quiero... Está muy cómoda ahí... Y lo estás disfrutando, lo puedo sentir... –Y sin más llegó a los muslos y apretó la zona, provocando una descarga eléctrica en su compañera. Ella le miró y pudo ver la imperceptible satisfacción que le invadía. ¿Quería jugar?. Pues había elegido muy mal a su contrincante.

Lo más disimuladamente que pudo, bajó la mano que sostenía el tenedor hasta llegar cerca de la de Draco; y con ahínco le picó. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando él dio un respingo y elevó su mano y empezó a acariciarla, tras el daño recibido.

-Eso Malfoy, es para que aprendas. –Y siguió comiendo, pero esta vez disfrutando de cada bocado.

A decir verdad, después de ese altercado la cena continuó con mucha normalidad y tranquilidad. Ella conversaba animadamente con Padma y Ron, sin hacer caso a Draco. Y él se limitaba a permanecer impasible, aunque en su interior estuviera fuera de control.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a lastimarlo?. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo?. ¿Por qué tenía el profundo e imperante deseo de tomarla y hacerla suya de nuevo?. De reojo la contempló. No tenía nada de especial, más había algo que le atraía de ella. Piel tostada, ojos marrones acaramelados con mirada dulce, facciones equilibradas, labios sumamente apetitosos. Y un aura increíblemente cautivante. _'Ella'_ era lo que le atraía; no una sola cualidad o característica, no, _'toda'_ ella.

Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear la mesa. Se estaba aburriendo.

- Y dime Granger... –Habló luego de mucho tiempo, robando la atención de sus compañeros que lo miraban extrañados por el tono casual que estaba utilizando. -¿Cómo la estás pasando?.

Sí, definitivamente había logrado lo que quería, sorprender. Después de todo, él no era nada predecible.

-Ehm... Bien, Malfoy... Bien. –Respondió insegura, intercambiando miradas con la Ravenclaw y Ron, quienes sólo atinaron a encoger los hombros.

-Bien... No esperaba menos. Después de todo, estás conmigo. –Sonrió de manera autosuficiente. Le bastó ver el rostro colorado de Weasley, la palidez de Hermione, y la estupefacción de la Patil, para hacerlo. Y antes de que alguno de ellos tres pudiese responder, Dumbledore se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta.

-Bueno, espero que todos hayan disfrutado de la cena. –Los alumnos asintieron son sus cabezas a modo de respuesta. –Excelente. Y bien, como saben esto es el _'Baile'_ de Halloween... Por lo que... –con un tronar de dedos la música se hizo más sonora.- Los invito a bailar. Si los prefectos y Premios Anuales son tan amables de abrir... –Invitó afablemente con un gesto de mano, apuntando a la pista que se había formado de repente.

La mesa se fue vaciando, acatando la seudo-orden del director. Primero los Premios Anuales, luego Terry y Susan, seguidos por Ron y Padma. Pansy y Justin daban la impresión de estar caminando hacia la muerte. Y sólo quedaban Hermione y Draco.

Él se levantó, y como el caballero que le habían enseñado a ser –aunque no siempre lo fuera- ofreció su mano a Hermione. Ella le miró cuestionante y él le respondió con la misma mirada. Aceptó la mano y la tomó suavemente, pero él la sujeta con fuerza. De nuevo el escalofrío, de nuevo la sensación de perderse. Sacudió su cabeza lentamente, esos pensamientos no deberían estar en ese momento ahí. Se dejó guiar hasta la pista, donde Draco la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella posó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de él, y la derecha estaba sujetada a la izquierda de él.

El sonido del piano rebotaba en las cuatro paredes y techo del Salón. Inundaba los oídos de los presentes y llegaba a sus almas, haciéndoles sentir la profundidad de todo, develándoles significados, mostrándoles que en la música no hay diferencias; como lo hacían las cinco parejas en la pista.

**_No necesito más de nada ahora que_**

**_me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro._**

Al compás de las notas, los pies se movían de forma grácil, como si hubieran nacido para bailar juntos. Sus miradas encontradas, sus manos entrelazadas, sus corazones marcando un ritmo propio.

Lentamente, los demás se fueron uniendo al baile inicial. Algunos lo hacían cual expertos, otros con poca dificultad, unos con problemas, y varios haciendo el intento. Los profesores sonreían conciliadores, mientras observaban como los alumnos se iban animando.

**_Créeme esta vez_**

**_créeme porque_**

**_créeme y verás_**

**_no acabará, más._**

No había nadie a su alrededor, sólo ellos dos y la música que les rodeaba. Sus pasos coordinados. Uno, dos, tres. Un latido, dos latidos, tres latidos. Un, dos, tres. Un respiro, dos respiros, tres respiros. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos, tres. Un compás, el del corazón. Dos seres, dos almas bailando, fundiéndose, encontrándose. Tres palabras resonantes, _"Vayámonos de aquí"._

**_Tengo un deseo escrito en alto que vuela ya_**

**_mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo._**

Sin quererlo, la realidad les golpeó. Estaban bailando dos enemigos, no se molestaban, no sentían molestia. No eran observados por casi nadie. A ella un muchacho de ojos azules sorprendido, con un presentimiento que le oprimía el pecho, con la sensación de que sus deseos y plegarias no serían cumplidas; con la certeza de que después de esa noche, nada volvería a ser igual.

A él, una mirada oscura con estupefacción. A ella un par de ojos verdes y otros castaños, interrogantes; también unos pertenecientes a un gryffindor y una ravenclaw. A él, otros azules, unos pares oscuros en su mayoría. Y ellos sin darse cuenta. Centrados en los orbes del otro, escurriéndose inconscientemente de los inesperados espectadores.

**_Créeme esta vez_**

**_créeme porque_**

**_me haría daño ahora, ya lo sé._**

La música cesó, más la unión no. ¿Qué había ocurrido en una cuestión de minutos?. ¿Por qué no se querían separar?. Con pesar se soltaron y cada uno se dirigió a un extremo opuesto, sin tener el valor de dirigirse una última mirada. Ella, a la mesa donde habían estado Harry y Neville; él hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

Las parejas continuaban con la danza, en medio de charlas y risas. Los profesores disfrutando de la atmósfera relajada. La música variaba; lentos, rápidos, clásicos, modernos, fantasmagóricos. Los espectros paseándose por entremedio de los danzantes, el cielo encantado reflejando una magnífica noche estrellada, la brisa otoñal ingresando por los ventanales.

La noche seguía su curso, pero ellos no se atrevían a acercarse. Pero las fuerzas, los hilos invisibles, lo harían por ellos.

Súbitamente la música cesó. Y el director de Hogwarts volvió a llamar la atención.

-Espero que estén disfrutando de la velada. Es el deseo del cuerpo docente y el mío que lo estén haciendo. Ahora, para ponerle un poco más de _'emoción'_, todos bailarán con sus respectivas parejas por el tiempo de media hora. Se preguntarán con qué motivo, seguramente. Pues bien, porque será la última media hora, y esperamos que así la puedan aprovechar mejor. En fin, -sin quejas ni resoplidos, por favor-, Cada uno con su pareja. –Y con ágil movimiento de varita, las parejas iniciales se reformaron, y como imanes con polos opuestos se volvieron a unir.

La música retornó. Y ellos dos notaron que no podían estar muy alejados del otro, por mucho que lo quisieran. A eso se refería Dumbledore, estaban unidos por el resto de la velada. ¿Qué pensar al respecto?.

-Granger...

-Malfoy...

Reconocimiento mutuo. Y sin más, llamándose por sus apellidos, retomaron el baile.

Corazones palpitantes, deseos crecientes, necesidades imperiosas. ¿Qué más importaba si era por obligación!. Ellos mismos querían estar con el otro.

**_Hay gran espacio y tú y yo_**

**_cielo abierto que ya_**

**_no se cierra a los dos_**

**_pues sabemos lo que es necesidad._**

-Yo... –titubeó ella.-Quiero decir... –balbuceó, antes de ser callada por un dedo.

-No digas nada... No analices, sólo... _"Déjate llevar"_-Interrumpió mirándola fervientemente a los ojos.

No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, se asustaba de sólo pensar que las había dicho él; pero le habían traído un relativa paz. Ella se había relajado y había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro; teniendo la oportunidad de llenar con su olor sus pulmones. Recordó el perfume de la mujer en sus brazos, y su corazón se aceleró, seguro de que ella podía sentirlo.

Hermione quedó sorprendida tras las palabras de Draco, pero increíblemente le hizo caso. Era lo mismo que ella esperaba y anhelaba. Que, aunque sea por esa noche, se olvidaran los razonamientos, que no existieran años de desprecio, que sólo los deseos tomaran las riendas de sus acciones. Recostó su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de él; oliendo la esencia de Draco. Y al igual que el corazón que sentía, el de ella se aceleró.

Al unísono, sus miradas se reencontraron y sólo eso bastó para que se entendieran.

Sin dejar de bailar, se dirigieron a la salida del Salón. Imperceptibles gracias a la multitud, en la pista, danzante. Ocultos por los vaivenes de los demás, ocultos de sus amigos, de sus conocidos, pero no de sus deseos.

Tomados de la mano, cruzaron el umbral de la alegre habitación; y una vez en el pasillo, solos, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar.

**_Víveme sin miedo ahora_**

**_que sea una vida o sea una hora_**

**_no me dejes libre aquí desnudo_**

**_mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego._**

**_Víveme sin más vergüenza_**

**_aunque esté todo el mundo en contra_**

**_deja la apariencia y toma el sentido_**

**_y siente lo que llevo dentro._**

No habían sido conscientes de lo mucho que extrañaban los labios del otro. Si bien pocas veces se habían encontrado, fueron suficientes como para que el fuego que se transmitían quedara grabado a flor de piel en ellos. Sus lenguas comenzaron un propio baile en las concavidades del otro, sus manos recorrían la espalda del otro, disfrutando de cada sensación desprendida, de cada necesidad saciada y de las otras nacientes y crecientes. Se separaron para respirar, para contemplarse. Y nuevamente, sin necesidad de palabras, comprendieron lo que el otro deseaba. ¿Pero dónde?.

Él sabía la respuesta. La tenía desde la noche en que unió su cuerpo con el de la castaña, cuando se separaron y él se preguntaba sin darse cuenta cuándo y dónde se repetiría el encuentro. Oh, sí; Draco Malfoy había estado esperando ese momento y sabía exactamente donde se llevaría a cabo.

Sin querer ni poder soltarse, guió a Hermione por las escaleras, cuesta arriba. A cada giro de esquina, se detenía para besarla. Mucho tiempo sin saciar su necesidad le podrían llevar a la locura. ¿Cómo era que había podido aguantar tanto?. En cada rellano, recordaban el abrazo que fue el preámbulo de todo.

Después de tantos escalones y pasillos, llegaron a su destino. Arrastrando a Hermione con él, pasó tres veces enfrente de un tapete que ella reconoció de inmediato. _"La Habitación del Requisito"_. Y sonrió al recordar cómo Draco había conocido la existencia de tal lugar. El año pasado, con la _"Brigada Inquisidora" (N/A: Era asi el nombre? Oo?)._ Y ahora, de nuevo ahí; pero con otro propósito. Sintió como le apretaba un poco más la mano. Aparentemente, la puerta ya había aparecido y ella no se había dado cuenta. Iba a dar un paso, pero él encontró sus labios y los acarició con los suyos, las manos en su cintura, las de ella en el cuello de él. Otra separación, y él, como en toda la noche, la guió hacia adentro.

**_Y te transformas en un cuadro dentro de mí_**

**_que cubre mis paredes blancas y cansadas._**

Ingresaron. Y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Una cama adoselada, velas flotando iluminando la estancia y desprendiendo un delicioso y embriagador perfume. Una chimenea crepitante, que le recordó a la primera noche en que se habían acercado, - cuando llorando se quedó dormida en su Sala Común-, dando calor al lugar.

Él sonrió sinceramente, y ella también. Sus manos se juntaron, estando uno frente al otro. Con pasos cortos y seguros, acortaron la pequeña distancia y se fundieron en un abrazo. Pero no era suficiente.

Las manos varoniles acariciaron el borde del cuello de la túnica, hasta dar con el cierre que fue bajando con inusual lentitud. Las de ella se habían posado en las aberturas laterales de la túnica oscura, adentrándose, acariciando la seda de la camisa.

La prenda rojiza de la muchacha cayó al suelo, dejándola con una camisola blanca. Él la contempló y quedó extasiado. La primera vez no había podido observarla, ni siquiera habían podido descubrirse con total libertad. Sin pereza, se quitó la suya, que acompañó a la de su amante. Y recién ahí, ella se percató de su situación y se sonrojó. Él volvió a sonreír, y la besó suavemente. Ella se calmó y empezó a jugar con los botones de la camisa, desabrochándolos. Él, llegaba al borde de la camisola y la subía, rozando la piel de la joven, rogando por más contacto, por más acercamiento.

Cuando la camisa quedó olvidada, la alzó y recostó sobre la cama, y él sobre ella. Se miraron por enésima vez a los ojos, picardía y deseo, y se volvieron a besar con más que pasión acumulada. La camisola salió del cuerpo de Hermione, develando su ropa interior. Roja, como la pasión, como la sangre. Ella, jugueteaba con la hebilla del cinturón, para seguir con el botón y el cierre del pantalón. Le ayudó en la tarea, se notaba que era la primera vez que lo hacía, más no se quejaba. Disfrutaba del jugueteo, de lo que despertaba en él. La prenda se unió a las demás en el suelo.

Ahora sólo restaban las prendas íntimas. Una de sus manos se dirigió al cabello de Hermione, y lo soltó del moño, desperdigando sobre la superficie de las colchas las castañas hebras. La contempló sin dejar de acariciarla, y parecía toda una leona. Sonrió ante la comparación. Comenzaba a entender por qué estaba en Gryffindor.

Las piernas entrelazadas, las manos revoltosas, los besos apasionados, las respiraciones agitadas, los corazones marcando un ritmo.

**_Créeme esta vez_**

**_créeme porque_**

**_me haría daño una y otra vez._**

Sintió en sus muslos algo. Se asustó en un principio, pero luego comprendió que se trataba. Debía ser la misma urgencia que ella sentía latir en su entrepierna. Deseaban más contacto, lo necesitaban.

Draco abandonó los labios dulces, para comenzar a trazar un camino hacia abajo. El cuello, los hombros, la clavícula, el comienzo de los senos. Sus dedos ágiles desplazaron los breteles del sujetador, y una de sus manos se colocó sobre la espalda de Hermione, que diestramente desprendió el broche. Tomó la prenda y la olió. Ella le miró atónita, y luego sonrió. El sujetador quedó escondido debajo de una almohada. Esperaba recordarlo.

Retomó su trayecto. Contorneó los senos con su lengua, arrancando suspiros de la boca de la castaña, y gemidos cuando su lengua y mano los atendían de forma aleatoria. Siguió bajando por el vientre, jugando con el ombligo, hasta toparse con una última barrera. Y se detuvo, esperando.

Ella, reaccionó. ¿Por qué se había detenido?. Y luego cayó en la cuenta. Las manos de él, estaban a sus costados sosteniéndose, su cabeza muy cerca de sus bragas, y el resto del cuerpo extendido entre sus piernas. Alzó sus brazos y le acarició el rostro, y con voz dulce y deseosa habló.

-Sigue... –Casi un suspiro, casi una petición. Absolutamente un anhelo.

Sin necesidad de escucharlo dos veces, cumplió con la orden. Las manos se deslizaron hasta la cadera y tomaron las tiras laterales, deslizándolas por las piernas hasta llegar a sus pies. Y al igual que había hecho con el sujetador, la olió y escondió bajo la misma almohada.

En el proceso de desvestirla, había quedado en el pie de la cama, totalmente incorporado, teniendo una completa visión de la mujer tendida allí. Mejillas ruborizadas, labios entreabiertos, pezones erectos, vientre subiendo y bajando, las piernas separadas, el cabello esparcido. _"Hermosa"_.

Con la agilidad de una serpiente se recostó nuevamente sobre ella, y la besó. Ella notó que la urgencia se había acrecentado, por lo que decidió hacer algo.

Sus piernas encerraron las caderas de Draco, y sus pies se adentraron en la prenda. Sin mucha dificultad la fue bajando, junto con sus extremidades, sintiendo como él se agitaba cada vez más, hasta que llegó a los pies de él, y la tela fue a parar al piso.

**_Sí, entre mi realidad_**

**_hoy yo tengo algo más_**

**_que jamás tuve ayer_**

**_necesitas vivirme un poco más._**

Ya no había más barreras, ni impedimentos. Eran dos personas a la merced del deseo, completamente entregadas a su sentir y necesidad. Más aún no era tiempo.

Se acariciaban con ahínco, se besaban a más no poder. Draco bajó una de sus manos a la parte más íntima de Hermione, y comenzó a acariciarla. Ella se tensó, pero de inmediato se rindió a las atenciones brindadas. Era un éxtasis total, los dedos de él recorrían su cavidad, lubricándola, excitándola, haciéndola sentir como nunca. Sus caderas se elevaban cuando él empujaba hacia adentro, y antes de que llegara al punto máximo, salió de ella. Y Hermione comprendió por qué.

Otra danza de labios y lenguas, más bien una lucha. Sus cuerpos se frotaban con tal de sentirse más cercanos, y sin más espera, él penetró en su cuerpo con toda su humanidad.

**_Víveme sin miedo ahora_**

**_que sea una vida o sea una hora_**

**_no me dejes libre aquí desnudo_**

**_mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo, te ruego._**

**_Víveme sin más vergüenza_**

**_aunque esté todo el mundo en contra_**

**_deja la apariencia y toma el sentido_**

**_y siente lo que llevo dentro._**

Hermione profirió un grito, pero no de dolor. No, no había dolor alguno, sólo placer a ser saciado. Sentía como Draco se adentraba en ella en un ritmo controlado, y sabía que eso no era lo que ambos querían; por lo que cuando él volvió a empujar sosteniéndola de la cadera y del hombro, alzó sus caderas recibiéndolo. Y finalmente él comprendió. No sería la primera vez, pero quería tratarla como si lo fuera; y aún así aceleró el ritmo.

Los corazones marcaban el compás, tan acelerados como latían, con la misma velocidad y fuerza, los cuerpos de ambos se movían y bailaban; fundían en uno. Los gemidos eran la música, los latidos el ritmo, las respiraciones denotaban la atmósfera, y los danzantes eran sus cuerpos.

**_Has abierto en mí_**

**_la fantasía_**

**_me esperan días de una ilimitada dicha_**

**_es tu guión_**

**_la vida mía_**

**_me enfocas, me diriges, pones las ideas._**

Besándose, hundiéndose en el otro, acariciándose, grabándose en la piel del otro; los pasos se volvían rápidos y violentos, sin causar más dolor del que causa el placer, la necesidad de más.

Él cada vez más adentro, ella recibiéndolo con más que aceptación, envolviendo el miembro con sus músculos, contrayéndolos y aflojándolos, dándole mucho más de lo que él esperaba y ella creía poder ofrecer.

Y cuando no creían poder parar, ambos se tensaron y sintieron como algo les recorría el cuerpo. Una descarga, la sensación de plenitud más bella que jamás habían sentido, la de unión más pura que en la vida habían experimentado. Una liberación extreme.

Él bañó el interior de ella con un líquido viscoso, espeso y blanquecino, que escapaba por el contorno libre de la concavidad. Ella expulsaba otro, cubriendo el miembro de Draco, y acompañando al otro hacia el exterior.

El rubio se desplomó sobre ella tan lento como sus recientemente debilitados brazos se lo permitían, y acomodó su cabeza entre medio de los senos de Hermione, notando su propia respiración tan agitada con la de la castaña. Ella sólo destensó sus músculos, que se volvieron a contraer mientras Draco salía despacio de su interior.

Besó el pecho de la mujer que le acompañaba, subió y su lengua se entretuvo con la clavícula. Luego presionó sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión satisfecha y deseo de permanencia. Se incorporó y se hundió en la mirada miel. Tal y como en su sueño... Se recostó sobre la almohada y con un movimiento cubrió a ambos con las suaves sábanas.

-Amph... –Dijo, sonriendo mientras ella le miraba a los ojos plata que ahora desprendían sinceridad.- ¿Sabes? –Preguntó atrayendo a la castaña hacia él con el brazo derecho, y haciendo que la cabeza se reposara sobre su sudoroso pecho. –Soñé con esto... –Declaró, acariciando un brazo y entrelazando una mano de ella con la suya.

Hermione quedó anonadada ante la declaración.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sólo... lo soñé...- Con su mano libre, subió el rostro de Hermione para que quedara enfrentado al suyo. –Yo... _'Siempre te he deseado... Hermione...'_ –Y luego la volvió a besar, esta vez delicadamente.

Ella sólo aceptó el beso, aún más sorprendida. Él la deseaba desde hace tiempo, la había hecho suya por segunda vez, y la llamó por su nombre. Su corazón se aceleró, y las palabras salieron sin premeditación alguna.

-_'Yo también Draco...'_

Él la miró a los ojos. Era cierto. Le deseaba casi tanto como él a ella. La colocó sobre él, y le sonrió socarronamente. Hermione entendió al instante el significado de esa sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué haremos con este _'mutuo'_ de deseo, _'Granger'_? –Rió como un niño.

-Pues no sé, _'Malfoy'_... En verdad no lo sé...-suspiró esto último tan bajo que él no le escuchó, y en un tono triste y preocupado.

-¡Vaya¡Algo que no sepas!-Exclamó juguetón.

-Cállate, hurón. –Sentenció, olvidando por completo su perturbación.

Ambos se echaron a reír, para luego recomenzar el baile en el que sus cuerpos eran los danzantes y sus corazones marcaban el compás.

**_Víveme sin miedo ahora_**

**_aunque esté todo el mundo en contra_**

**_deja la apariencia, toma el sentido_**

**_y siente lo que llevo dentro._**

**------------------------------------------------------------§----------------------------------------------------------**

**Canción**: "Víveme"; **Intérprete:** Laura Pausini.

**_N/A:_**

_Ehm... ¿Hola?... Eh... ¡Hola! Jejeje... Eh... ¿Cómo están?... ¡No me miren así!. ¡Me asustan!. ¡No por favor!. ¡No me avienten nada! –_Terry se cubre con su ya habitual sobretodo antes de ser alcanzada por un jugoso y redondo tomate_- Fiu... Estuvo cerca... jejeje..._

_Wip!. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto!. ¿Excusa?. Jo!. No tenía ganas de sentarme y escribir... Lo sé, lo sé... Mala Terry, mala..._ **T.T**. _Porque ideas no me faltaban, es más, todo lo que acabaron de leer ya estaba en mi cabeza bien nítido y clarito, sólo requería de ganas para ponerlas en orden y transcribirlas... Porque tiempo, les aseguro, sí tuve... Jejeje... ¿Verdad que todavía leen y dejarán reviews?. ¿Verdad que sí?. ¡Por favor!. Ahí abajo, en el fondo de la página, el botoncito morado que cita_ "**Go**",_ junto a la leyenda_ "Submit review". _¡Sí, ese!. ¡Oh, millones de gracias!._ –Sip, me he vuelto loca de remate... **U.U'**-.

¿_Y?. ¿Valió la pena la espera o no?. Particularmente a mí sí me gustó como quedó. Aunque tengo que admitir que extraño un poco la crudeza del principio, pero últimamente estoy muy sentimental y melosa, y ya vieron el resultado... No estoy orgullosa de ello, pero bueno... Es lo que salió_. : **P**. _Espero que no haya ofendido o molestado a nadie con el contenido del capi, pero les avisé al principio_ –donde por cierto agregué algo más. **O.-** _-, así que los reclamos son bienvenidos, pero sepan que estaban advertidos en el rating._

_Otra cosilla... ¿Saben?. Creo que este fic está llegando a su final, mi corazoncito de escritora me lo dice. Tal vez un par de capítulos más y se acabó. ¿Qué piensan?_

_¿Han oído de ese rumor de que no permiten contestar reviews?. Bueno, resulta que el otro día –en uno de mis tantos momentos de ocio, después de haber terminado el capi presente- me di una vuelta por mi cuenta y me puse a chusmear las cositas que había y encontré en_ "Guidelines" _una actualización de Junio. En ella dice, según lo que pude entender, que no se pueden_ **hacer** "capítulos"_ sólo para contestar reviews o poner_ "Notas de Autores". _Pero no leí_ –o comprendí- _nada sobre contestar reviews en el capítulo_ –propiamente hecho- _publicado. ¿Alguien me puede confirmar mis sospechas?. De ser así, se los voy a agradecer._

_Y hablando de reviews... ¡Muchísimas gracias por los del capítulo anterior!. ¡Hemos llegado a los 100!. ¡No lo puedo creer!. . Cuando empecé la historia tenía la fantasía de llegar a ese número y ahora se ha vuelto realidad gracias a ustedes, que brindan tanto apoyo y ánimos. ¡También vamos por el capítulo 10 del fic!. ¡Jo!. No esperaba alcanzar este número, principalmente por la historia nació una noche en la que estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir de puro ocio. ¡Y henos aquí, yo compartiendo mi alegría con ustedes por la cantidad de capítulos y reviews!. Sin ustedes esto no estaría aquí. ¡Millones de gracias a todas/ os!_

**PaddyPau**: Cómo estas?. A mi también me caes muy bien, aunque solo te conozca por los fics y reviews. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado también. ¡Y a ver cuándo actualizas!. Besos!

**EugeBlack**: Aquí tienes la fiesta y un poco de lo que sienten ellos con respecto al otro. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! **n.n**. Espero no haberte decepcionado. Besos!

**AlexiaRiddle**: He actualizado! Gracias por tus palabras! **n.n** . Que te haya gustado!. Besos!

**Maria**¡Gracias!. Aquí tienes la continuación. Besos!

**Shira**: Tardó, y espero que haya valido la pena! A mi también me gustan las conversaciones "picantes" de ellos dos. Jo!. Besos!

**Pipu-Radcliffe**¿Disfrutaste las vacaciones en Mendoza? Ay, como te envidio! Yo me las pasé en la ciudad... **U.U'**. Este capi tuvo algo de "amor", creo...**Oo?** Nos estamos leyendo! Besos!

**Ly Malfoy**: Por nada los reviews, es un placer enviártelos. O.-. Y tienes razón: "Más vale tarde, pero seguro". Y sip, Draco es un patán –de hecho muchas me lo han dicho...-, pero es bonito¿no?. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos!

**stefy-dragoncita de mala fe**: Jo! Creo que has tenido que esperar de nuevo demasiado... Y espero que te haya gustado, aún así. Muchas gracias! **n.n** . Besos! –Te había dicho que me gusta tu nick? **n.n!**

**EROL HARUKA**: Me gusta el drama! **n.n!**. A Draco hay que quererlo como sea, por más patán que sea... jejeje... El baile y sus consecuencias, ahí arriba. A ver qué me dices. **O.-**. Gracias por los ánimos. Besos!

**Emily**: Bueno, muchas gracias! Me alegra que sea una de tus favoritas, y espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Que te haya gustado! Besos!

**marla**: Jo! Creo que quedó medio fic perfecto, pero como dije no me olvido de la rudeza y crudeza inicial –la extraño **T.T**-. Espero que no te hay decepcionado, el capi y el tiempo de actualización. Besos!

**DaanaMalfoy**: Gracias por ser una fiel lectora, y como a ti, a mí también me gusta la pareja D/Hr.. La seguidilla servida. Besos!

**norixblack**: Jo! Otra fiel lectora! Creo que estoy en el cielo. **O.O?**. Sí ya tiempo sin "hablarnos" por aquí... jejeje... Espero que este también haya merecido la pena. Besos! Y a ver cuándo actualizas –mmm... Creo que la que no actualiza seguido soy yo¿no?... jojojo...-

**deydrafelton**: Gracias por los halagos! Ya ves qué pasó en el baile, espero que te haya gustado. Besos!

**SabelaMalfoy**: Jo, bueno! Aquí publicado el capítulo y espero haberte dejado satisfecha. ¡A ver cuándo actualizas tú también!. Y en cuando al libro, ya me lo leí y continúo en shock. **O.O!**. Jo! Besos!

**Veronica2486**: Jo! Bueno, después de tu segundo review me agarró un escalofrío y te atribuyo parte de que el capítulo esté aquí hoy. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y disculpa al tardanza. Besos!

**T.Clover**: Eh… Y a ti como te respondo?. Primero: Muchas gracias por leer TODO el fic, y haber mandado review en cada capítulo. –Se oyen aplausos y vítores-. Me alegra que te guste porque eres una de mis autoras favoritas. Respondiendo a algunas preguntas... Creo que hay ocho prefectos en total, más dos premios anuales. Y el título del fic efectivamente es el de una película, que nada que ver con la trama. Pero como me gustó, lo usé. –mmm... creo que no tengo originalidad **T.T**-. En fin, espero que te haya gustado, y no se te haya hecho muy tedioso debido a la extenuidad del capi... Y en cuanto a cambiarle el título a "Lujuria", lo estoy considerando. Jo!. Besos!

**jackita**: Aquí el baile de Halloween y espero no haber alterado mucho a los personajes. ¿Te desconcertó al principio?. Puede ser que haya empezado muy fuerte y que de repente se haya caído el clima –como me dijo JennyJade-, pero me alegro que te haya gustado. Jo! Besos!

**funkeva**: Me agradaron tus aplausos! n.n! Espero que te haya gustado, y aquí tienes la actualización que te prometí. Besos!

**.o0 Zafi 0o.**¿Todo el fic entero de corrido? **O.O!** Muchas gracias por los halagos. Jo! Y aquí el capítulo 10, que espero esté a la altura de los demás. Besos!

**alifelton**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me sonrojas y dejas roja. –Detesto las rimas... **¬¬'**-. Gracias por estar pendiente, y espero que te haya gustado el capi. Besos!

_Oki do! Me despido dejándoles besos, abrazos y saludos a ustedes que continúan leyendo a pesar de la tardanza, siguen brindándome su apoyo a través de los maravillosos reviews que dejan –alegrándome mucho y dejando una sonrisa en mi rostro- o simplemente leen en el anonimato._

_¡Hasta la próxima! Su servidora_ –que necesita **URGENTE** un psicólogo-:

**+ .- Terry Moon -. +**


	11. Abrazo a lo Incierto

**Camino a la Perdición**

_**Autor**: Terry Moon_

_**Género**: Drama / Romance_

_**Personajes Principales**: Hermione / Draco_

_**Aclaración**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_**Advertencia**: R / M. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

**Agradecimientos**: A los autores de fanfictions por inspirarme y a los lectores por los ánimos que brindan con sus reviews.

* * *

**Camino a la Perdición**

_Capítulo 11.- Abrazo a lo Incierto_

Con pereza fue abriendo sus ojos. Después de muchas noches de insomnio y preocupaciones, una en la que había podido descansar (en todo el significado de la palabra) le había hecho muy bien. Los cobertores eran suaves y abrigadores, la almohada mullida. El sol no salía aún, cosa que le extrañó. Ella no era de las que se levantaban demasiado temprano, sino con el amanecer o un poco mas tarde a este.

Pestañeó varias veces hasta que su vista se fue aclarando, y con sorpresa descubrió que no estaba en su habitación, ni en su cama, ni mucho menos sola. No estaba sola.

Volteó su cuerpo inmediatamente ante esa revelación y se encontró con el rostro pálido y aristocrático de un joven hombre, aún dormido. Un poco confusa, acarició su cara para comprobar que fuera real, y al sentir la suavidad de la piel se estremeció, recordando los eventos de la noche pasada.

Ya más consciente, notó cómo uno de los masculinos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y como el otro reposaba sobre su hombro, dejando la mano casi al alcance de uno de sus senos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, ni tampoco sonreír con complacencia.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que ella, Hermione Granger, pasaría una noche con Draco Malfoy?. Sí, ya habían hecho el amor; pero era la primera vez que pasaban toda la noche juntos, en la misma cama, abrazados como los amantes que eran, sin preocuparse de nada ni de nadie.

Preocupaciones. Tembló ante el significado de la palabra. El baile, su repentina partida, su desaparición del grupo de los leones, las palabras de Ron. La tristeza le invadió al mismo tiempo que la culpa, y buscando protección ante esas emociones acercó más su cuerpo al de Draco, queriendo que el calor que él desprendía le abrigase, y sentirse protegida en ese sutil abrazo. Las lagrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos y comenzaban a caer con lentitud sobre sus mejillas. Evitaba sollozar o moverse, no quería que él la encontrara de ese modo, tan vulnerable; porque, después de todo, no estaba muy segura de lo que ella era para Draco, y temía ser sólo una más.

Llorando en silencio, acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó con suavidad, acariciando delicadamente una mejilla con una mano mientras la otra paseaba por los rubios cabellos de su acompañante.

Él sintió que le besaban. Casi por acto-reflejo, respondió el beso; y por alguna razón supo que no se arrepentiría cuando abriera sus ojos. Aún medio dormido, notó que la persona que le besaba se movió sorprendida y él sólo atinó a acercar mas ese cuerpo cálido al suyo, haciéndole saber que estaba disfrutando de tal acción. También se dio cuenta que las comisuras de esos labios tenían un extraño sabor salado, y se preguntó por qué. Con disgusto, abrió sus ojos y reconoció a la persona de inmediato. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, pensó, si había estado soñando y fantaseando con ella toda la noche. Era Hermione, **SU** Hermione; y estaba llorando.

Con aprehensión, se separó un poco de ella rompiendo las caricias que se estaban profesando con sus bocas, pero sin detener al andar de sus manos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la fémina. Simplemente, no podía, ella era demasiada tentación como para resistírsele.

Limpiando las lagrimas de las mejillas, besó los párpados cerrados de la muchacha y la atrajo más hacia sí mismo; queriendo protegerla de lo que sea le estaba haciendo daño.

- Hermione¿qué sucede?. –No pudo evitar el tinte de preocupación en su voz, y se sintió idiota. Ella sólo se abrazó más a él, tratando de usarle como sostén. Él sólo hizo lo mismo, porque ni una palabra salió de los labios de ella.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, abrazados, acariciándose. Por la ventana se podía comenzar a notar la claridad naciente de la mañana, y un tenue canto de pájaros que aun no emigraban hacia el sur. La brisa fresca y fría penetraba por esos orificios, mas no afectaban a los amantes que reposaban unidos en el lecho, gracias al calor que provenía de la chimenea aún ardiente, y de sus mismos cuerpos.

Hermione se movió en el abrazo y fijó sus ojos en los de Draco, buscando respuestas a sus silenciosas y punzantes preguntas. Todo lo que encontró fue preocupación, confort y, extrañamente, consuelo y cariño. Eso hizo que la culpa y la angustia en su interior se acrecentara y se abrazase más a él. Lloró con mas fuerza, y sentía que le dolía el pecho de tantas emociones juntas, nuevas y encontradas.

Él, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, tomó el rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a los mojados de ella. La besó lenta y suavemente, acariciando las facciones de su cara, dejando que sus propias manos bajaran por el curvilíneo cuerpo de la castaña, hasta posesionarse de las caderas de ella.

Aún en momentos como aquellos, la pasión era capaz de surgir. Pasión que hacía que olvidara las preocupaciones que luego debería enfrentar, pasión que la arrastraba a seguir los pasos en los que su amante le guiaba, pasión que se desataba sólo con él; porque con él olvidaba el teatro y se permitía ser ella misma. ¡Oh, ironía!.

Tal vez ser la amiga de Harry Potter siempre le obligó a ser fuerte por él, a convertirse en un pilar y a exigirse más. Tal vez ser la amiga de Ronald Weasley le hizo sentirse bien en ese mundo de magia y le dio la oportunidad de brillar por su inteligencia sin ser arrogante; porque ese muchacho de ojos azules provocaba que sacaras lo mejor de ti. Tal vez los insultos que recibió de Draco Malfoy le hicieron ver la realidad por completo, haciendo que tomara todas esas buenas cualidades en ella y las transformara en una máscara de tiempo completo, sólo para evadirse del mundo.

Y ahora, la misma persona que le había forzado a llevar esa máscara era la que le hacía quitársela. Ni Harry Potter, ni Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy.

Había escuchado una vez que sólo las personas que te dañan pueden aliviarte, puesto que sólo te dañan aquellos que quieres. ¡Ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado querer a Draco Malfoy!. Merlín... Le quería, le importaba; y eso le atemorizaba. Más el miedo se iba al sentirse en sus brazos, como si perteneciera a ellos.

El llanto cesó en el momento en que, entre besos y suspiros, oyó la voz entrecortada y seductora de él confesándole: _"Te Quiero"._ Fue en ese preciso momento en el que supo que las cosas no volverían a ser como solían. No más insultos que herían, no más desprecio, no más incomodidad en su presencia. No más resentimientos. Adiós a la rutina a la que, sin darse cuenta, se había sometido; a las charlas amenas con sus mejores amigos o a sus miradas llenas de comprensión y cariño; al teatro en el que había transformado su vida.

Estaba abrazando un nuevo camino, jamás imaginado en su conciente. Estaba tomando una senda llena de incertidumbres y desconocimientos. Estaba arriesgando todo, sin saber sí iba a ganar algo.

Y sin embargo, al estar abrazándole, no le importó. Sólo cerró los ojos, dejó que los besos que él desperdigaba por su piel se llevaran todas las angustias, y se entregó completamente a ese hombre.

En el silencio del amanecer, sus cuerpos se movían sincronizadas, danzantes de un ritmo muy antiguo; los gemidos inundaban el aire, opacando el canto de las aves; el frío era olvidado por el calor que emanaban, calor que no sólo provenía de la piel, sino también del interior. En ese amanecer Hermione Granger le entregó a Draco Malfoy su cuerpo, su mente, su confianza, su corazón y su alma.

No sabía sí hacía bien o mal, tampoco le importaba.

En el silencio y quietud del amanecer, hicieron el amor mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.

**

* * *

**Risueña y perdida en sus pensamientos, regresaba a su Sala Común. Las preocupaciones en el fondo de su mente, las excusas olvidadas, las barreras de defensa bajas. 

Cantaba. Estaba sola en ese pasillo que era bañado por la luz del sol matutino. La melodía que salía de sus labios resonaba tranquila y pacífica entre los muros de piedra, siendo acompañada por los trinos de los pájaros del alba. Entonaba la misma canción que salía de su interior cada vez que se sentía feliz. ¡Merlín, estaba feliz!. Sonrió alegre.

Como un autómata, dijo la contraseña y se adentró en el cuarto rojo y dorado. Los rayos dorados bañaban los sillones y mesas cercanos a las ventanas, el aire frío no sentía debido a la crepitante chimenea que parecía nunca apagarse; el silencio imperaba en la habitación. Parecía que no había ni un alma allí, y con esa certeza se sentó en el mismo sillón donde un mes atrás dejó salir sus frustraciones y miedos.

Tan ida estaba, que no notó a un joven pelirrojo sentado en una de las esquinas de la Sala Común, que le miraba con preocupación y ojos acusadores. Como si pudiese saber en qué o en quién estaba pensando. Ron soltó un suspiro de resignación y se acercó a Hermione, despacio, queriendo pasar desapercibido, no queriendo sacarla de ese mundo en el que parecía feliz. Su corazón se contrajo. Él no era la causa de su felicidad. Dolía. Mucho.

-Hermione... – Susurró, acariciándole el hombro.

Ella pegó un saltito de su asiento. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo de la ensoñación y se fijaron en la figura que se encontraba a su lado. Sintió como una ola de tristeza le embargaba, al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos. Pestañeó echando las lagrimas hacia atrás, y trató que sus ojos reflejaran confianza, que en ese momento no tenía ni sentía.

-Ron... –Respondió en el mismo tono de voz. Sonrió levemente. Una pequeña sonrisa, tan insegura como tímida. ¿Cómo podía mirarle a los ojos?.

-¿Dónde estabas, Hermione?. Ayer, en el baile, te busqué para que volviéramos juntos; pero no te encontré. ¿Dónde estabas?.

_"Estaba con Draco. Besándole, susurrándole cosas al oído, perdida en sus caricias y besos, en sus brazos; totalmente inconsciente del mundo. Haciendo el amor con él. Amándolo. Amándonos. Siendo yo. Siendo feliz."._

-En la enfermería. No me sentía bien después de que terminó el baile. No quise interrumpirte a ti ni a Harry, ambos parecían estar pasándola muy bien... y bueno... yo... Sólo no quería preocuparlos. –Mintió, nunca dejando que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro y hablando en un tono tan sincero como falso. Dolía. Y mucho.

-Mmm... Ya veo... – Dijo sin creerle. Mas decidió tragarse la mentira. Ella le diría la verdad cuando quisiera. Esperaba que fuera pronto. -¿Te sientes mejor?.

-Sí, mucho mejor. –Sonrió de verdad ante la falsa preocupación de su amigo. Sabía que no le había creído, pero le agradecía que siguiera la farsa. –¿Ron?.

- ¿Mmm?

-Gracias. –Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acariciando la otra suavemente.

-Por nada, Herm. Por nada. –Respondió rozando la mano de la castaña y tomándola entre las suyas, para depositar sus labios en ella de forma casta. Nunca abandonando los ojos castaños. –Creo, que... Que debes ir a ducharte y cambiarte. Dudo que quieras bajar a desayunar vestida así, aunque no te queda nada mal. –Aduló para relajar el ambiente.

-Tienes razón... Deberías tomar tu propio consejo¿sabes?. –Había notado que Ron aún llevaba la túnica de gala. La culpa punzó su corazón. La había estado esperando. Quiso llorar.

-Msí... Bueno, nos vemos. Te esperaré aquí. –Se levantó y le ayudó a pararse. Le dirigió una última mirada, y luego se dirigió a las escaleras que lo conducían a los dormitorios masculinos.

-Hasta luego... –Murmuró. Su mirada se volvió a perder en la nada, esta vez abrumada por los sentimientos.

**

* * *

**De todas las cosas que Draco Malfoy pudiera haber sido, ninguno le habría tomado por fetichista. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, camino a Slytherin, con su prenda (o más bien, prendas) guardadas en un bolsillo de su túnica, acariciando la tela de la ropa interior que le había quitado la noche anterior a Hermione. Se sonrió socarronamente. 

La noche anterior fue fantástica, en su opinión. A riesgo de sonar como una niña, se admitió eso. No encontraba las palabras justas para describirla, simplemente pensaba que había sido única e inigualable. Él y Hermione juntos, haciendo el amor repetidas veces hasta que el cansancio les venció y cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro, abrazando la felicidad. Felicidad que jamás pensó poder sentir. Sacudió su cabeza. _Estaba_ sonando como una niñita. Sonrió. Estaba feliz¡al demonio las apariencias!.

Podría haber hecho su camino hacia las mazmorras silbando una canción muggle que una vez había escuchado cuando niño de pura casualidad, recordaba una parte de la letra porque nunca la había comprendido. Y ahora, ese fragmento tenía un sentido para él: _"Heaven, I'm in heaven (...)". _Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que alguien podría estar en el cielo, y luego de los eventos de la noche anterior, obtuvo la respuesta a su interrogante. La felicidad era un pedazo de cielo que le habían otorgado, y estaba absolutamente agradecido.

Pueden sonar tontos y estúpidos para un Malfoy los términos: _"Cielo", "Felicidad", "Agradecimiento"._ Pero en ese momento no se sentía un Malfoy, sino un muchacho común y corriente. Uno que podía disfrutar de la compañía de su amante sin importar los prejuicios, que podía sonreír descaradamente de felicidad sin ser juzgado por la mediocridad de la sociedad; uno que podía demostrar sus sentimientos sin temor a ser reprendido y reprimido por los estatutos familiares. En ese momento, él sólo era Draco. Y en su mente sólo estaba Hermione.

Susurró la contraseña a su Sala Común, y como de costumbre encontró a una sola persona en ella. La única que madrugaba aunque hubiera trasnochado y sólo hubiese dormido una míseras dos horas –como sabía era ese el caso del día. Blaise Zabini estaba sentado en uno de los sillones verdes, en frente de la chimenea, viendo a las llamas danzar. Cuando el moreno sintió la presencia de Draco, giró su cabeza para visualizarlo y asintió con su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. Draco, se acercó y se sentó a su lado, contemplando el fuego, el cual le recordaba –misteriosamente- a Hermione.

-¿Buena noche, Malfoy?

-Podría decirse que sí. –Respondió lacónico, aunque interiormente la respuesta sonaba más entusiasta.

Silencio.

-¿Y la tuya Zabini?. ¿Lograste que Pansy se acostara contigo?. –Blaise hizo una mueca de desprecio ante las palabras duras y burlescas de su amigo. –Tranquilo..., sólo estaba bromeando.

-Pues..., no deberías bromear sobre mis elecciones a amantes... Creo que tu, eres el menos indicado. –Espetó con un tono de voz que indicaba conocer un secreto. Draco no se inmutó, continuó mirando las llamas. Ahora le recordaban a la pasión desatada la noche anterior.

-Zabini..., sabes que no me importa con quién te acuestas y con quién no... También sabes que me tiene sin cuidado si yo me acuesto con quien debería y con quien no, y que a ti no debería interesarte –si sabes lo que te conviene... Así que, no entremos en ese tema... Sólo quería saber sí... si tu y Pansy habían dejado de ser sólo amigos... Pero parece que no... –Mala movida, mala elección de palabras.

-Um... Obviamente, Malfoy, no. Pero dime... ¿_Tu y Granger_ tuvieron una buena noche?. ¿Es buena en la cama?. ¿Cuántas veces, eh?. –Atacó haciendo caso omiso a la sutil amenaza del rubio.

Molestar a un slytherin nunca fue una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que Salazar Slytherin nunca había sido un mago al que se le pudiera tomar en broma. Molestar a un Malfoy... tampoco. Simplemente ellos no permitían que las personas les intimidaran, siendo ellos los que debían cumplir ese papel; no permitían que las personas se burlasen de ellos, porque los Malfoy no eran personas a ser víctimas de burlas, sino expendedores de las mismas. Jamás un Malfoy permitía que los demás se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos, a menos que esa intervención les fuera beneficiosa. Digamos que Blaise Zabini, conocedor de esos estamentos tácitos, hizo caso omiso a ellos.

Pero un Zabini tampoco era persona con a la cual molestar; y Draco lo sabía. También sabía del humor de su amigo cuando se trataba de asuntos delicados.

Contrario a la creencia popular, los Slytherins sí tenían sentimientos y respeto para con sus pares y sus asuntos privados (aunque nunca estaba de mas el chantaje).

Sobre lo que estaban hablando ellos dos entraba en bajo el catálogo de "Asuntos Delicados".Envolvían sentimientos realmente sinceros y fervorosos.

-Zabini... ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me involucraría con alguien como _Sangre-Sucia-Granger?_. –Una punzada en el corazón, un revoltijo en el estómago, el rostro inmutable.

-Tal vez el hecho de que ayer no apartaste tu mirada de ella, la forma en que la sujetaste cuando estaban bailando, o... O tal vez, el hecho de que se hayan ido juntos y has aparecido recién hasta ahora. Dime¿la mataste y pasaste toda la noche ocultando su cuerpo; o te acostaste con ella y tuvieron sexo toda la noche?. – Contestó tranquilamente, pero dejando ver su molestia a medida que avanzaba su enunciación de hechos.

Draco contrajo sus manos en dos tensos puños, dispuesto a golpear al moreno. Blaise esperaba la reacción del rubio para confirmar sus sospechas. Eran amigos, pero ciertas cosas no pasaban por alto, ciertas cosas no eran temas para ser tomados con un chiste, ciertas cosas eran demasiado personales para ser utilizados como armas en contra del otro.

Draco suspiró, tratando de expiar su ira y calmarse. Nada bueno saldría de esa situación si molía a golpes a su mejor amigo, tampoco podía permitir que él supiera de sus inusitadas emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos hacia Hermione. No todavía.

Resignación, humillación.

-Lo siento.

Débil, derrotado.

Blaise le miró atónito. Draco Malfoy acababa de disculparse. ¡Disculparse!. Definitivamente, Hermione Granger era un tema MUY serio y MUY personal. Había cruzado la línea, él también.

Vergüenza, sinceridad, arrepentimiento.

-Yo también.

Silencio. Entendimiento.

-Pansy... Ella quería que tu fueras su pareja.

-Lo sé.

-Estaba realmente molesta por haber sido obligada a ir con Finch-Fletchey. Estuvo quejándose toda la noche.

-Puedo imaginármelo... –Sonrió risueño. La imagen de una Pansy quejándose era realmente graciosa.

-Antes de que el baile terminara..., la traje hasta aquí. –Draco giró su cabeza para ver el perfil de su amigo. –Estaba un poco pasada de copas. –El rubio alzó una ceja en forma inquisitiva. –Yo... la besé.

-¿Tu qué?. –Si bien Draco prefería que Pansy mantuviera cierta distancia hacia su persona, se preocupaba –a su manera- por ella.

-La besé. Pero... ella dijo tu nombre. –Dolor, agudo y profundo.

Ambos estaban enfrentando nuevamente el fuego del hogar. Uno cavilando en sus pensamientos y emociones, y el otro pensando qué hacer. ¿Cuándo el enfrentamiento se había convertido en una charla de chicas adolescentes?. ¡Merlín, estaban perdiendo sus personalidades Slytherin!.

Draco posó una mano sobre el hombro de Blaise, ante de pararse y enfrentarle cara a cara.

-Vamos. Creo que necesitamos una ducha.

-¿Tu crees?. –Preguntó con cierto tinte de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Sí... Estoy exhausto... y tu necesitas pensar..., un plan. ¿Sabes?. No veo la hora de que Parkinson se me quite de encima. ¿Crees que me puedes ayudar?.

-Creo que sí, Draco... Creo que sí.

**

* * *

**El _Colegio Hogwarts de Hechicería y Magia_ siempre había sido reconocido mundialmente por su excelente nivel educativo, por albergar prominentes y poderosos magos globalmente famosos; y en los últimos años por la dirección del respetado Albus Dumbledore, y haber sido acogedor de dos magos importantes en la historia del Mundo Mágico- uno temido y el otro admirado. Tom Marvolo Riddle –mas conocido como _Lord Voldemort_, y Harry Potter –_El-Niño-Que-Vivió_. El siempre había sido reconocido mundialmente por su excelente nivel educativo, por albergar prominentes y poderosos magos globalmente famosos; y en los últimos años por la dirección del respetado Albus Dumbledore, y haber sido acogedor de dos magos importantes en la historia del Mundo Mágico- uno temido y el otro admirado. Tom Marvolo Riddle –mas conocido como , y Harry Potter –. 

También tenía fama de tener mas misterios de los que eran de conocimiento público, y de guardarlos de la forma más celosa; pudiendo tener a Drumstang envidiándolo por tener tantos secretos tan bien resguardado. Algunas cosas, jamás habían abandonado las paredes del castillo y jamás lo harían, otras eran conocidas por selectos estudiantes y quedaban en sus conocimientos, celosamente atesorados. Y unas otras..., simplemente no deberían ni siquiera existir, pero lo hacían, y convivían diariamente con los miles de alumnos que habitaban el lugar.

La relación de Draco y Hermione entraba en esa última categoría. Nadie sabía que existía, ni nadie debía enterarse. Las consecuencias de que eso ocurriera eran demasiado grandes y mortales para ambos, y para todo aquel que se involucrara en ella. No, el silencio era primordial. El cuidado la característica mas preciada. La culpa, el sentimiento mas frecuente, junto con el miedo.

Y tal vez, todas esas cosas hacían que su relación fuera más excitante aún. Tal vez la sensación de lo prohibido, el temor a ser descubiertos, eran un aliciente, un estimulante para continuar con tal aventura. La pasión era mas fuerte con cada encuentro, el deseo mas consumidor, y el anhelo del otro casi insoportable.

Jamás hubo un acuerdo de continuar con sus encuentros nocturnos, al menos uno explícito. Simplemente continuaron ocurriendo. Después de cada ronda encontraban el tiempo y el lugar para prodigarse besos y caricias, murmurar el nombre del otro roncamente, gemir sin llegar a gritar, fundirse en uno, encontrándose en extrañas posiciones cuando acababan el amor. Más besos, mas caricias; y la despedida era un simple intercambio de miradas. Miradas llenas de satisfacción y felicidad, con promesas grabadas en ellas de un nuevo encuentro. Lo mas pronto posible.

Mas todo no era "color rosa", como muestran los libros, en la relación de la gryffindor y del slytherin.

A ella, la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Nunca pudo ver a sus amigos sin sentirse sucia y traicionera, sin recordarse que entregaba su cuerpo al enemigo que tuvieron desde el día cero, el mismo que le daba un rescate de la cruda realidad y le propiciaba momentos llenos de dicha.

Creyó morir los primeros días; pero de alguna manera logró mantener un balance en su vida, en su conciencia.

Ya no miraba a Ron a los ojos, rehuía de su tacto; y cuando él le preguntaba el por qué, ella simplemente reunía todo su coraje para enfrentarlo y decirle "Nada". Y sabía que él no creía nada de lo que decía, y sin embargo aceptaba sus palabras. Entonces, más dolor y más culpa. Con el tiempo, él dejó de tocarla como siempre lo había hecho. Dejó de mirarla a los ojos cada vez que hablaban. Entonces, ella se dio cuenta de que para ganar algunas cosas había que sacrificar otras. ¡Pero cuánto dolía perder esas otras!. Y sin embargo, sobrevivió a la pérdida y buscó refugio en las noches junto a Draco.

Mentirle a sus amigos nunca estuvo en sus planes ni siquiera contempló la posibilidad en las veces que habían peleado. Pero ahora se sentía una mentirosa de tiempo completo con ellos, o como se lo decía ella mentalmente _"Una_ **GRAN** _actriz de tiempo completo"_. Pero entonces¿cuándo caía el telón y podía ser ella misma?. Simple, con Draco.

Miedo. Mostrarse vulnerable ante el rubio le costó horrores al principio, totalmente atemorizada de que estar viviendo un simple desliz y que él la abandonara una noche cualquiera, para luego desperdigar todos los secretos que ella le había confesado sobre su persona. Eso, jamás sucedió. Él se volvió en un pilar importante, en su confidente más cercano.

Mas miedo. Miedo a estar involucrándose demasiado con alguien tan distinto a ella, quien, tarde o temprano y muy posiblemente, terminaría siendo su contrincante el campo de batalla.

Pronto aprendió a poner esos pensamientos en lo mas profundo de su mente. No lograba nada agobiándose con preocupaciones. Y mucho de ello tuvo que ver, el encontrarse enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

No supo cómo ni cuando, sólo que sucedió y no se arrepentía de que haya ocurrido.

Siempre supo que no era una persona que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos ni de las que se dejaban seducir por placeres rápidos y poco duraderos. Entonces, también supo que lo que ella sentía por Draco no era sólo lujuria y lasitud.

Sí, el sexo era maravilloso y siempre buscaban más; pero no eran simplemente encuentros clandestinos carnales. En cada noche, ella no buscaba mitigar su deseo por el rubio; sino sentirse acompañada, querida, cuidada, completa. Y él le daba todo eso y mucho más.

Había afecto y pasión. A ellos se les sumó la necesidad. Necesidad de él. Nunca se había considerado de la clase de personas que dependían de algo o de alguien, y era se encontraba pendiente y expectante de su presencia. No lo acosaba, no lo seguía a todos lados como una arrastrada o un perrito faldero. No. Sólo lo observaba; cada gesto, cada manera, cada mirada, cada movimiento. Él era una especie de droga. Él se había colado en lo mas profundo de su ser y lo necesitaba con ferocidad. Necesidad que, por su propia sanidad y seguridad, jamás le había confesado.

Dicen que el amor es la reunión de muchos sentimientos e inauditas circunstancias que te hacen preocuparte por alguien, y necesitarle con todo tu ser. Tomando ese decir, Hermione podía afirmar, sin duda alguna, que estaba enamorada de Draco.

Ya no le importaban su sanidad y su seguridad. Ya no temía a lo que sentía por el prefecto de las serpientes. Ya no la carcomía la culpa al pensar en su relación con Draco. Había enterrado la enemistad del pasado y se aferraba al amor desinteresado que sentía por él.

No esperaba que él sintiese igual. No esperaba que Draco Malfoy no se burlase de su sentimentalismo. Estaba preparada para despertar de la fantasía que llevaba viviendo por meses. Estaba lista para ser rechazada y tener que recoger los miles de pequeños pedazos en los que su alma y corazón se convertirían cuando él rechazara sus sentimientos y le negara un último beso. Estaba lista para su primera decepción amorosa; dispuesta a sufrir sabiendo que, cuando el duelo pasara, tendría el recuerdo de las noches juntos.

Estaba nerviosa. Él la había citado para _"Una despedida en el abrigo de la noche. Una última noche"._

Había temblado al leer _"última noche"._ Y se había decido luego. Sí era **la** última noche, los últimos velos debían desaparecer.

**

* * *

**_"-Yo..."_

Un beso, un abrazo.

_"-Te amo..."_

Llanto, ahogo, desesperación.

_"-... Adiós..."_

Silencio. Soledad.

* * *

Hermione despertó sobresaltada en su cama. Ese verano no estaba resultando lo sanador y relajante que había estado esperando. 

Las recurrentes pesadillas, confundidas con los tristes y amargos recuerdos, impedían que la joven obtuviera el descanso que tanto, sabía, necesitaba. Tanto física, como mental y emocionalmente.

Pasó una de sus manos por sus enredados cabellos, y en el camino rozó su rostro para descubrirlo húmedo por lagrimas que no sabía había estado derramando.

El pecho de le encogió, y creyó no poder respirar por un momento al intentar ahogar un sollozo.

-Hermione... Hermione... ¿Estás bien? –Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Debería de haber soltado un pequeño sobresalto audible antes de despertar. –Herm... Herm... ¿Estás bien?. ¿Puedo entrar?.

La castaña arregló su cabello como pudo, y se puso su bata. Salió de la cama, y abrió la puerta.

-Ron... ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Es que... Yo estaba pasando para ir a mi habitación, cuando te escuché gritar... Y bueno... Yo... –Ella sonrió.

-Estoy bien... –mintió. –No ha pasado nada... –Lo besó en los labios. Él se sonrojó. –Vuelve a dormir... Ambos lo necesitamos.

Ron la miró a los ojos, con su profunda mirada azul. Hermione sintió escalofríos al enfrentar tal escrutinio. Finalmente, el pelirrojo sonrió afable y satisfecho, para luego acercarse a ella y besarla tiernamente. Pasó una de sus manos por el ya no húmedo rostro de la joven, y besó su frente. La abrazó, y luego la soltó.

-Que descanses bien, 'Mione.

-Tu también Ron...

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación. Ginny no estaba. Probablemente se encontraba en la cocina. Suspiró.

Era tarde, la mitad de la madrugada. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno del verano, y la brisa se colaba por la ventana del cuarto. Tembló.

_"-Tal vez... Cuando nos volvamos a ver... Tal vez..."._

Una lagrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla izquierda, antes de que se acercara a su cama y se recostara en ella. Cerró sus ojos, y antes de caer dormida deseó no volver a soñar con aquella noche. Mucho menos con él.

**

* * *

****_N/A:_**

_(Ejem...) ¡Discúlpenme!. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!. ¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto!._

_¡Oh, de verdad que me da mucha vergüenza haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y para traerles este capítulo poco... ¿situacional?. Es decir, no ocurre mucho y no creo que sea lo que estaban esperando..._ **T.T **.

_En estos casi-cuatro meses, tuve problemas para desarrollar este capítulo. Es la única explicación que puedo darles. Borré la gran mayoría que tenía escrito (inconforme con lo que decía), y luego... Simplemente, no podía terminarlo..._ **T.T**. _¡Ah, la frustración que vino con eso!. Pero bueno, ya está el capítulo 11. Y seguramente el 12 estará para febrero._

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior!._ **AlexiaRiddle, EugeBlack, Pipu-Radcliffe, Bewitching Mía Malfoy Errelot, norixblack, stefy-dragoncita de mala fe, Funkeva, EROL HARUKA, verónica, Ly Malfoy, SILY24, SabelaMalfoy, PaddyPau, HercyTao, eowyn-dasterina, Lady Lathenia, Lara Malfoy-Lynn, alifelton, o-zXaf-o. Univero2486** y **Uni-san**. _A todas ustedes, muchísimas gracias por haber seguido leyendo y dejado su opinión y apoyo. Espero que continúen por aquí... O que alguien lea esto..._

_Las contestaciones a vuestros reviews... ¡Espero que les hayan llegado!. Utilizando el nuevo sistema de y, también, enviándoles las contestaciones a vuestras casillas (a aquellas que no tienen cuenta en esta página y han dejado su dirección). Así serán las contestaciones, ya que han prohibido que lo haga aquí... Y ni siquiera debería extenderme tanto... Pero ¡que demonios!. Quienes no han dejado dirección alguna, pasen por mi profile y ahí encontrarán sus contestaciones. Y... allí (en el profile), encontrarán alguna que otra noticia para cuando me tarde. Para algo tiene que servir ese espacio. ._

_Um... ¡Ah!. He decidido cambiarle el rating... De ahora en más (12/2005) será R / M._

_Nada más... Les deseo unas ¡Muy Felices Fiestas!._

_¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!_

_Saludos y besos enormes,_

_Vuestra servidora,_

**+.- Terry Moon -.+**


	12. Elecciones

**Camino a la Perdición**

_**Autor**: Terry Moon_

_**Género**: Drama / Romance_

_**Personajes Principales**: Hermione / Draco_

_**Aclaración**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes!_

_**Advertencia**: R / M. Quedas advertido! Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

_**Agradecimientos**: A los autores de fanfictions por inspirarme y a los lectores por los ánimos que brindan con sus reviews._

_**Beta-Readers:** PaddyPau & Goi Izarra

* * *

_

**Camino a la Perdición**

_Capítulo12.- Elecciones.

* * *

_

La noche había llegado, dando término a otro día. En realidad, ya casi no podía distinguir entre el día y la noche; pero suponía que era así. Después de todo, en un determinado momento, creía volver a oler aquel aroma que se había metido dentro de sí. Dulce y fresco, como las flores. También creía volver a sentir labios y manos sobre su piel, brindándole calor y amor. Siempre había sido de noche.

¿Cuándo había dejado de distinguir con raciocinio la diferencia entre caminar como un ser vivo y caminar entre los vivos?. Tal vez cuando se alejó de aquello que le hacía feliz o cuando aceptó ser lo que jamás había querido ser. Gracioso, esos dos momentos habían ocurrido en simultáneo.

En su camino hacia su habitación, recordaba que el momento de volver a Hogwarts llegaría en unos pocos días. Sólo una semana antes de volver al castillo, no sólo en calidad de estudiante, sino también como espía. Y no sólo era volver a Hogwarts, sino también a ella. Y tenía mucho más miedo por ella, que por su situación. Después de todo, por eso había decidido dejarla. Para protegerla, para que no se viera involucrada con él, para que el daño no fuera irreparable.

¿Cómo reaccionaría al volver a verlo?. Esa era la pregunta que volvía a su mente una y otra vez, la misma que le causaba escalofríos y temor, la que le quitaba el sueño y nublaba su juicio.

Tal vez le hubiera resultado extraño el querer volver a verla años anteriores, pero en ese momento no. No después de haber compartido tanto con ella el año anterior. Y las memorias dolían mucho.

Vivir en la oscuridad, escondido, era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Pero el temor era algo nuevo, y casi humillante. Se preguntaba por qué la vida era tan injusta con él, para luego recordar que los Malfoy's no sufrían, sólo vivían su destino. Triste pensamiento, en verdad.

Cruzó el umbral de su cuarto, y se despojó de las túnicas negras, para luego, con un movimiento casual de varita, encontrarse vestido en sus finas pijamas grises. Corrió los doseles de su cama y se recostó en ella, para tener otra noche de sueños tormentosos y, a la vez, agradables. Y luego despertar con un sabor semi-amargo en su boca, por la noche pasada y las memorias revividas.

* * *

_"Hay veces en las que pienso que el mundo no es justo. Y son tantas las veces, que me parece, estoy empezando a creerlo._

_Jamás cuestioné las decisiones de los adultos, pero sí la de mis compañeros. Debe ser alguna clase de _'obediencia' _innata, que en este momento me repugna. Y no sólo eso me disgusta en mí, sino también el hacerle caso a los prejuicios. Entonces, me quejo en vano. La discriminación, la desigualdad; creo que todos somos un poco hipócritas en la vida. Es triste, la verdad._

_Y hoy, he vuelto a donde todo comenzó, y siento una especie de vacío en mi interior que he tratado de ignorar estos últimos meses, que he tratado de llenar con otras cosas, con otras personas, pero aún así sigue estando; y parece que cada vez, ese vacío, es más profundo y oscuro, se siente con más intensidad cada día que pasa; por mucho que lo haya ignorado._

_Me sonrío triste. Lo volví a ver, y creo haberme detestado por continuar sintiendo igual, y a la vez no. Quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás (el giratiempo me sería muy útil) y haberme quedado a su lado, sin importar qué. Y esa era mi intención, pero ambos sabíamos que no podía ser... O tal vez no lo quisimos lo suficiente._

_La culpa ha sido mi compañera por tanto tiempo... Primero con Draco y ahora con Ron. Pero con Ron es más intensa, porque sé que no debo estar con él, y sin embargo lo estoy. ¿Cuán patética soy?. Dejé que me consolara, que se convirtiera en algo más que mi amigo; pero jamás he permitido que nuestra situación cambie. Para mí, él es una vía de escape; para él, soy su 'amor'. Me repugna el tan solo pensar que lo estoy usando, no se lo merece. Creo que ya es tiempo de sincerarme con él, por mucho que me duela, por mucho que le vaya a doler, por todo lo que me cueste perder, al menos sé que ganaré paz para mi conciencia."

* * *

_

Ya habían sido tantas las noches en las que pensaba en la quietud y oscuridad que esta traía consigo, que ni siquiera se molestaba en llevar la cuenta, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho. Simplemente, recordar esos momentos hacía que una frágil y leve sonrisa surcara su rostro, que se mostraba impávido ante los demás. _"Al menos, el cuarto es bonito"_, pensó para luego sacudir su cabeza ante tal ridícula afirmación.

Quitó su vista de los terrenos del colegio, y la fijó en la puerta que separaba su habitación de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales. Su mente comenzó a imaginar los diferentes escenarios con los que podría encontrarse del otro lado, pero todos tenían una sola cosa en común. Una sola persona en común. Hermione.

Tan sólo vagos tres meses habían transcurrido desde el inicio del curso, y aún no había compartido la cómoda estancia con ella. No quería... En realidad, no podía. Temía a sus impulsos, a lo que pudiera llegar a hacer y a la reacción de ella.

Se sentía estúpido y cobarde. ¿No había sido él, acaso, quien hubo propuesto la separación?. Claro, no había contemplado la vulnerabilidad humana en ese entonces, sólo la seguridad de la castaña y el amor que, una vez supo, compartían. Pero ya nada de eso parecía real.

En los primero días, ella estaba siempre acompañada de Weasley. Del brazo, de la mano; compartiendo besos, caricias y abrazos, que una vez fueron suyos. Los celos quemaban bajo su fría fachada. _"Compostura Malfoy"_. Asco, mucho asco, le daba su apellido y lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Un mes más tarde, ella estaba siempre sola y un halo de tristeza envolvía su figura. Sus ojos no brillaban en lo más mínimo, y de su boca sólo salían las respuestas a las preguntas de los profesores o tenues suspiros inconscientes.

Un mes atrás, al ingresar a la Sala Común, la encontró sollozando tendida en uno de los sofás de la estancia. Su corazón se había acelerado, y una voz en su interior le susurraba que fuera a su lado; mas la voz de la razón fue más fuerte y lo llevó hasta sus aposentos, dejando a su alma atribulada y curiosa por el estado de la Gryffindor.

¡Demonios!. Ni siquiera debería suponerse en tales situaciones. Observar a una _"mugrosa Sangre Sucia" _por algo que no fuera repulsión, preocuparse por ella, ser visitado por las noches por las memorias del pasado y despertar sobresaltado ante una pesadilla, que bien podría haber pasado como una predicción del incierto futuro que les esperaba adelante.

¡Mil Demonios!. No se suponía que tendría que haber estado mirando la puerta con tal intensidad, como si pudiese ver a través de ella. Preguntándose si salir o no.

Se sentía realmente cansado. Los últimos tiempos no habían sido nada agradables para él, y el volver a Hogwarts significó rehacer todo lo que no quería, e intentar llevar su frialdad a tal punto que nadie pudiese sospechar que era una mera actuación. Sentía, y de eso ya casi había pasado más un año.

¿Recordaría ella la fecha?. ¿El lugar?. ¿Las sensaciones?. Esperaba que sí; él sí lo hacía.

Suspiró resignado, y por inercia acarició su antebrazo izquierdo. Escocía. Ardía, pero no más que la duda que día a día, noche tras noche, escarbaba un poco más en su interior. Debía olvidar por un instante su posición y atreverse a enfrentar las incertidumbres que estaban ante él. Tal vez ella, tendría las respuestas.

Sus pies lo dirigieron hasta la puerta, y su mano giró el picaporte. Sus ojos se encontraron con la Sala Común iluminada solamente por la luz de la chimenea, y buscaron entre los muebles y cosas apiladas sobre las mesas, algún indicio de que Hermione estuviera allí.

Enfrente del hogar, sentada de espaldas a él, se encontraba ella. Con pasos silenciosos se fue acercando hasta el lugar, y notó como el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba, poniéndose alerta. En su mente, una sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente. Aún sabía perturbarla, hacerle sentir su presencia aunque no lo quisiera.

Se sentó junto a ella y miró las llamas danzar entre los leños. El calor que desprendía el fuego llegó hasta su cuerpo. Y de reojo, observó con detalle el rostro de la castaña. Sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con él.

**-**_Sí..._

¿_"Sí"_ a qué?.

**-**No... comprendo... –sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar la confusión que se había apoderado de él- Granger... Hermione, yo...

**-**Draco... –susurró, ella. –Te extrañé.

Sus ojos se habían posado por completo en ella con la máxima intensidad que estos podían transmitir.

Ante la iluminación, parecía tan etérea, sacada de un sueño, caída del cielo. _"Un Ángel Caído...". _¿Continuaría siendo su piel tan suave como él recordaba?; pensó en aquél instante.

Su mano se elevó, y acarició una mejilla. Ella cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del contacto; y dejando caer el peso de su cabeza, aprisionó la mano entre su mejilla y hombro. Lentamente, se fue moviendo hasta que sus labios se posaron en la palma del muchacho, depositando un casto beso.

Él elevó el rostro de ella, y en un susurro le pidió que abriera sus ojos. Ella accedió muda, y sus miradas se volvieron a perder en el mar del otro.

Un beso, dos besos. Toda la noche era de ellos dos.

Una caricia, dos caricias. El reencuentro, el renacer en los brazos del otro.

* * *

La nieve había comenzado a caer hacia mitad de la noche. Ellos habían contemplado el comienzo del espectáculo, para pronto encontrarse perdidos en el consumante deseo y pasión que los había vuelto a poseer, casi sin darse cuenta. 

La mañana había llegado para encontrarlos abrazados en la Sala Común, acurrucados en el sillón más grande que enfrentara el ventanal, y amoldados al cuerpo del otro, tan cerca y tan íntimos. La luz matutina se reflejaba en los restos de nieve que se habían quedado atascados en los marcos exteriores con más intensidad de la usual, como si estuviera bendiciendo con su débil calidez el cuadro que se había pintado en la estancia. Dos amantes enamorados, reunidos nuevamente; durmiendo en los brazos del otro y, probablemente, soñando con el otro.

Hermione se movió entre los brazos del slytherin, antes de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con un pecho pálido pero firme, y un brazo alrededor de su cintura en forma posesiva. Sonrió. Había temido despertar y encontrarse sola, en su cama. No, no había sido un sueño.

**-**Buenos Días... –Le saludó una voz en su oído, causando escalofríos en su espina.

**-**Hola, Draco. –Contestó mirándole a los ojos, con la misma sonrisa que él le regalaba. -¿Dormiste bien?. –_'¡Qué pregunta más tonta!'_, pensó.

**-**A decir verdad, sí. Dormí muy bien. –Respondió para luego acercarse y besarla suavemente en los labios, permaneciendo más tiempo del esperado y profundizando ese contacto, dejando que sus manos recorrieran las curvas de la mujer que tenía a su lado. –_Te Amo..._ –dijo entre besos. Ella se sacudió entre sus brazos, rompió el beso, y le miró fijamente a sus orbes grises, chocando con las suyas marrones. -¿Qué...? –Un dedo se posó sobre sus labios, callándole. Las lagrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Hermione.

**-**Yo también Te Amo, Draco... –Murmuró sonriendo, dándole un ligero beso. –Dime¿nos volveremos a separar?.

**-**No. –Replicó rápidamente sin dudar, con toda la seguridad que su voz podía transmitir. Seguro en su interior que no se volverían a separar.

**-**¿Seguro?. ¿No me dejarás otra vez?.- Preguntó con su mirada fija en la de él, trazando la marca en su antebrazo izquierdo con uno de sus dedos; de la misma manera en que lo había hecho horas atrás para restarle importancia y demostrarle que ella sabía que él nada tenía que ver con lo que esta representaba.

**-**No. ¿Y tu?. ¿Dejarás que me aleje?. ¿Me dejarás a mi?

**-**No; por nada del mundo. –Un beso, una lagrima, una sonrisa. –Sin importar qué o quién, estaré a tu lado _siempre_. Mi felicidad, está a tu lado.

**-**La mía también se encuentra junto a ti. –Una sonrisa, un beso, una lagrima. Una risa, por parte de ella.

**-**¿Pero qué estoy viendo?. ¿Draco Malfoy llorando?. –Se burló.

**-**¡Cállate! –Se defendió posando su cuerpo en el de ella. –No estoy llorando... –Su voz asemejándose a la de un niño.

**-**¡Sí, lo estás!. Si no¿qué es esto?. –Inquirió tomando la lagrima en su dedo índice y mostrándosela.

**-**Una lagrima, querida. _Una_ lagrima; pero eso no significa que estoy llorando. –Sentenció.

**-**Lo que tú digas, hurón...

**-**¡No me llames así!

**-**Te llamo como quiero. –Rió. -¡Hurón!

**-**¡Cállate!. ¡No me digas así!. No me gusta...

**-**Oblígame... –Desafió seductoramente.

**-**Tu te lo buscaste... –Logró mascullar antes de ser preso de unos labios que le incitaban a continuar el juego del amor y de la pasión.

* * *

**-**¿Algún progreso, Malfoy? 

**-**No, mi Señor. Lo siento.

**-**Crucio... –Siseó, sin que su voz denotara el profundo veneno y la más pura crueldad con las que pronunciaba la maldición. –Vete, espero que para la próxima traigas algo, Malfoy... Si no...

**-**Sí, mi Señor... No volveré a defraudarle. –Pudo decir Draco, aún retorciéndose en el suelo por el dolor que le había causado recibir una de las imperdonables.

**-**Mas te conviene no hacerlo... ¡Márchate! –Ordenó propinándole una patada en las costillas, antes de que su sirviente se pusiera de pie.

**-**Señor. –Una reverencia de sumisión y respeto, una media vuelta y el sonido de la tela moviéndose, otro de una puerta abriéndose; y una vez en el exterior del edificio, un grito de frustración.

* * *

**-**Con permiso, Profesor. 

**-**Adelante, adelante. ¿Una gota de Limón?

**-**No, gracias. ¿Usted pidió verme?

**-**Así es. Quiero hacerle una sola pregunta, o tal vez dos. Espero me pueda ayudar...

**-**Yo también, Profesor.

**-**¿Qué tan dispuesta está esta persona?

**-**Mucho, Profesor.

**-**¿Y están seguros de querer hacerlo?

**-**Sí.

**-**Muy bien, entonces. Muchas Gracias Señorita Granger por su colaboración.

**-**Gracias a usted, Profesor Dumbledore. Eh... Yo... quería preguntarle si...

**-**Por supuesto que el Profesor Snape estará enterado, y no se deben preocupar por nada. Tienen mi palabra que todo saldrá bien.

**-**Gracias. –Una verdadera sonrisa que llega hasta su mirada. Otra igual en forma de respuesta. –Con permiso.

* * *

14 de Febrero, Día de los Enamorados. Día del Amor y de la Amistad. Para ella, esa fecha no tenía la mayor relevancia. Era un día más, con un significado más especial que los otros, pero jamás un día de celebración. Ni siquiera ese año. 

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts, las alumnas iban y venían sosteniendo cerca de sus pechos tarjetas o dulces, tratándolos como tesoros recién descubiertos que debían resguardar de las miradas ajenas o indeseables. Algunos muchachos pasaban levemente sonrojados, víctimas de una tarjeta o un regalo inesperado; otros se pavoneaban por la cantidad de presentes que habían recibido; y la mayoría se encontraba igual que siempre, aunque en sus ojos se podía distinguir un brillo distinto.

Ese día salía de la biblioteca, después de haber terminado un reporte para una de sus clases. Había quedado con Draco en la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales para terminar algunas tareas y disfrutar de una tarde juntos, olvidándose de los problemas y de la guerra que se desarrollaba silenciosa fuera de los terrenos del colegio. Pensando en eso, iba caminando sin prisas y distraída a su alrededor y a los transeúntes que pasaban por su lado y le saludaban deseándole un _"¡Feliz San Valentín!"_. Pensando en la tarde que compartiría con el slytherin, en la protección que sentía al estar envuelta en sus brazos, como si ese fuera su único lugar en el mundo, el único en donde debía estar. En los besos que se prodigarían y en las caricias inocentes que terminarían siendo un contacto íntimo entre los dos, y seguramente culminarían con...

**-**Lo siento... –Había tropezado con alguien, acabando sus libros en el suelo. –No veía por dónde...

**-**Está bien, Hermione... No hay problema. –Interrumpió la otra persona. Sus ojos se elevaron de sus libros para encontrarse con una mirada azul triste y melancólica, y un fueguino cabello rojo. –Yo tampoco estaba viendo... –Continuó Ron, rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose un poco, mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos se agacharon para recoger los libros desperdigados en el piso de piedras, evitando el contacto entre sus manos; manos temblorosas por la incomodidad, manos temblorosas por la duda.

**-**Lo lamento, Ron... Yo...

**-**Está bien, Hermione... Tú... Yo... Nosotros no... ¡Demonios!. –Exclamó exasperado. –Sé que no querías Hermione, lo sé. Pero es tan difícil, te extraño tanto... Hay veces en las que quisiera no haberte dejado ir, tenerte aún entre mis brazos confortándote, besándote; demostrándote todo el amor que todavía siento por ti... Y ahora, míranos... Ni siquiera podemos estar mucho tiempo donde está el otro. Te extraño, Hermione; te extraño mucho.

Se le quedó mirando anonadada. Ella también le extrañaba a él; a su amigo Ron, no a su novio Ron. Extrañaba las insulsas pero divertidas peleas que solía tener con el pelirrojo, ayudarlo con las tareas o regañarlo por comer tanto. Extrañaba la amistad que había tenido con él desde la mitad del primer curso, cuando él y Harry le habían rescatado de aquel troll. Pero todo había cambiado, las cosas no eran iguales y no volverían a serlo. Había tomado decisiones equivocadas en el pasado, y la relación con él había sido un error que le costó esa amistad tan pura que tanto añoraba.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar de la vergüenza e impotencia que recorrían su cuerpo. Su respiración se había agitado, y apenas lograba respirar. La angustia volvía a hacerse presente en ese momento, la culpa volvía a picar su conciencia, y el saber que no tenía derecho a sentirse así destrozaba su corazón. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de sentirse de esa manera?

Ron la rodeó con sus brazos, envolviéndola en un confortante abrazo. No quería que él le consolara, no merecía que él hiciese eso por ella. Trató de salirse, pero él la sostuvo aún más fuerte. Volvió a intentarlo y el resultado había sido el mismo. ¿Cuándo Ron había madurado tanto?.

**-**Te amo, Hermione... Te amo tanto que me duele verte así, te amo tanto que no soporto estar tan alejado de ti, te amo tanto que no me importa si tu no me amas de la misma manera... Pero por Merlín, por favor... Deja de llorar. No tienes la culpa, créeme. El idiota he sido yo por no ver más allá de lo que quería ver, por no darte lo que necesitabas y tomarte para mí sin considerar tu sentir. Yo... Fui un idiota al besarte esa noche cuando llegaste llorando a la Sala Común, no debí haberlo hecho; pero... Tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo... Necesitaba engañarme, no ver que jamás serías la mujer para mí... Por favor, perdóname Hermione... Ya no llores, por favor... –Suplicaba acariciándole la espalda en un intento para calmarle.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato. Los estudiantes que pasaban cerca sólo les miraban curiosos y seguían su camino suponiendo que estaban haciendo las pases y que luego, esa noche, entrarían al Gran Salón como pareja nuevamente.

**-**Perdóname a mí, Ron. –Logró decir Hermione una vez calmado su llanto. –Nunca debía haberte usado, yo...

**-**Sh... Nada... Creo que los dos nos tenemos que perdonar muchas cosas¿no?.

**-**Sí... Pero yo... –Una pausa. -¿Sabes que las cosas no volverán a ser iguales, verdad? –Dolor en los ojos azules.

**-**¿No podemos intentarlo?

**-**No. Muchas cosas han cambiado. ¡Ni siquiera somos los mismos de hace un año atrás!. Sería... engañarnos, y no quiero engañarte más Ron. No quiero darte esperanzas donde no las hay, ni tampoco pretender que seremos los mismos amigos de antes, cuando no será así.

**-**Yo... –Duda. –Tienes razón. –Aceptación. Más tristeza. –Necesito tiempo¿sabes?. Creo que...

**-**Sí, te entiendo. –Le sonrió. Él también a ella.

El abrazo de reconciliación. Cerrar los ojos para imaginar lo que el futuro será, para ver cómo las heridas van comenzando a sanar. El amor que no fue, la amistad casi perdida y la esperanza de salir adelante. La separación de los cuerpos, mas no de las almas unidas por un lazo delgado y frágil, pero fuerte cuando las adversidades se acercan y en el tiempo de enfrentarlas.

**-**Ron... Yo... Debo irme.

**-**Sí, yo también... ¿Hermione?.

**-**¿Sí?

**-**Feliz San Valentín. –Le deseó con una sonrisa sincera, con la misma sonrisa que no le brindaba hace meses.

**-**Feliz San Valentín, Ron. –Contestó sonriendo, sabiendo que de algún modo u otro las cosas estarían mejor.

* * *

Las respiraciones agitadas, los corazones palpitantes de excitación, las emociones revolucionadas, el juicio nublado; el conjunto de sensaciones que elevan al espíritu haciéndoles creer que han alcanzado un pedazo de cielo en la tierra. La felicidad compartida junto al ser amado, el amor incondicional, el apoyo mutuo brindado; el conocimiento de saberse del otro y de nadie más. 

Tal vez esa sea la forma más acertada, mas no del todo completa y fiel, de describir cómo se sentían Hermione y Draco aquel 14 de Febrero mientras volvían a descubrirse en la habitación del Slytherin. Los colores verdes y grises que decoraban el cuarto, parecían haber tomado una inusual calidez ante el acto de amor que los jóvenes amantes se prodigaban, al cual se rendían y sucumbían por enésima vez en su corto tiempo juntos.

Las sábanas revueltas, los cuerpos acoplados al del otro, las mejillas sonrosadas y la sonrisa de felicidad completa, hacían que el lugar tuviera más vida de la que jamás alguien pudo imaginar el cuarto de un slytherin podía llegar a tener.

El sonido de las respiraciones que buscaban regularse, las leves risas ante las cosquillas que Draco hacía sobre las curvas de Hermione, el ruido de un beso húmedo sobre la mejilla pálida del muchacho, y el silencioso abrazo alrededor del cuerpo femenino; eran las cosas que completaban la escena que muchos creían imposible. Un Draco Malfoy feliz y enamorado de una Hermione Granger gustosa de las atenciones que se le brindaban.

**-**Feliz San Valentín, Hermione... –Murmuró sobre el oído izquierdo Draco, rozándolo con sus labios en una tierna caricia.

**-**Feliz San Valentín, Draco... –Contestó ella, volteándose, quedando de frente al rubio; mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en el mar de mercurio y sonriendo como tonta enamorada que era.

Otro beso corto, promesa de amor. Un beso más largo, promesa de unión. Uno más apasionado, promesa de superar juntos cualquier adversidad. Una silenciosa lagrima, signo de que todo no estaba bien. Una mano cálida limpiando la gota salada, búsqueda de confort. Una sonrisa triste. El idilio acabaría pronto, y la realidad les golpearía con toda su fuerza.

Un beso, sólo un beso más antes de volver a perderse en la fantasía que terminaría en poco tiempo. Un beso para disfrutar de ese momento y olvidar por un instante todo a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar.

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_¡Hola!. ¿Cómo han estado?. Espero que muy bien. . ¡He cumplido con el plazo! (Saltos de alegría de Terry). Aquí está el capítulo 12 y anteúltimo de Camino a la Perdición. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y muchos de vuestros planteos y preguntas hayan sido respondidas. Sé que el capítulo anterior os dejó _"¿Qué pasó aquí?"_, y en este traté de aclarar algunas cosas._

_Quiero agradecer a las personas que enviaron review:_ **NorixBlack, Uni-san, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, Lady Lathenia, Veronica, PaddyPau, SabelaMalfoy, Deydra, Sara Black Malfoy, VeRo de ToM, Narcissa Malfoy Black, Marcelamatu, Goi Izarra y Miyuki Kobayakawa. **_¡Muchísimas Gracias por vuestro apoyo!. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y dejen su opinión y crítica y comentarios en un nuevo review para este. . Las contestaciones ya han sido enviadas a quienes tienen cuenta o dejaron su e-mail, y a las que no, están en mi profile (¡Revisen ahí! **.-**)._

_También quiero agradecerles a_ **PaddyPau** y **Goi Izarra** _por ser las betas de este capítulo. ¡Muchas Gracias Chicas!_

_Ya, nos vemos en el 13 y último capítulo de esta historia:_ **"Fin Del Camino"**,_ que estará para fines de Marzo o finales de Abril a más tardar._

_Gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando esta historia dejando vuestras opiniones o en el anonimato._

_¡Muchos Besos!. Vuestra Servidora,_

**+.-Terry Moon-.+**


	13. Fin del Camino

**Camino a la Perdición**

_**Autor**: Terry Moon_

_**Género**: Drama / Romance_

_**Personajes Principales**: Hermione / Draco_

_**Aclaración**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen; son todos obra de J. K. Rowling y de aquellos con quienes comparte la propiedad. Sólo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos a ustedes._

_**Advertencia**: R / M. Quedas advertido. Este fic contiene escenas "fuertes" y un vocabulario un tanto inadecuado. _

_**Agradecimientos**: A los autores de fanfictions por inspirarme y a los lectores por los ánimos que brindan con sus reviews._

_**Beta-Readers:** La Maga & Yeire

* * *

_

**Camino a la Perdición **

_Capítulo 13.- Fin Del Camino

* * *

_

El eco de los pasos resonaba mucho más fuerte esa noche. Tal vez debido al imperturbable silencio que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la estancia, y más aún en los calabozos donde estaba el causante del sonido.

Esa noche en particular, todos los mortífagos estaban fuera de la guarida de su Señor. Cada uno disfrutando una velada en sus casas con sus familias o entre sus compañeros en algún bar bebiendo y en compañía femenina o torturando víctimas inocentes en algún callejón del Mundo Muggle. Era la noche antes de la Batalla Final, y Lord Voldermort, en uno de sus inusuales y extraños arranques de "bondad", había dado la orden de que todos se largaran a disfrutar lo que sería el preludio de un reino gobernado por él, en el cual sus fieles seguidores tendrían el poder para hacer lo que quisieran y, los sangre-sucias y muggles serían erradicados para siempre.

Draco Malfoy volvía de su última ronda por la Mansión Riddle; era el encargado de supervisar que todos los prisioneros siguieran con vida y bajo la maldición Imperius. Ellos iban a ser sus escudos el día siguiente, sus marionetas y títeres, quienes les abrirían el paso hacia la victoria traicionando inconscientemente todo lo que habían defendido y lo que creían. La tarea le había sido asignada por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y uno de los jóvenes mortífagos más prometedores, además de haber cumplido con total satisfacción por parte del Lord la misión que le fuera encomendada tiempo atrás. _"Información de Potter y sus amigos. Puntos débiles, movimientos, tácticas, reuniones."_.

El curso en Hogwarts estaba por llegar a su término, su último curso, por lo que tenía que mantener su posición en encubierto aún. Casi todos desconfiaban de él, menos una persona que confiaba en él ciegamente. Sonrió al pensar en esa persona, como siempre solía hacerlo. Borró su expresión feliz rápidamente. Sabía que Voldemort podía sentir su aura dentro de la Mansión y todos los cambios que esta sufría. Debía cuidarse de mostrar cualquier clase de sentimientos o él sería "hombre muerto".

Llegó a la planta baja de la casa, por la puerta que comunicaba las mazmorras con la cocina. Atravesó la puerta y entró al viejo comedor, para luego pasar a la Sala de Estar y subir las escaleras para ir a los aposentos de su Amo.

Golpeó tres veces la puerta de roble de manera firme y segura, y esperó hasta que ésta se abrió y una voz fría y siseante le indicó entrar.

Se encontró con un cuarto espacioso y bien amueblado, con las ventanas cubiertas por pesadas y gruesas cortinas verde oscuro, que ante la poca iluminación parecían negras. En contra de una pared estaba ubicada una cama de doble plaza inmaculada, con cobertores negros con detalles en plata. En frente, una chimenea con un débil fuego, la única fuente de luz del lugar, y, en el medio de estos, un sofá tipo trono enfrentando las llamas, en donde estaba sentado Él.

A penas dio un paso dentro, se puso de rodillas y bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Cuando le dijo que podía pararse lo hizo y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a tres metros de la figura.

-Me has servido bien, Joven Malfoy. –Declaró sin emoción en su voz, mas el brillo en sus ojos era de satisfacción. –Eres mejor que tu padre. –A esto Draco sonrió orgulloso en sus adentros, y sólo asintió con su cabeza aceptando el cumplido. –Me has sido fiel y has cumplido con tus obligaciones. ¿Quisieras algo de mí?

Draco levantó su cabeza y miró a Voldemort curioso. El Lord Oscuro no hacía esa clase de ofrecimientos muy seguido, y la proposición le había tomado por sorpresa. Vio como una sonrisa medio macabra se dibujaba en los serpentinos labios del hechicero, como burlándose de él.

-Responde, Malfoy. ¿Quisieras algo de mí? –Insistió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-No, mi Señor. Estar a su servicio es recompensa suficiente para mí. –Contestó desprovisto de sentimiento, disfrazando su atonicidad. Voldemort sonrió contento y asintió con su cabeza.

-Bien, Malfoy. Entonces, te daré tu recompensa. –Draco le miró serio, sin comprender nada. –Mañana, cuando nos alcemos en el cenit de nuestra gloria. Ahora, márchate. –Ordenó, terminando su decir.

El rubio asintió nuevamente e hizo la habitual reverencia, abandonó la habitación y luego la Mansión hasta llegar al lugar de Aparición.

Las palabras de Voldemort se repetían en su cabeza. ¿Su recompensa¿De qué estaba hablando? Aún no asimilaba lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos atrás. Estaba seguro que le había tratado de algún mensaje¿pero cuál?

Negó con su cabeza, y se apareció en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Caminó tranquilo hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y fue a su habitación una vez dentro del castillo. Murmuró la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales.

Los EXTASIS habían sido tomados una semana atrás, y quedaban dos días más de curso. Aunque él sabía que sólo eran unas pocas horas las remanentes para el final. La proposición de Voldemort quedó olvidada, al encontrarse con Hermione esperándole tendida en el sillón más grande.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando entrar el aire primaveral-veraniego. Hacía un año él y ella se habían alejado, y un año después estaban juntos de nuevo, enfrentando una nueva separación. Pero estaba vez, momentánea. Su corazón se contrajo al pensar en eso.

Se acercó despacio y sin hacer ruido hasta la figura durmiente de la castaña, y se agachó para besarle la frente. Ella se removió al contacto, y abrió los ojos sonriendo. Estaba en su pijama de short y remera de tiras rosa pálido, cubierta por una sábana de seda verde, con un libro abierto y olvidado al costado de su rostro.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada e invitó a su acompañante a tomar asiento junto a ella, corriéndose del medio, haciéndole lugar. Él tomó la invitación, y se despojó de la túnica negra que llevaba puesta como si esta fuera más pesada de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. La arrojó lejos de ellos, y un brazo rodeó los hombros de la muchacha a lo que ella se acercó más al cuerpo del rubio.

El silencio se había vuelto parte de su relación. Las palabras estaban de más; se podían comprender sin necesitar de ellas. El lenguaje corporal de cada uno, el que habían aprendido a leer muy bien, hablaba solo. Él estaba feliz de volver a su lado y ella de que hubiese regresado. Por la tensión que sentía, podía saber que él estaba perturbado por algo; y ella, para intentar calmarlo, acarició el muslo izquierdo de él, quien sonrió ante el gesto de su compañera. Ella también sonrió. Luego le diría todo, siempre lo hacía. En ese instante, él sólo quería disfrutar del silencio y de su compañía, recuperar el calor perdido en la fría mansión y sentirse acompañado por la persona que amaba. Ella lo sabía. Siempre tendrían tiempo después.

* * *

Un estruendo junto con el alba. Una alarma mágica indicó que Hogwarts estaba siendo atacado. Gritos, corridas. Desesperación, miedo, ansiedad, preocupación. Emociones a flor de piel, corazones exaltados. El sonido de los retratos siendo abiertos, las voces imponentes de los profesores y prefectos guiando a los más pequeños a lugares seguros, lejos de lo que pronto sería el campo de batalla. Si es que no lo era ya.

La luz se coló por la ventana de la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales.

Draco despertó por el dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo. Hermione lo hizo al notar su molestia. Caricias, besos, abrazos, y una mirada llena de emociones y cosas sin decir que no necesitaban ser dichas.

Ambos abandonaron la comodidad del sillón y alisaron sus ropas, listos para lo que habría de venir. Varitas en mano, salieron de la habitación. Y con una última mirada compartida y un fugaz beso, partieron por caminos separados. Sin la certeza de volver a verse, pero seguros de que sucediese lo que sucediera, estarían juntos por una eternidad.

* * *

Draco corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo, donde la batalla principal estaba siendo llevada. Aurores y miembros de la Orden batallaban contra los mortífagos más despiadados y experimentados, entre ellos su padre y su tía Bellatrix. En el estómago se le formó un nudo de aprehensión; esta era la última batalla. La Última.

Con su mirada frenética, buscó a su objetivo. Una vez que lo localizó se acercó a el como una serpiente se acerca sigilosamente a su presa. Sabía que le estaban observando, que estaba siendo vigilado; que no podía cometer ni un solo error o todo habría sido en vano.

Alzó su varita y murmuró algo. Vio como el cuerpo caía al suelo y percibió cómo todo y todos se detenían para observar lo que había ocurrido.

Luego de unos momentos, la risa de Voldemort fue lo único que se escuchó.

-Potter… Ríndete…

Harry le miraba con odio profundo, como sólo se puede mirar a quien te ha arrebatado todo lo que habrías podido llamar 'Familia' alguna vez. El mago de ojos rojos sólo ensanchó su sonrisa sádica.

-Tu amado Dumbledore ha caído… Y a manos de un _compañero_ tuyo, nada más. ¿Qué te hace pensar que _tú_ podrás acabar _conmigo_? –El moreno no le respondió, continuaba mirándole con intensidad. –Draco… Acércate.

Él obedeció al mago oscuro. Con lentitud y confianza se fue acercando a donde estaba parado el Lord; su vista fija hacia al frente; no enfocada en la figura del hombre que lo había llamado, sino en otra cosa. En otra persona.

-Mi Lord…. –Draco se arrodilló ante la figura y cuando le permitieron levantarse lo hizo.

-Me has servido bien, joven Malfoy. –La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó. –Has cumplido con tu promesa y con tu misión. Dime cuál es tu deseo… -Susurró, confidente de que el estado de shock de sus contrincantes no pasaría rápido.

-Mi Señor, deseo… Deseo…

-Dime; sí, dime.

-Deseo… Su muerte.

Voldemort le miró desconcertado y Draco lo hizo con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios y la mirada desafiante. Como si el mago frente a él no fuese nada, se volvió y miró a Harry. Le asintió con su cabeza, y vio como el otro mago cerraba los ojos en señal de entendimiento.

-Qué… ¿Qué has dicho? –Bramó quien una vez había sido Tom Riddle.

-Lo que usted ha escuchado. Que muera.

Y luego, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si la batalla nunca se hubiese detenido, varias varitas apuntaron al cuerpo del Mago Oscuro y rayos de luz de múltiples colores salieron expedidos hacia la amenaza más grande que se hubo conocido en años.

Harry Potter, con la ayuda de todos quienes luchaban junto a él, había cumplido la profecía.

Lord Voldemort había muerto.

* * *

El Gran Comedor rebosaba de gente. Profesores y estudiantes, aurores y autoridades, celebraban. Una semana había transcurrido desde la Última Batalla. En esa semana los mortífagos habían sido apresados, y algunos otros estaban siendo buscados. Funerales habían tenido lugar, se habían rendido tributo a aquellos que habían caído en batalla, a los que habían muerto inocentes y sido atrapados en la locura que es la guerra. Celebraciones se habían extendido a lo largo del Reino Unido y el resto de Europa para festejar el fin de una era de temor, y dar comienzo a una nueva que esperaban fuera mucho mejor. Y hacia esa meta estaban trabajando todos; adultos, jóvenes, adolescentes e incluso niños.

Había personas paradas, y otras sentadas. Casi todos portaban alguna herida, más que nada los alumnos más grandes. Marcas de un enfrentamiento que nunca olvidarían y que les había marcado para siempre. Sin embargo, todos sonreían. Las miradas de algunos eran tristes y perdidas, pero las sonrisas que nacían desde los corazones adornaban el rostro de cada uno de los presentes.

El tintineo de una copa hizo que el barullo se redujese hasta ser inexistente. MacGonagall pidió silencio y la atención de todos. Y cada uno de los presentes dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores.

-Sin dudas, esta es una ocasión para celebrar. A quién hemos estado combatiendo durante tantos y largos años, al fin ha desaparecido y esta vez para siempre. Hemos hecho sacrificios y perdido seres queridos en este tiempo, formado alianzas y forjado nuevas amistades que probablemente conservaremos durante toda la vida. El dolor y pena que aún está en nuestros corazones cederá e irá a su debido tiempo, pues no hay verdadero regocijo sin sufrimiento previo. Es mi deseo que nunca olvidemos lo que ha ocurrido durante más de diecisiete años y que aprendamos de nuestros errores y de los demás. Pido que alcemos nuestras copas para recordar a quienes no se encuentran junto a nosotros y para que con este gesto, empecemos un nuevo camino.

Todos quienes se encontraban allí, alzaron sus copas solemnemente. Cuando en la mesa principal hubieron bajado las copas, el silencio volvió a reinar.

-También estamos aquí –prosiguió –para celebrar a quienes hoy nos dejan. A los alumnos del séptimo año los profesores les agradecemos por este tiempo que hemos compartido, por dejarnos haberles brindado lo que conocemos y haberlo recibido con los abrazos abiertos. También pedirles disculpas por los errores que hemos cometido y por los momentos de tensión que han tenido que sufrir en exámenes o pruebas… inusuales. –Añadió con un tinte de voz divertido. – Hoy un camino termina, y otro comienza. Gracias alumnos, y sepan que Hogwarts siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para cuando deseen regresar y visitar.

Aplausos rompieron de las manos de todos los estudiantes. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de algunos, y otros lograron retenerlas no sin tener que sufrir un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

-Ahora, por favor. Comiencen a comer.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos con la mirada perdida. El festín había concluido y los festejos continuaban en los terrenos y en las Salas Comunes, pero ella no sentía ganas de estar allí.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y se giró lentamente, conociendo el tacto de su amante. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sus labios fueron acariciados por otros igual de sonrientes. Cuando sus bocas se separaron, ambos suspiraron contentos.

-Así que… Al fin ha terminado.

-Sí, al fin ha terminado.

Ella se acurrucó entre los brazos de él, sintiéndose protegida y feliz.

-¿Cómo fueron las cosas en el Ministerio?

-¿Con esa banda de ineptos, quieres decir? –Preguntó Draco con algo de asco en la vos. Ella lo miró entre seria y divertida. –Bien… sí… Fueron bien.

-¿Eso es todo? _¿'Fueron Bien'?_ –Inquirió desconcertada.

-Si… Bien. Tú ya sabes… Lo de siempre… Ellos gritando, el Viejo tranquilo exponiendo el caso, explicando los hechos, ellos estupefactos, Potter salvando el día… Lo de siempre. –Terminó aburrido.

Hermione solo podía mirarle incrédula. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan pasivo. Tan seguro de que así iba a ser en un final. Él se percató de su expresión, y le sonrió. Y en un tono de voz que tan solo utilizaba con ella, continuó.

-Sí, Hermione. Sí tuve miedo; pero tú me dijiste que confiara en ellos, que confiara en ti¿recuerdas? Eso hice. Y tuve miedo no porque no confiase en ellos –bueno… mucha confianza no tenía en ellos, pero tu sabes- o no confiase en ti, sino porque ellos tal vez no… no… actuaran justamente¿entiendes? Yo…

Ella lo silenció con un beso. Le entendía, no necesitaba las palabras; lo entendía. Mirándole a los ojos recordó cómo había empezado su relación con el Slytherin un año atrás. Cómo habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos, cómo se habían separado y vuelto a unir. Cómo habían decidido permanecer juntos, cómo habían decidido ir a Dumbledore y proponerle un trato que salvase a Draco de Azkaban.

Junto con el mago, habían desarrollado un plan. Draco seguiría en las filas de los mortífagos y jugaría el papel de servidor leal, y junto a Snape cumpliría el rol de agente doble, de espía. Habían decido que en el enfrentamiento final, Draco le enviaría un hechizo a Dumbledore para que Voldemort creyese que había muerto y se confiase. Habían tenido que poner al tanto de la situación a Harry, quien solo a regañadientes había aceptado a Draco. Lo mismo ocurrió con el rubio para con el moreno.

Durante meses habían estado actuando, tornando la balanza hacia el lado de la luz. Y cuando la batalla final había llegado, todos estaban listos, todos conocían de la situación de Draco… y de Hermione.

Porque al final, y bajo el sabio consejo de Dumbledore, revelaron su relación. Aún no había sido totalmente aceptada, había quienes no comprendía y quienes se rehusaban a creer que entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, entre alguien de Sangre Pura y de origen muggle, pudiese existir algo más que odio y recelo. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Ya no más.

El beso terminó y sus miradas se enlazaron. Abrazándose, se dirigieron hacia los terrenos y una vez allí fueron hacia las orillas del lago, que estaban desiertas.

Observaban el atardecer en silencio y contentos con la paz que los rodeaba.

Draco se posicionó detrás de ella, y rodeó la cintura femenina con sus brazos. Sus manos recorrían el vientre de la castaña, y ella solo podía disfrutar de las caricias y de las sensaciones que el tacto del rubio le proporcionaba.

-¡Granger!

Hermione se sobresaltó y medio molesta se giró en el abrazo compartido para mirarle a los ojos un poco enojada.

-¿Qué quieres, _Malfoy_?

Draco sonrió. Acercó su rostro al de ella.

-A ti. –Ella sonrió y le besó fugazmente para luego volver a girarse y observar como la luz se reflejaba en las aguas del lago.

Él la abrazó más fuerte, sabiendo que estaban recordando las mismas palabras y compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

"_Hoy un camino termina, y otro comienza"_

_Juntos._

_**· Fin del Camino ·

* * *

**_

**§· C-a-l-P · §

* * *

**

_Gracias._

_Solo puedo agradecerles a todos quienes han leído esta historia, ya sea desde el principio o no, por la paciencia que han tenido con respecto a las actualizaciones, por los reviews que han enviado; y por sobre todo, por haberme dado la oportunidad de entreteneros._

_Tal vez este no sea el final que tenían previstos, o el capítulo que todos estaban esperando; pero es lo que salió de mi corazón. Y siempre he creído que escribir con el corazón es más importante._

_Gracias nuevamente._

_Si dejáis review en este capítulo, prometo responderlos._

_Gracias._

_Hasta la próxima;_

_Vuestra servidora,_

**-·- Terry Moon -·-**


End file.
